


An Unexpected Surprise

by Chazene



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, Kara is pregnant, Pregnant Kara, Super baby, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-29 18:30:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 80,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10859640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chazene/pseuds/Chazene
Summary: Kara and Lena spend their first night together, and Kara spends the next day in pure happiness until something goes wrong.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I was going to post this in my 'How Can I Tell You My Secret' work. But as I wrote this, it'll be far more than a simple one-shot. So buckle up because it'll be a good one.

 

Kara couldn't remember a time where she was so happy. Also, Kara couldn't remember a time where she felt so, blissful. Kara's breath was heavy but steady as the cool spring breeze flew through her apartment. The sun barely glistened against her skin as it rose above the skyline in National City. Kara loved mornings like this, all quiet, no bad guys, Kara could just sleep in. But today was different. And Kara couldn't keep the events of last nights activities out of her mind as a soft moan escaped a rather sleepy raven haired beauty resting against Kara. Kara looked at the sleeping form and drew a wide smile. Lena Luthor was sleeping in Kara's bed, her bed.  _LENA'S SLEEPING WITH ME! IN MY BED! NAKED!_ Kara excitedly thought as she remembered a moment last night that made Kara's body shiver against Lena's.  _Rao, that was amazing. She is amazing! Everything, is just amazing._ Kara thought happily.

"Are you cold darling?" Lena quietly asked, her breathe gracing the side of Kara's neck. Lena draped her arm over Kara's chest and pulled her in closer to Lena's own body. Lena kissed the side of Kara's neck softly.  _I don't get cold, but damn it if you give me shivers._ Kara thought. If only Lena know Kara doesn't get cold. Kara felt a pang of guilt flow through her. She hadn't told Lena her secret. And Kara hated that. Last night Lena gave Kara passion she'd never even imagined, if only Kara could return the favor, but she was too afraid that she would hurt Lena. So though Kara didn't quite return the favor, Lena certainly didn't seem to mind giving Kara all the attention last night. To say their first time was fantastic, would be an understatement. Lena somehow knew every single touch, every single movement, every single point on Kara's body that set her off. Kara didn't think she'd ever felt so, conquered. And she wouldn't trade that for the world. 

"Kara?" Lena asked again, wondering what was keeping the usually talkative blonde so quiet. "You are rather quiet."

"I'm just...I'm just really happy Lena. Happier than I've ever been, and its all because of you." Kara said, meaning every word. Lena smiled, taking in Kara's kind words. It was one of the things she loved about her. Though, Lena had not said it, and the couple had only been together for two and half months, Lena knew from the moment Kara had gone out of her way vindicate Lena, that she loved Kara. She'd even gotten Supergirl to save her. How that happened Lena did not know nor care, Kara believed in Lena, that in of itself was enough. Lena loved Kara so much. Kara was the only one she knew, apart from a few co-workers such as Jess, who looked past her last name. As far as Lena knew, Kara didn't even care that her last name was Luthor. At first Lena thought maybe Kara was pretending, just using her status as a reporter to get the inside scoop on recent dealings at L-Corp, but as their friendship grew, Lena felt that Kara genuinely cared, and if the sounds that Kara made last night were any consolation, Lena was most certain Kara was never undermining Lena, Kara really did care, and maybe, just maybe, Kara loved Lena too. But now was not such time to reveal such feelings. Sure Lena had made known her affection for the reporter, but what she had not confessed was how deep she was in love with Kara. That might come over time, but now, resting in Kara's arms, well that was enough. 

Kara traced her fingers along Lena's thigh, gently massaging their way up along Lena's side. Lena sighed happily as she nuzzled her head in Kara's shoulders. Kara turned and placed a kiss on Lena's lips. Kara was about to pull away but Lena gripped the back of Kara's neck and kept Kara in place. Though Kara could easily break the hold, she had no desire to do so. Kissing Lena had quickly become one of Kara's most favorite activities, among other intimate pursuits. Lena had such soft lips that showed such gentle and sweet affection all the while being absolutely unstoppable when Lena's lips would travel Kara's body. 

After several minutes of kisses and tongues battling for control, Lena and Kara finally parted. Kara found herself pinned by Lena, whose green eyes stared longingly into hers. Though Kara didn't really need air, she couldn't help but breathe just as heavy as Lena. They stayed frozen, just basking in each other's beauty. 

"I could get use to this." Kara said.

"Used to what?"

"You, waking up next to me." Kara said it plain as day. Lena faltered and collapsed onto Kara, noses bumping into one another.

"Ow!" Lena chuckled as she held her nose.

"Oh Rao! Lena! Are you okay, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to...I'm so sorry."

Lena couldn't help but laugh. "It's quite alright my dear." Lena scratched her nose, feeling nothing but a small bruise.

"Sorry." Kara apologized once more, looking away from her girlfriend.

"Kara, look at me." Lena comforted. "It's okay, these things happen you know." Lena said, sitting up on the bed. 

"But I could have hurt you." 

"Nonsense! now why don't get up here and kiss me." Lena encouraged, holding her hand out. Kara reached out and took the CEO's hand, only having nothing but love for the woman. Yes, Kara loved her. But she wasn't quite ready to say it yet. Kara had one secret she had to tell before Kara felt she could confess her love for the woman. But as Lena pulled Kara in for another searing kiss, all the fears Kara had, vanished.

\--- Several hours later

Alex couldn't help but notice her sister's more than usual giddy attitude. Ever since Kara had arrived at the DEO, she'd been wearing that bright smile, a smile that was brighter than Alex had ever seen. And there was the fact that Kara was floating practically all over the facility. Maggie also took note of this as she watched her fiancé's sister continue to float around giddily. 

"Little Danvers, honey, what's got you in such a jubilant mood?" Maggie asked

Kara giggled happily, obviously not realizing she was floating.

"Kara?" Alex asked.

"Hmm?"

"What has put you in such a good mood?" Alex asked, repeating Maggie's question. Kara's face flushed red and she looked down at the ground, finally realizing that she was floating. She gently let herself back down on the floor. 

"Maybe we should say who?" Maggie teased. It was no secret to the DEO that Kara and Lena were close. In fact some of them quite liked the couple. Knowing that a Luthor was on their side calmed a lot of people, while quite a few others were still skeptical of the CEO. But none of that mattered to Kara, the people closest to her, Alex, Maggie, Winn, J'onn, even James had grown fond of the Luthor. There was only one person in Kara's life who did not yet see the good in Kara's girlfriend, Kal. Kara understood. She knew all too well how Superman felt about his own cousin dating a Luthor. And no matter how hard Kara tried to show Clark the good in Lena, he just wouldn't budge. It wasn't that he hated Lena, it was that Kal didn't fully trust the Luthor. Kal was hesitant to put his trust in any Luthor after what happened with Lex. Kara's fear however is that because of Lex, Clark might never trust Lena. But Kara was always trying to look on the bright side of things, and she held hope that Superman might one day, trust the woman that Kara was so madly in love with.

"Kara?" Maggie asked, bringing Kara out of her thoughts.

"Yea?" Kara replied, giving direct eye contact with the detective. That was a mistake. As soon as Kara looked at Maggie, she went all detective mode on her. 

"OH!" Maggie laughed. "Oh you didn't?!" 

"Didn't what?" Alex asked, almost confused as Kara.

"Danvers, I think your sister got some last night."

"What?" Alex screamed, grabbing the attention of several people around. Kara lowered her head in embarrassment. Not that she was embarrassed of her night with Lena, Rao definitely not that, but embarrassed that Maggie was able to decipher the cause to Kara's jaunty mood so easily.

"Why don't we talk somewhere else?" Alex suggested. The other two women nodded in agreement and made their way to the training room for privacy. 

They entered and Maggie immediately bombarded Kara with questions.

"SO? How was it? What is she like in bed? Is she a top or bottom? Did she use her..."

"MAGGIE!" Alex scolded, not wanting to hear about her sister's sexual escapades.

"What, I'm just curious." Maggie argued.

 Kara was silent while Alex and Maggie bickered until Alex finally asked.

"Seriously though, how was it...but just spare me the details." Alex pleaded.

Kara smiled widely, finally exuding her thoughts of the night prior. "OH RAO IT WAS INCREDIBLE! Lena was so...Lean was...I mean she...just passionate, and pleasing, and beautiful and sexy. Ugh, I never thought I could have that many org..."

"NOPE! I don't need to hear that Kara." Alex stopped her sister before she'd say something that Alex wouldn't not be able to get out of her head. 

"Oh come on Al, let Kara tell us exactly what happened. In excruciating detail." Maggie teased once more. One thing Maggie would never get tired of is teasing her fiancé. "So exactly how many orgasms did Lady Luthor give you?" Alex gagged. Kara giggled, her face flushing bright red once more. "Quite a few then." 

"I hate you both." Alex muttered, Maggie playfully punched Alex's shoulder.

"Come on Danvers, I'm sure its not as many as I give you." 

"SAWYER!!" Alex protested. Kara was now the one gagging. Maggie couldn't hold back her laughter.

"You two are such easy marks." Maggie chuckled.

Suddenly, Kara collapsed onto the floor. 

"OH MY GOD! KARA!" Alex screamed, rushing to her sister's side.

"What the hell happened? Is the kyrptonite too high in here or something?" Maggie questioned.

"Its not even on!" Alex cried. 

"We better get her to the doctors immediately." 

"Yeah, help me out will you." Alex asked, the only emotion in Alex's mind was fear. What happened? What could have caused Kara to faint so casually? The room was not even turned on so something must be wrong with Kara.

\---

"I don't know what's going on with her mom." Alex cried into Eliza's shoulders. After Kara passed out, J'onn immediately had Alex call Eliza. Eliza went in full doctor mode when she arrived. Now all they had to do was wait to the test results to come in. Maggie stayed by Alex's side the entire time, doing everything she could to comfort the agent.

"Kara's strong, whatever is going on, I'm sure she'll be okay."

"But what could have done this? She's Supergirl for crying out loud, it just doesn't make..." Alex paused, clearly a thought had entered her head and Maggie took note of this.

"Sense? What's goin' on in that head of yours Danvers?"

"Maybe Lena was sick with something." Alex hated the thought of blaming Lena. If this was three months ago, Lena probably would have been Alex's go to suspect, but after getting to know the CEO, and seeing how happy she made Kara, Alex couldn't bear the thought of Lena having something to do with Kara's collapse. But, Lena was the only one to have been with Kara before Kara arrived to the DEO that day. 

"But that wouldn't explain how she got sick, as far as we know Lena does not know Kara is Supergirl, and even if she did, I highly doubt she would do anything to harm Kara."

"No, I agree, but Lena was the last one to be with..." Their conversation was cut short when the tablet in Eliza's hands beeped, indicating the tests were finished. Eliza swiped through the results and gasped when she realized what was going on with Kara.

"Mom! What's happening to Kara?" Alex asked worriedly.

"Oh my god!" Eliza exclaimed. 

"MOM! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MY SISTER?" Alex cried. Alex looked to her mom in fear, only to see a small smile grace her lips. "Mom, what is it?" Eliza's small smile turned into a wide smirk.

"Alex!" Eliza said happily, "Kara's pregnant."


	2. How did this happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara wraps her mind around being pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved reading the comments...don't worry this isn't a one chapter story, i just forgot to click that option. IDK how many chapters this will be but we'll just have to see.  
> Sorry for giving you all a scare. ENJOY!

"I'M WHAT?!?!?!?!" Kara exclaimed after her mother explain to the Kryptonian that she was carrying a smaller Kryptonian in her belly. She'd woken up just as Eliza told Alex. They had forgotten that they were standing next to the solar lamps. Kara had woken to see her Eliza, Alex, and Maggie at her side. Kara forced a smile but when she heard that she was pregnant she went wide-eyed.

"You're pregnant." Eliza repeated.

Nothing...Kara stared blankly at her Earth mother, not entirely sure how to process this new piece of information. But shock soon found it's way to Kara's brain.

"I'm PREGNANT???" She questioned once again. "OH RAO I'M PREGNANT!!" She cried happily. "I'm pregnant." She said once more, this time in a state of confusion. Eliza settled herself on the bed with Kara resting her hands on Kara's shoulders, while Alex and Maggie each took one of Kara's hands. Kara took in a deep breathe. "Okay, I'm pregnant."

"Yes dear." Eliza said re-assuredly. It took a few more seconds for the true realization to hit Kara. _I'M CARRYING LENA'S BABY!!_ The blonde thought happily. _Oh Rao!! I'M carrying Lena's baby._ Kara now thought, terrified. _What if she doesn't want it...what if...oh no! She didn't know I could get pregnant from her...I didn't know I could get pregnant from her. What if I tell her and she resents me, what if I tell her and she.._. Kara's mind shuddered at the thought, _what if she hates me?_ Kara felt tears dripping down her cheeks. She couldn't push the thought away that Lena might hate her for getting pregnant by her. Kara knew all to well how Lena felt about Lillian and of Lena's fear of turning into her mother. And Kara couldn't help but feel guilty for perhaps forcing Lena into this position. Forcing Lena to be a mother when Lena feared she'd be a bad one. Kara now broke down thinking of what she was forcing Lena into. 

Kara was in shock, Eliza was doing everything she could to calm Kara down. 

"Breathe Kara, breathe."  Alex said quietly, holding her sister's hands tightly. Maggie rubbed Kara's back while Eliza massaged Kara's shoulders. It was a lot to take in, Kara being pregnant.

"We should probably call Mon-El." Eliza suggested. At this, All three pairs of younger eyes widened. "What?" Eliza asked confused. Eliza did not know that Mon-El and Kara had broken up. Kara had never told Eliza. It was not an easy break-up either. Mon-El's lies were getting old for Kara and she couldn't stand him. And although Kara wouldn't dare admit it, the real reason behind the break-up was Lena. 

"The baby is not Mon-El's." Kara whispered to her mother. Eliza's face showed confusion. 

"Then who is the father?" She asked. Kara's face sunk. She had no choice but to tell Eliza who she was seeing. It wasn't because Kara was afraid of Eliza's reaction to Lena, but...knowing Lena's family history, it would be understandable if Eliza did not like Lena. However, the main reason Kara felt for keeping her relationship with Lena a secret from her mother is that Kara did not want to overshadow Alex's coming out with her own. Though, Kara didn't really see it like that. Homosexuality wasn't a thing on Kyrpton, most marriages were arranged, and rarely out of love, but it wasn't rare if two people of the same sex were paired. And of the few marriages based on love, even some of those were same-sex. So Kara hadn't never really seen her attraction to Lena as Kara being gay, its just, she loved Lena, simple as that.

"Kara," Eliza asked, bringing Kara out of her trance. "Who is the father?" 

"Alex, Mags, could you guys give us a minute?" Kara asked, knowing this was a conversation to have just between them.

"Of course sis!" Alex replied, kissing her sister's hand. Maggie smiled politely and left the room with Alex, leaving Kara and Eliza alone. Kara drew in a deep breathe.

"Mom, there is no father." Kara said calmly.

"Pardon, how could there be no father, I mean there has to be someon..." Eliza stopped herself, realizing what Kara might be trying to say.

"There is a mother." Kara said, this time worry took the tone in her voice, as Kara's innocent eyes began to water.

"May I ask who?" Eliza asked. This was it, Kara's fear of her mother finding out who would be the mother of Kara's child. Kara held high hopes that Eliza would approve, but that tiny uncertainty is what had stopped Kara in the past.

"Lena Luthor." Kara whispered so quiet, yet so lovingly.

"Oh, so when Alex said Lena was the last one to be with you...Lena was...I see." Eliza said nothing after that, she only hugged her daughter. Kara now let herself cry into her adoptive mother's shoulder, letting all the tears flow freely.

"Oh, honey its okay." Eliza comforted while Kara continued to cry. "Its okay, its okay." Eliza repeated until Kara's crying had subsided.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you Mom, its just, I know how you feel about the Luthors and I was worried you wouldn't approve. And I wanted to tell you but then Alex came out and I didn't want to overshadow her by telling you how I felt about her, and then Medusa and CADMUS and it just..." Kara babbled out. 

"Kara, " Eliza softly stopped Kara, "I think she's wonderful for you." Kara wiped her eyes of tears.

"Really?"

"Of course, being your mother, I kept an eye on Lena after she moved to National City after your cousin arrested Lena's brother. But when I realized she harbored no ill intentions for you, I quite like the CEO."

"Thanks, Mom, that...that means a lot." Kara thanked. Kara was relieved, she was so worried about what her mother would think of the Luthor, so Kara rested her head against Eliza's shoulders, letting Eliza rub Kara's back in comfort. They stayed silent for a bit until Eliza broke.

"I'm going to be a grandma!" Eliza said happily. Kara laughed. 

"Yeah."

"I'm so excited. I'll finally get to see a baby Super!" Eliza was beaming. It was clear to Kara since she had arrived to Earth that Eliza always wanted to see a baby Kara. Kara assumed it was a mom thing, despite being adopted, that never changed Eliza wanting to see a baby Supergirl. But thought rushed a very big question, a frightening one at that.

"Oh Rao! What if they have powers, what if they hurt someone as a baby, what if they hurt Lena?" Kara paused, thinkng again of something that frightened her. "OH RAO! WHAT AM I GOING TO TELL LENA? SHE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW I'M SUPERGIRL, AND NOW I'M PREGNANT WITH HER BABY! SHE'S GOING To HATE ME!" 

"KARA!" Alex screamed, re-entering the room with Eliza, "Calm down." Alex's voice was comforting for Kara. Well, her voice always comforted Kara. Alex always helped Kara through tough times, Kara's break up with Mon-El and her revelation of her feelings for Lena all occurred on the same night. Kara doesn't remember how many potstickers she and Alex went through that night but Kara was certain it was in the couple dozens. Alex now took Eliza's place while Eliza remained at Kara's side. Kara was crying once more, fretting over what Lena might say when Kara tells her. Lena will have so many questions. One being how...How is Kara pregnant?  _I'm an alien,_ didn't seem like a good answer, nor will that answer suffice if Lena asks how Kara is pregnant so quickly. Honestly, Kara was now uncertain how her reproductive system works, she never really got that far in the science guild on Kyrpton, it was never explained to her. Kara assumed it worked like humans did, Clark explained it a little...that was an awkward conversation...but now, with Kara being impregnated by Lena, she was not sure anymore.

"Kara?" Alex asked lightly, once more bringing Kara out from her thoughts, a seemingly common occurrence today. "Lena could never hate you. Granted, she'll probably be in shock just as you are, possibly even more because you have to tell her you're pregnant AND that you're Supergirl, but Lena won't hate you Kara, trust me." Alex knew Kara does, but there was one small, ok, not small, it was a huge secret that Alex had been keeping. Something that she had heard that she wish she hadn't but now, seeing Kara like this, Alex was glad Lena had told her this secret. Lena told Alex that she loved Kara. It was an intense conversation. Alex had gone big sister on Lena a couple weeks after she and Kara had started dating. Alex gave Lena the 'What are your intentions' speech. The first thing Lena said was 'I love her Alex.' To say Alex was shocked would be an understatement, but Alex spent the next twenty minutes listening to Lena. Lena explained how she fell in love with Kara, everything that Kara did that made Lena happy, and every fear that Lena shared, Alex found that Kara was the reason for Lena beginning to overcome those fears. Alex was astonished at the level of affection Lena had for her sister. Alex knew Kara was kind and always saw the good in people, but what Alex often did not see what how other's took it. And it was clear that Kara's trust and belief of the good in Lena had quite a substantial affect on the usually well composed CEO, who was now a crying mess in front of Alex. 

So right now, knowing that Kara was carrying the child of the woman that loved her, Alex knew Lena would not hate Kara. But it brought up the question, what would Lena's reaction be? Alex, from what Kara had told her, was frightened of mothers. Alex was sure it came from the two mothers Lena had. Her biological mother not wanting Lena, and then Lillian, who easily won worst mother of the year, several years in a row. But Alex was sure Lena would be none of those things, its just a matter of caretaking now...sure Lena had money, easily able to support a child with Kara, but if that child has superpowers...that's another question entirely.

"Kara, I think you've got quite a long talk with Lena coming your way." Alex said. Kara, whose tears had finally stopped, drew in a deep breath and nodded in agreement. 

"I'm not sure she'll receive it so kindly." Kara said

"Kara, listen to me. Just say everything on your mind. Lena is a very smart woman and will listen to what you have to say. She'll be shocked, and confused, maybe a little mad, but I'm sure she won't hate you." Alex comforted her sister as best she could. In situations like these though, that task sometimes proved difficult. When Kara was worried or upset about something, the solution was simple, potstickers and pizza, but these past few months have had quite an emotional toll on Kara. Not to say that Kara was emotionally weak but she'd been through quite alot. Between Kara comforting Alex when Maggie rejected her, (and thank God that that turned itself around), CADMUS, Mon-El, Lena, and now add a baby into the mix, Alex was sure Kara's mind was racing just as fast as the blonde could fly. The only thing Alex could think of was to help her sister on what to say.

"Why don't you take a day or two and think about what you need to say to Lena, if you want I can help you." Alex suggested.

"NO!" Kara rejected, "This is something I should tell her right now." Kara said, getting up from the bed. Once she stood, she faltered for a second before regaining her balance. "Okay...maybe not right now. But Alex, I think I need to tell her tonight."

Eliza, who had been listening to their conversation, finally added her input.

"I agree, Kara, knowing you, the longer you keep this to yourself, the worse you feel. I don't know how you're doing with your Supergirl secret with Lena, but I think its best to lay it all out in the open. It'll be alot to take in, but trust that Lena will listen, and you'll be just fine."

"I...you're right. Thanks Mom. I just don't want to hurt her." Kara confessed. Eliza smiled.

"You love her don't you?" Eliza questioned, though she already knew the answer. Kara closed her eyes and smiled.

"I love her so much."

"Then everything will be fine."

"Yeah, Little Danvers," Maggie added, who had been listening the entire time, but staying put, leaning on the doorway, "you'll do great."

Kara looked around to the three woman at her side. They all cared for her well being so much, and Kara thanked Rao everyday that she had these girls in her lives.

"You guys are the best. Now if you'll leave me alone, I need to prepare a speech for Lena." Kara teased. Maggie left the room, giving Kara a loving wink. Eliza and Alex rose from the bed and kissed each side of Kara's forehead. 

"I love you guys." Kara said.

"I love you too." Alex and Eliza replied in unison. They left Kara to her speech. It was going to be a long night for both Lena and Kara. Kara reached for her phone that was sitting on the table by the sun bed and opened her messages to Lena.

**< 3 LENA <3**

_'Hey Lena! Can we talk_ _2nite_?' Kara tapped out on her screen. She sent the message and waiting only a minute before a reply came through.

 _'Of course my dear, my place or yours?_  'Kara had an idea that might help with tonight.

_'Mine, if you don't mind.'_

_'I'll see you tonight, 7 or 8 sound good?'_

_'I'll see you then!'_ Kara typed out, Kara also tapped out I love you, but deleted the words before they could be sent. It doesn't count but it felt nice to have it written out...so Kara could see that words that she so deeply felt. Kara then opened her messages with Alex

**_Badass Sister_ **

_'Could you maybe help me out and set up a dinner at my apartment for Lena and me? '_ Kara asked. She knew the answer would be yes.

_'Duh! what do you need?'_

_'Candles and flowers, I'll take care of the food. '_

_'Consider it done. I'll get Maggie to help.'_

_'Thanks Alex, you're the best.'_

_'I know.'_ Kara laughed. 

Now that that was sorted out, Kara began to go over in her mind what she would say to Lena. Of all the things she needed to say, the one thing Kara wanted to be sure was said right tonight would be 'I Love You' because Kara could not keep it in any longer. She loved Lena, and Rao, she just wanted her to know.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last nights episode was meh...at least we got a supercorp hug and i liked James trying to being a rolemodel for the kid alien (i forgot his name already)  
> I had something to say about the episode but just go to my tumblr and read it there 
> 
>  
> 
> I know nothing about the Kyrptonian pregnancy stuff so I'm just gonna make it up as i go along.


	3. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena thinks over her relationship with Kara and what the blonde may be hiding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's POV during the time Kara was at the DEO...The Talk is the next chapter and it is good!
> 
> (there will be a few things that didn't happen in the show in here... it'll make sense though)

In the past, Lena probably would have been in the office on a Saturday afternoon anyway. It was all too common, but all the was before she met Kara. Before, Lena would keep to herself, keep to her work, not having much interest in the lives of those around her, save for Jess, her secretary. It wasn't that she didn't care about her employees, Lena just didn't think any would touch her with a ten-foot pole. Jess was perhaps the only one who knew Lena better than anyone. That was until Kara came along, or as Lena likes to call it, TBS, or the Time Before Sunshine. Ever since meeting the literal human personification of the sunshine and puppies, Lena found that she spent much of her weekends with Kara. Lena cherished every second. Kara was the first person, apart from maybe Jess, who looked past her last name. Lena admits it was odd at first, she wasn't quite sure what coaxed the blonde to spend time with Lena. At first, of course, Lena thought Kara was just playing nice to get a story, but as time passed that was clearly not the case.  Lena liked to think that Kara was just as enthralled by Lena as Lena was to Kara at their first meeting. And perhaps it really was that, love at first sight, even so, Lena still wasn't quite sure, they had been dating for two and half months now and Lena still isn't sure what convinced Kara to look past her family. Every time Lena asked, Kara would give the same answer, 'I believed you' referencing to Lena saying she wanted to make a name for herself outside her family. But to Lena, Kara had no problem with her own family. As far as Lena had seen, Kara had the closet relationship she'd ever seen with a sibling. She and Alex were quite the dynamic duo. Lena adored that relationship. She somewhat was jealous of it. Lex had been...well Lex was probably the only one of the Luthor household to care for Lena. Lex always called Lena when she was feeling down or depressed. But that was before he went insane, before he massacred so many innocent lives, before Superman.

  
That brought Lena into another thought as she wandered over research notes for her latest project. Superman, or Clark Kent, as Lex had divulged, Clark had appeared with Kara that day, questioning why she wasn't on that shuttle. Lena knew it would be a challenge to defend herself against Clark Kent, not only was he a hero, but he was a very good reporter.  _Hero,_ Lena thought. Yes, Lena did think Clark was a hero...but that didn't mean she had to like him. She didn't hate him either. It was...hard, to say the least, to accept the man who put her brother in jail, despite everything Lex had done, he was still Lena's brother, and dammit if she didn't still love him, at least for who he used to be. Sure he'd sent multiple assassin's to kill her, but Lena couldn't bring herself to hate the only person in her family who loved her, even though that man is gone. 

 

But Clark appearing with Kara raised several questions, they had said that they were cousins. Which immediately made Lena think Kara was Supergirl. And over the course of the next few days, her suspicion came more and more realistic. Lena never brought it up, she felt Kara didn't have to reveal such a secret, especially to a Luthor. The evidence was overwhelming, Kara's mannerisms and her seemingly supernatural ability to appear when Lena was in danger was proof enough. It was cl;ear Kara struggled with English occasionally, Kara would often ramble on and on, and easily get flustered, and there was that phrase _'Oh Rao'_ that she'd often say. However after Supergirl saved Lena from her mother and Metallo, that night brought in another point of view. As Lena invited Kara up to her office, and through all Lena's thanks for Kara believing in her, Supergirl landed on the balcony. Lena took in the image of Kara and Supergirl standing next to each other. They looked strikingly similar, Lena thought that there couldn't possibly be another set of Kara's mesmerizing blue eyes, but there was Supergirl standing next to Kara. So after that night, Lena dismissed the thought of Kara being Supergirl, but in no way did Lena stop seeing Kara as a hero. So Kara wasn't Supergirl, but Lena knew Kara had a secret. 

Lena didn't know what is was since the Supergirl theory was invalid. But she still had a couple theories. The first was Alex. Lena adored their closeness and Lena would never force Kara to abandon Alex just to spend more time with Lena, but sometimes would just drop everything and run to Alex. At first, Lena attributed this to Kara being Supergirl. Alex was clearly not an FBI agent, so Lena assumed that Alex worked with the organization that worked with Supergirl, but since Kara apparently was not the caped hero, Lena thought it must be something serious. The first time Lena thought something was wrong is when Kara told Lena about Maggie, and subsequently the detective effectively shattering the heart of the sister of Lena's crush. Lena and Kara had been having dinner in her office when the call came, Kara apologized profusely, Lena was all too understanding and let the blonde go comfort her sister. And for the next week or so it was the same. Lena and Kara would be together, but there time would be cut short when Alex would call.  But when the detective came to her senses and revealed her feelings for Alex, Lena thought Kara wouldn't rush out anymore now that her sister was happy. But that wasn't the case, Kara would still get calls from Alex, and again, Kara would drop everything and run to her sister. Lena didn't mind so much however, its just that she was worried that something might be wrong with Alex, such as a medical issue or emotional state. Lena prayed that everything was fine and that it was just a sister thing where Kara would immediately join her sister. Maybe Alex was protective of Kara. More often than not when Alex called, Supergirl would be soon helping to stop crime, which initially added to Lena's suspicions, but again when that was discredited, Lena guessed that Alex was calling Kara to get somewhere safe in case things got out of hand.

Lena's second theory was food. With the amount of food that Kara consumed, Lena was still amazed at how fit Kara was. Lena had no complaints of Kara's body, however Lena concerned that whatever Kara did was unhealthy. They would go to the gym regularly since they had started dating but Kara rarely worked out much, not doing much other than running. But Lena could tell Kara was strong as she'd have no problem spotting Lena when she'd lift. In fact, one time Lena almost lost hold while lifting 120, but Kara easily saved her, and Lena felt as if Kara picked it up as if it was nothing. If her Supergirl theory wasn't discredited, it make alot of sense, but Lena just didn't know how Kara stayed fit. She didn't think it was a eating disorder, but it whatever it was couldn't be healthy. Kara ate almost everywhere they went. Kara would always have little snacks tucked away in hidden spots. Since they had started their relationship, Lena made sure her office was always stocked with some junk food for Kara. Lena cursed herself however for doing that because whatever the blonde did to stay so fit, Lena was basically encouraging her. Whatever Kara did though, it worked, and it worked well.

But that thought brought Lena to her third theory. Work...Reporting. Kara was an outstanding reporter, though having only been one not long. Lena likes to think that she pushed Kara to the job.  _'Ms. Danvers, I didn't see your name on the byline.'_ Lena remembered saying. The face Kara made after that would forever be etched into Lena's memory. Those surprised puppy eyes were outrageously beautiful, as was her reply, ' _Oh, I'm not a reporter.'_ Lena wasn't fazed at the response,  _'Could have fooled me.'_ Lena never had admitted it but she saw the smile Kara had after that. It was at the moment Lena felt something for the blonde, whether it be a silly crush or something more, Lena knew Kara would be a part of her life. And when Kara told Lena that she had accepted a reporter job that Cat Grant had offered, Lena could help but smile, feeling on the inside that she had something to do with that. Over time, Lena realized just how good Kara was, Lena was most impressed about her article on Lena's Alien Detection Device. Lena thanked God she scrapped that project, while she worked hard on it, Kara had a good point, and, at the time, Lena didn't want to out Kara as Supergirl, but now, having known Kara, and having been her girlfriend for over two months, Lena began to share Kara's views, despite still being uncertain of Kara's true identity. 

Kara was dedicated to her job, maybe too dedicated. In fact, Lena saw her younger self, well maybe five months ago Lena Luthor, in Kara. Kara would get a call from Snapper or James, and immediately she'd run to CatCo. Lena admired Kara's tenacity for the job, but again, she'd leave Lena behind. Lena had grown accustom to Kara's shortcoming's to the truth, she just wished Kara would be a little more forthcoming. And this was another reason that Lena suspected Kara was National City's Superhero. Everytime Kara got a good piece, it was always be about Supergirl. Lena found it humorous at first. Kara trying to uphold her superhero identity, but after Lena's suspicion was put down, Lena concluded that Supergirl and Kara were friends and Supergirl was helping Kara advance her Kara, as was Lena. Lena loved that she could give Kara exclusives. Lena had already planned on letting Kara be the only reporter to get such a privilege before the CEO found that she was infatuated with Kara. Then when they became closer, and their interviews turned into lunch dates, and when they started dating, those interviews, turned to lunch dates, turned to kissing, lots and lots of kissing.

And that brought Lena's thoughts to last night. Lena's felt her lower body quiver at the thoughts of last night. Everything was perfect, EVERYTHING. Lena began to replay last nights events in her mind.

_Kara came home rather late, Lena didn't think much of it, it was Friday night, Kara was probably spending time with her friends while Lena finished up at work. Lena had wanted to get a lot done work, and despite her working hard today, she still had a mass of papers to look through. But Lena paid to heed as she wanted to give all her attention to Kara this weekend. ALL her attention. Lena couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to devour Kara. Kara was rather shy about the subject of sex. Lena didn't quite know where it came from. But Lena knew Kara certainly wanted it. She had said as much. '_ I do Lena, I really want you, I'm...just nervous, I don't want to hurt you.'  _Lena remembered Kara saying a few nights earlier. Lena didn't understand why but, tonight, Lena planned to give Kara all the attention she desired, expecting nothing in return. Lena just wanted Kara to know that she was safe with her and nothing Kara could do would ever hurt her._

_Kara opened the door and gasped. The apartment was layered with dozens of candles and roses. Lena hid in Kara's bedroom until Kara had the full effect of all the roses and candles_

_"Oh Rao, Lena!" Lena heard her say. Lena heard Kara walk around the living room, giggling and sighing as she breathed in her surroundings._

_"Hello darling." Lena said from the bedroom. Lena was getting impatient... she was anxious for Kara to see what she was wearing. Lacy red lingerie, according to Kara, red was Lena's color. Lena agreed. She did like red, and loved Kara seeing her in red._

_Kara entered the bedroom carrying her jacket in her arms, and upon sight of Lena, she dropped it, her mouth agape at what her girlfriend was Lena._

_"It's...its not my birthday is it?" Kara joked. Lena chuckled._

_"No darling, but tonight is all about you."_

_"Lena, " Kara said, her tone turning somber, "I'm not sure if..."_

_"Kara, I know you're nervous but, I just want you to know that its okay. You don't have to be afraid, you won't hurt me, I won't hurt you. I just want...I just want you Kara." Lena sighed lovingly, moving ever so slowly to Kara. Kara made no move to stop her advance. Lena finally stopped directly in front of her girlfriend. Lena slowly placed her hands on Kara's hips, pulling her closer. Lena slowly took off Kara's glasses and laid them down on the dresser next to them. Lena leaned in close, her mind screaming for a kiss._

_"Lena?"  Kara asked quietly, her voice barely above a whisper._

_"Yes, darling?" Lena breathed against the heat of the lips that were not but an inch from touching her own._

_"I trust you." Lena smirked devishly._

_"Good." And with that Lena captured Kara's lips. Her hands traveled up from Kara's hips the back of her neck. They stood frozen for quite some time, allowing each other to melt into the kiss. Kara allowed Lena to take full control. And once Kara felt Lena's tongue for entrance, a soft moan escaped her mouth. Lena smiled._ Just you wait Danvers,  _Lena thought,_ this is just the beginning.  _Lena let her_ _tongue tickle Kara's for a few minutes before beginning to move Kara to the bed. Lena pushed Kara down on the bed and stood at the foot of it, allowing Kara to soak in the view of Lena standing over her in her sheer lingerie. Lena swore she could see evidence of drool on Kara's chin._

_"Like what you see?" Lena teased._

_"Hhh...uu, hot. yeah." Kara managed, possibly surprised she could even speak given how sexy her girlfriend looked. Lena grinned. She knelt down and the bed and sexily crawled her way to a very turned on blonde. Kara backed herself up against the headboard as Lena stalked her prey.  
_

_"I think you got too many layers my dear." Lena said tugging at the hem of Kara's cardigan. Lena slowly Kara's shirt over her body to reveal a black lacy bra gracing her perfect breasts. Lena smiled hungrily._

_"Like what_ you  _see?" Kara teased in returned. Lena replied with a searing kiss to Kara's lips. Lena tossed the shirt aside and placed her hands on either side of Kara's face, pulling her head up to deepen the kiss. Kara reached down to toy with Lena's lingerie but Lena pulled back._

_"Ah, ah. Not yet, I'm still working on you." Lena couldn't help but tease Kara, her face was tomato red. So Lena reapplied her lips to Kara's while she fiddled with Kara's bra. She unhooked it and had off Kara's chest with ease. Lena broke the kiss and straddled herself atop Kara so that she could take in the sight. Kara's breasts were perfect. Perfect size, perfect shape, perfect...just perfect. Lena smiled once more a devilish smile as she lowered her head between Kara's breasts. Lena kissed the center while her hands gently grabbed either boob._

_"oh." Kara moaned._ It'll only get better Kara! _Lena thought happily as she transferred her lips to Kara's right breast while massaging the other. She gently bit Kara's nipple. Lena felt Kara jerk up in response._

_"Looks like I..." Lena began but was stopped by Kara._

_"Shut up and just keep doing what your doing." Kara commanded. Lena gasped, she'd never heard Kara with such a commanding voice. It was really,_ really  _hot._

_"Yes ma'am." Lena complied, switching breasts. Lena sucked the nipple on Kara's left breast while her hands made their way to the button on Kara's pants. The final barrier between Lena and what she craved. Not to say Lena was horny...well okay, she was very horny, but Lena just wanted to give all the passion Kara deserved._

_Lena toyed with the button until it came undone. Lena sat up and slid Kara's pants off with ease, leaving Kara in nothing but black panties that matches the bra that was somewhere on the floor in the room. Lena stared at Kara intently, not needing words to ask Kara what she wanted. Kara nodded._

_Lena placed her fingers under the waistband and soon too, Kara's panties joined the bra on the floor. Lena sat in front of her completely naked girlfriend, taking in the glorious sight._

_"You are so beautiful Kara Danvers." Lena expounded lovingly. Kara smiled nervously, Lena guessed this was a very pinnacle moment for her, having Lena see her naked. Lena ought to return the favor. Lena reached for the hem of the top part of her lingerie and quickly lifted it off. Kara's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped, all the while drawing in a very deep breathe. But before Kara could fully take in the sight Lena dropped back down to kiss Kara. The feeling of Kara's breasts rubbing against Lena's own set her off in such a way she could barely contain herself. Lena pressed her body onto Kara's allowing her weight to rest on Kara's astonishingly perfect figure._ God, she's so perfect,  _Lena thought with love as the kiss continued._

_But a firm grip on Lena's ass caused her to gasp. With the passion of the kiss, Lena failed to notice where Kara's hands were venturing. But Lena didn't mind, Kara's grip on her ass was surprising but oh so very welcome. Soon, Kara's fingers traveled under the waistband of the last article of clothing Lena was wearing. Kara didn't hold back, she ripped the panties and tossed them aside. Lena broke the kiss and stared in awe at the shredded article of clothing._

_"Oh, sorry Lena, I didn't mean..." Kara began, but Lena wouldn't allow her to finish, placing a finger on Kara's lips. Lena didn't care about the lingerie, she was just surprised. But now having slowed down a bit, Lena sat up, now allowing Kara to get a nice view of the body in front of her. As Lena straddled Kara, Kara's eyes slowly moved from Lena's legs on up. Lena saw that she was taking in every part of Lena's body. Cherishing, each eyeful as if it would be the last time seeing her girlfriend like this,_ though that will most definitely not be the case,  _Lena thought._

_"Lena you're just, wow you are just so beautiful. and pretty, and passionate." Kara whispered. Once again, Lena felt her devilish smirk come about._

_"Well then, let me show you just how passionate I am." Lena said gracing herself back down on Kara's body._

_Lena began with a quick kiss on Kara's lips before moving to her neck. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's back, allowing Lena better access. Lena delicately bit Kara's neck and pulled up and released, allowing the skin back in place. She did this several time across the blondes neck, receiving a soft moan each time letting Lena know Kara was definitely enjoying this, however no marks were made. Lena frowned, she was being gentle...but not that gentle, but Lena quickly tossed the disappointment aside as Lena's lips traveled from Kara's neck to her breasts. Kara's let go of Lena's back and now gripped the headboard of the bed as Lena gave Kara's breasts tender care. Lena only used her mouth, tongue, and lips on Kara's boobs, while her hands were placed on Kara's thighs, lazily making their way up to Kara's very wet center. Lena could tell Kara was already on the verge of an orgasm without Lena having done anything. It's clear Kara has been wanting this, and wanting it for a long time._

_Lena swayed her attention from Kara's breasts and began making her way down, at an agonizing slow pace for Kara. Lena continued to place kisses around Kara's finely toned stomach until Kara couldn't take it anymore. Kara pushed Lena's head down to her core._

_"Little impatient are we?" Lena teased, allowing her breath to hit Kara's anxious clitoris._

_"Just..." But before Kara could Lena to shut up, Lena kissed Kara's entrance._

_"Ooohh." Kara moaned loudly. Lena smiled as she continued the kiss. Lena rested her hands on Kara's upper thighs, pushing them apart._

_As Lena continued the kiss, she could feel Kara already about to have an orgasm, so Lena encouraged her, lightly scraping her tongue along the top of Kara's clit._

_Kara let out a guttural moan as she came._

_"Fuck." Kara moaned hungrily. Lena gasped, Lena raised her head and rested it on Kara's lower stomach._

_"Kara Danvers! Did you just curse?" Lena taunted. But Kara was at a lost of words. So Lena continued her work down south.  
_

_Each movement of her tongue, her kiss, each nibble her teeth made, made Kara sigh and moan in pure ecstasy. Lena was pretty sure she gave Kara a few more orgasms before Lena re positioned herself on top of Kara._

_Lena grabbed Kara's chin and kissed her messily. Immediately Kara's tongue begged to enter Lena's mouth. Lena happily replied as Kara grabbed Lena's legs and sat them up on the bed. Without breaking the kiss, Kara pushed Lena down on the bed, allowing Kara to be on top._

_Lena could feel Kara's clitoris press up against her own, and God did it set Lena off. Kara's hips moved up and down slowly, cautiously, Lena could tell that Kara wanted to feel every bit of Lena's core against her own but Kara was still being very cautious. But Lena paid no mind to that, just the feeling of Kara's warmth against her own was mind numbing. Both woman were moaning as they both were nearing an orgasm. Kara refused to break the kiss that she and Lena had been connected with for several minutes. Their tongues swayed all around their mouths, each one trying to gain control over the other. And when Kara made a deep hard thrust against Lena, Lena couldn't contain her orgasm any longer. Kara let herself go as well, allowing their fluids to mix in with one another._

_Kara finally broke the kiss but stayed atop Lena. Both women were breathing heavy, detoxing from the sheer adrenaline each carried in their veins._

_"I lo..." Kara stopped herself. Lena's heart leaped into her throat. "That was amazing." She said breathless. Kissing Lena one more time. Lena could be sad that Kara didn't say it but after that sex, despite not getting eaten out by Kara, Lena couldn't even fathom being sad about it._

_"I'm glad I could make you cum fives times." Lena taunted, kissing Kara._

_"Yeah, that was...just, you're just so remarkable." Kara commented, pulling Lena up._

_They knelt in the bad, allowing each other to  bask in each other's beauty before falling down in the bed._

_Lena huddled herself against Kara, allowing her to be the big spoon for the night. Listening to the deep, steady breathing of Kara, Lena thinks that the blonde is already sleeping._ I love you Kara.  _Lena thought to herself, silently cursing herself for not saying it aloud._

_But Lena didn't dwell on for very long as she too followed her beautiful girlfriend into sleep._

 

Lena drew in a deep breath as she closed her thoughts on last nights events. She cursed herself for allowing her to get carried away at her thoughts as she felt a lingering dampness in her underwear. 

But all that was soon distracted by a buzzing phone on Lena's desk. Lena excitedly picked it up when she saw who it was.

**Sunshine <3<3<3**

_'Hey Lena! Can we talk _2nite_?' _ Lena read in the text.

_'Of course my dear, my place or yours?'_ Lena tapped on the screen in question. Lena was hoping Kara would offer hers because the more time Lena spent at Kara's, the less she liked spending in her own.

_'Mine, if you don't mind.'_ No...Lena did not mind at all.

_'I'll see you tonight, 7 or 8 sound good?'_ Lena asked, 7-8 seemed a little late for a Saturday but since she didn't get enough done on Friday, and having spent most of the early afternoon thinking of last nights events, Lena needed to get caught up before taking the day tomorrow.

_'I'll see you then!'_ Was Kara's reply.

Lena set her phone back down on the desk, determined to get work done, but still wondering what Kara wanted to talk about. Lena hoped all was well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this mature right??? :)  
> (lets be honest, if you were supergirl and you got laid by lena, you'd be breathless too)
> 
> so if you didn't get it, I had what J'onn did for for Lena, the same thing he did with Cat. He acted as Supergirl to draw suspicion away from Kara. It'll be explained in the next chapter.
> 
> Someone asked about my tumblr  
> chazene.tumblr.com  
> (just search Chazene...my icon is Dwight from the Office)
> 
> Your guys' comments mean so much to me! Thank You!  
> (I'm really bad at replying...as in I haven't really replied to anyone...i'll work on that)  
> Also...lena in those promo pictures...DAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYUUUUUUUUMMMMMMM!


	4. The Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confesses everything to Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the chapter you all have been waiting for:)

Lena arrived at Kara's apartment a few minutes after eight. She'd spent a good part of the evening finishing work and thinking over what Kara wanted to talk about. Lena had a few ideas, the most prominent of which would include last nights events. Lena was sure Kara had no regrets about allowing Lena to give all the pleasure Kara desired, but Lena could sense Kara was still little scared. And Lena would do everything in her power to help Kara overcome her fears, whatever they may be.

Lena entered the apartment to find a scene similar to the night prior. They were a few less candles and flowers than Lena had placed, but the scene was too beautiful for Lena to care. Kara was standing at the dining table, with the finest meal Lena had seen set up.

"Kara, this is wonderful." Lena praised, taking in the sight in front of her. Kara was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, and yet, it made her beautiful eyes pop, and she also wore sweatpants. She was not wearing her glasses, bringing her eyes out even more. "You, look wonderful." Kara smiled shamlessly.

"I was going to dress up for you, but I got..caught up at the DEO ." Kara's heart was racing, The nerves of the talk she had prepared had been set in for quite some time. Lena could see that fear on Kara's face.

"Darling, is everything okay? What is it you want to talk about?" Lena asked softly. Kara drew in a deep breath and ignored the question.

"Let's eat first, yes?" Kara suggested, motioning to the feast in front of them. Lena happily complied, taking her seat across the table from Kara. The meal was quite exquisite. Filet Mignon, was the main course, graced by a side of potatoes, and a very fine aged wine.

"I didn't know you could cook Kara, I really only have ever seen you eat takeout."

"Yeah well, I figured I'd butter you up before our talk." Kara said. Lena was taken back. She eyed Kara with question as she stabbed her steak, cutting it up for a bite.

"Anything I need to be concerned about?" Lena asked worriedly as she took a bite of the steak. Her teeth screamed in pain. The meat was so burnt Lena couldn't even take a bite. Lena politely put the piece that was still attached to her fork back on the plate.

"What? Did I not cook right?" Kara asked, feeling mortified.

"Kara, I don't think you did, I ought to be able to at least bite it, but looking at this, I think you burnt the living hell out of it."

"Oh Rao, dammit, I'm sorry Lena I just, I wanted to do something meaningful and...I just wanted to make feel good because I don't know how you'll react to what I have to say to you."

"Tell you what Kara, I'll get us some pizza, and then we'll talk okay." Lena suggested swirling the wine in her glass.

"Oh...okay." Kara slumped onto the couch. "I'm sorry Lena."

"Its quite alright Kara, I really do appreciate the effort, cooking isn't for everyone." Lena teased as she called for pizza.

Kara got up from her sulking position and walked into her bedroom to make a call of her own as Lena ordered their pizza. Kara's phone shook in her nervous hands as the phone dialed Alex. It took a few rings before Alex picked up.

" _Hello_?" Alex said, out of breath. Kara's face went red as it was apparent she was interrupting something.

"Alex? I, I screwed up the dinner, I'm just not sure I can do this."

" _It'll be fine Kara, just tell her everything you need to say._ "

" _Hey Little Danver's_." Maggie interjected, also sounding out of breath... _I most definitely interrupted something_ , Kara embarrassingly thought. _"That woman is nuts about you, she'd be crazy to reject you especially when you're carrying her baby_."

Kara took a moment with a deep breath. "Okay guys, wish me luck."

" _Good Luck_." The two said in unison. Kara hung up as she began to hear Alex laughing from Maggie's actions, Kara certainly did not want that in her head. She tossed her phone on the bed and prepared to return to the living room with Lena until a white stick sitting on her night stand caught her eye. She was scared of that stick as she made her way towards it. Kara sighed as she picked up the pregnancy test and turned it in her hands to see the two bars, marking her positively pregnant. It was silly, taking the test, but it was something that Kara felt she needed to do. Eliza had figured out how Kara got pregnant. Eliza had come to the conclusion that Kara was part asexual, meaning she didn't necessarily have to have sex to get pregnant, but being half asexual, sex was required. It didn't really make sense to Kara in retrospect, she didn't have to have sex, but had to??? It was confusing. Kara figured that her and Lena's exchange of each others fluids during sex is what made Kara pregnant, but also just being so close to Lena when Kara's emotions were so high and the pure blissful attention she gave may have also brought on the child. She brought the stick up and held it close to her heart. She breathed in a few times before speaking to reassure herself.  _Soon._ Kara thought.

"You can do this. You can do this. You can do this." Kara repeated to herself. She placed the stick in her pocket to wait for the right moment, but there was a different secret that she had to reveal first, _Supergirl_. Kara thought, its high time Lena knows. Lena deserves to know. Kara exited her bedroom just as Lena hung up the phone. Lena was taking up most of the couch. Her heels were tossed carelessly on the floor, her blouse unbuttoned to reveal Lena's enticing cleavage. Her legs were crossed, but Lena's skirt rode up high enough to leave nothing for Kara's imagination.

"Hey, pizza will be here in about 15 minutes." Lena said after taking a sip of wine.

"Sorry about that again. I did my best, but I'm not really used to conventional cooking methods." Kara said apologetically.

"It's quite alright darling, I'm no good at cooking either, as you remember."

Kara laughed as she joined Lena on the couch, resting her legs over Lena's. She did remember. It was maybe only a week after they had started dating and Lena told Kara to stop by Lena's apartment one night. Lena surprised Kara with a supposedly delectable meal which consisted of lasagna, it would have been wonderful if Lena hadn't forgotten the pasta, as well as pretty much burning the cheese. After that disaster, they ordered pizza, just like tonight.

They laid on the sofa, not saying a word, staring into each other's for a few moments. Lena eyed Kara. Kara smiled and Lena crawled her way to Kara's side. Kara happily wrapped her arms around Lena's torso and Lena laid her head on Kara's chest. Lena sighed cheerily, comforting herself in the blonde's embrace and closed her eyes. Lena breathed in Kara's scent, despite being rather casually dressed, Kara smelled wonderful, in fact, Lena can't remember a time when Kara didn't smell wondrous. Lena found that Kara most often smelled like flowers, Lilacs, daisies, and plumerias, God Lena loved that smell. And it wasn't bad that ALL of Kara smelled like flowers. 

"How do you always smell so good?" Lena whispered, not realizing she'd said it out loud. Kara let the statement instill her with happiness, and also fear. Her Kyrptonian body always smelled good, even after a difficult fight, Kara rarely smelled sour. Kara could tell Lena that't why but she couldn't... _NO! STOP BEING A COWARD KARA ZOR-EL. "JUST TELL HER!"_ Kara cursed to herself. 

"Kara? Are you okay?" Lena asked softly. 

"Hmm?"

"You said 'Just tell her.' What do you have to tell me?" 

Kara heart rate spiked. Kara felt as if it was beating faster than she could fly. And Lena sure felt it. She lifted her head off Kara's chest and replaced it with her hand. Lena felt Kara's accelerated heartbeat. 

"Kara, your heart." Lena said with concern. Kara took Lena's hand and removed it from her chest. Lena saw the tears in Kara's eyes. Lena lifted her hand to wipe them away. "Kara what's going on? You scaring me my dear."  Kara's mind raced through all her options. Kara had to tell her now, she couldn't wait till after their pizza dinner.  _No more lies._ Kara defiantly thought.

"Okay Lena, Okay." Kara repeated, lifting Lena off her body with ease. Lena cooperated and sat up on the couch as Kara rose to stand. Lena watched as Kara composed herself. "Lena, I need to tell you something...actually alot of somethings."

Lena didn't know what to say, she'd never seen Kara this nervous before, not even when the blonde first asked her out on a date. Lena remembered the day as if it was yesterday, and she won't soon forget it.  

_It was a beautiful sunny Friday afternoon, everything had been wonderful that day. Everything. L-Corp had just brokered a very profitable deal with Wayne Enterprises, that I held high hopes would prove to be beneficial for both myself and Bruce Wayne. I sat in my office, holding a glass of scotch in my hand in celebration when Kara Danvers walked in._

_"Kara!" I greeted, overjoyed to see my best friend. "What brings you here, not that I'm not happy to see you. Come for an exclusive about L-Corp's breakthrough deal with Wayne Enterprises?"_

_"Hmm?" Kara replied confused. "No, I didn't come for that, but congratulations on the deal though, I heard it's going to be good for both of you."_

_"Thank you Kara, I am very hopeful. But if you didn't come for an exclusive then what can I do for you?" I asked kindly. Kara proceeded into her usual fluster, fixing her glasses and looking down at the floor in a way that made me smile brightly. Kara was so adorable when flustered. "Kara my dear, what is it?"_

_Kara moved closer to my desk. "Well I was wondering if maybe...well, I, if you're free and willing of course...But don't feel you have to, but..."_

_"Kara," I said standing and walking over to the bumbling blonde. I placed my hand on Kara's shoulders in reassurance. "Kara, tell me what you need to say."_

_"Iwaswonderingifyouwouldwanttogoonadatewithme." Kara sputtered out, not giving much thought at how fast she spoke. I stepped back. My heart fluttered._ Did she just say date?  _My_ _mind excitedly thought. I'd been waiting for this for a very long time._

_"Come again?" I asked for clarification._

_"Would you want to go out with me, like on a date Lena?"  Kara asked, her face red with excitement, embarrassment, nervousness, and hope. I had never seen Kara so jittery. But my heart soared with happiness. But I just couldn't find the words to joyfully accept. Kara's face furrowed._

_"I understand if you don't want to, you probably have a lot other girls to date but I just..." Kara was rambling again. I didn't know how to stop her other than to Kara's face into my pale hands._

_"Kara," I said softly. Kara stopped her rambling and listened to me. "Kara, I'd love to go on a date with you."_

_Kara's face lit up with excitement. 'Re...really?" She asked, hopeful._

_"OF COURSE YOU SILLY GIRL!" I teased, hugging Kara tightly._ _"I've been waiting for you to ask me out for so long."_

_"I...really?" Kara was taken back by my sudden confession._

_"I'm surprised you hadn't asked me out sooner. I thought I was being very obvious." I teased further. Kara's eyes grew and a smile appeared on her beautiful face._

_"SO YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH ME!!!" She accused wildly._

_I laughed. "I was, and it was oh so very fun, I'm just happy you finally gave in."_

_"Rao, it wasn't easy, being wooed by you day after day and not knowing if you were wooing me or not. You were driving me crazy."_

_"Well, craze no more, I most definitely will go on a date with you." I said, happier than a clam. Kara's beam was brighter than the sun that day, and I knew that this would be a moment I would never forget._

Lena was smiling at the memory and Kara pondered what was making her so happy.

"What?" Kara asked. Lena shook her head.

_"_ Sorry Kara, I was, I was thinking of when you first asked me out." 

Kara smiled, remembering the day well. "March 3, 2017. You had just made that deal with Bruce Wayne. You were so happy. You were wearing those tight black pants of yours and that top that shows your boobs so nicely." 

Lena grinned, "Glad to know that when you asked me out you remembered my boobs." Lena teased.

"Hey its not my fault your boobs were staring at me."

Lena laughed. "It was sunny, bright, warm, just like you. You were wearing a pink blouse an navy blue cardigan with beige pants. You looked so cute." 

Each woman took a moment to appreciate their memory of a prominent moment in their relationship. 

"May I ask why you were thinking of when I asked you out."

"Well, you look even more nervous now than you did then."

Kara's smile faded. Her face turned serious. "Lena, I need to tell you something."

"Yes, you said that, actually you said you need to tell me several somethings."

"Yeah, well I'll start with the first thing okay?"

"Alright."

"But before I say anything, Lena, I trust you. I trust you with my life and I lo...I really really like you."

Lena smiled softly in reply.

"Okay, so here it goes. Lena, I'm..." Kara took a deep, deep breathe before continuing. "Lena, I'm Supergirl." Kara said, lifting her t-shirt off her body, revealing the super suit that adorned the House of El. 

Lena froze, her heart leaped, her mind scrambled for answers.  _She IS Supergirl...I knew it!_ Lena thought in victory.  _But how? I've seen them in the same room. And how could she have hidden it for so long. All those lies and excuses, all the times she bailed, she's, she's been saving people._ Lena's mind continued to race but she couldn't find herself to be angry. She could never be angry for this...never. 

Kara stayed standing in front of her girlfriend, her super suit still flashing the CEO. Kara's eyes began to water with fear.

"Lena, please, I'm so sorry, I never told you. And it was never because of trust. I always trusted you, I always believed you, and I never doubt you. I never told you not because of your family. I know your not like them and you've done so much good Lena. You are SO good. So good." Kara took a breath and repeated herself once more, softly. "So good. Lena, I didn't tell you because I didn't tell you because I didn't want to put you in danger. After everything you've been through, you don't deserve to be in danger or get hurt, especially because of me. I don't know what I'd do if you got hurt because of me. I wouldn't be able to live with myself. And I can't lose you Lena, I..."

_DING! DONG!_ The doorbell rang. "UGGH!!" Kara groaned as she saw with her x-ray vision it was the pizza man and she put her shirt back on, covering her suit. Lena stood and made her way to the door. She opened it to see the pizza man with three boxes of pizza. One pepperoni, one meat lovers, and a veggie pizza, for Lena. 

"26.37" The pizza guy said. The kid looked just out of high school to Lena. She handed him two twenty dollar bills.

"Keep the change." Lena said kindly. The kid's eyes widened. 

"Uh, thank you." He said handing Lena the pizza and taking the cash. He walked off and left Lena standing in the doorway. Lena turned to Kara. Neither of them said anything. Lena wanted to say something, so badly. She wanted to ease Kara's burden, tell her that she knew, tell Kara that everything would be okay. But after her confession, Lena knew Kara needed to detox, and by detox, stuff her face with pizza.

"Lena, I..." Kara started. Lena stopped her, raising the pizza in her arms.

"Kara, lets eat first, please." Lena said as she closed the door.

Kara took a moment to look at Lena's face. Lena wore a gentle smile that showed compassion. She did not seem angry and Kara did not understand why. But she would heed Lena's suggestion, because Kara was also very starving. 

"Okay."

Lena walked over to the couch and placed the pizza boxes on the table in front it. Kara smelled them and Rao it smelled good. Kara opened the pepperoni first, taking two of the biggest slices in her hand. Kara didn't even wait for Lena to begin and stuffed half of it in her mouth and began chewing.

"Darling, slow down. I realize now you need to eat a lot but, damn." Lena said with tease in her voice. Kara slowed down, taking note of her indirect impulsive ingestion. She swallowed what she had in her mouth.

"Sorry." Kara said with a guilty smile. Lena raised her hand to cup Kara's cheek.

"You are so beautiful, Supergirl." Lena couldn't help but compliment her insanely beautiful girlfriend. She truly was, even when Kara was being a pig, she was always beautiful. Lena wouldn't care if somehow Kara got hungover,  _if that's even possible,_ Lena thought. She wasn't too sure now, that was another thing about Kara that Lena found mysterious. But now she knew. Everything had become so unbelievably clear. Lena relieved, in fact. Lena's fears that Kara was hiding other secrets had simply vanished when her original suspicions were confirmed. Lena was relieved to know she didn't have to worry anymore about Kara getting hurt in the path of Supergirl when Lena was still uncertain of the hero's identity. Lena didn't have to worry about the possibility of Kara getting hurt, chasing down every Supergirl lead that came her way. Lena didn't to worry.

Kara eyed Lena as they both continued to eat in silence for the next several minutes. Kara had already made her way through half the pepperoni pizza, while Lena was still working on her second slice. Kara couldn't take it much longer however, she had to know.

"Lena," Kara asked quietly as she finished another slice. "How...how are you not mad?"

Lena wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Kara, I would never be mad. Truth is, I'm relieved that you told me. I knew. Well sort of knew. When you and Supergi...you were in the same room, I had my doubts but I put the pieces together long ago and I am so happy you told me the truth because I don't have to worry anymore. and I am SO proud Kara. Despite all those times you've lied, all the excuses, and all the times you've bailed on me. You were saving people. Kara how could I be mad when knowing you are a hero, not that you weren't one to me already. Kara Danvers...you are a remarkable person, Supergirl or not," Lena paused. She knew what she was about to say.  _I love you._ Lena thought carefully. This moment, right here, right now... it was very tense but Lena couldn't contain those three words much longer.  _Screw it_ , she thought. "Supergirl or not Kara, I love you." 

Kara dropped the pizza in her hand, staining her sweats in cheese and pepperoni. Her eyes began to well up with tears of joy.

"You, you love me?" Kara asked again. All of the nerves Kara had about telling Lena how she really felt had instantly vanished, leaving the blonde in a mindless mess of happiness.

"I love you Kara Danvers."

Kara smiled wider than Lena had ever seen, and that was saying something as the only smile the ball of sunshine had ever shown was carefree, beautiful, and kind. Kara was filled with jubilee. Alex was right, Lena didn't hate her. But a small touch from Kara's pocket reminded her of another secret that must be told. Kara absentminded touched her stomach, and her ecstasy was replaced by fear. Lena took notice and her face showed fear as well.

"You...you don't..." Lena began, her heart about to break, but Kara swiftly cut her off before Kara could hear those words.

"No Lena...I love you! I love you so much it hurt to keep myself from saying it for so long. Its just...Lena there's something else I need to tell you. And this is much more serious than me being Supergirl. I was afraid of telling you my Supergirl secret, yes...but this secret, I am terrified."

"You love me too?" Lena asked, ignoring Kara's attempt to tell Lena what she so desperately needed to say. Now hers were the eyes of happy tears. 

"Of course Lena!" Kara confessed, trying to suppress the urge to tell Lena that in six months time Lena would be a mother. "I've known it for so long." 

"May I ask how long?"

"Since you called me, not Supergirl, but me, Kara Danvers, your hero. No one had ever seen ME as their hero and, I just knew I loved you." 

Lena's mouth dropped. "Darling, that was two months before you asked me out. I think you were even still dating Mon-El at that point."

"I know, but Lena you make everything just so...just so amazing for me. I knew I loved you, I just never knew how to say. I'd never really said it to anyone before, well besides Alex and the rest of my family. You made it so difficult to keep my composure."

"Wow, Kara, I had no idea. I'm, I'm sorry I didn't make it easier for you. If I'd known you were..."

"No," Kara interrupted. "I'd have things no other way than they are right now because of who is coming." Kara immediately regretted her choice of words. She hoped Lena wouldn't notice, but the CEO was too perceptive.

"I'm sorry, but who is coming?"

"Oh, Rao." Kara muttered. Kara stood in front of Lena, doing her best to keep her composure but Kara knew she was in the verge of absolute tears. Kara reached into her pocket and pulled out the pregnancy test. She still hid it from Lena's eyes, fiddling with it in her hands. "I just don't want you to hate me Lena." She felt a tear drop into her hand, saying the words aloud with Lena in her presence was difficult to say the least

"Kara," Lena said with love as she rose to join the blonde in standing, "what could be so bad that you think I'll hate you. I love you, no matter what...that's what love is after all my dear." Lena reached for Kara's hands but Kara jerked them away.

"Kara?" Lena asked, feeling a minuscule amount of betrayed. Kara sighed and took a deep breath to regain her composure.  _Okay, this is it, now or never._ Kara thought as she unfolded her hands. Slowly, but surely, Kara revealed the pregnancy test to the soon to be mother. Lena's eyes bulged out of their sockets.

"Lena, " Kara began slowly. "I'm pregnant."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll go hide now.


	5. You're What?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena reacts to Kara being pregnant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all been waiting for this.

"I'm pregnant." Kara said, a giddy smile appearing on her smooth face. Lena stared in shock. Pregnant!? Lena thought.

"I...uh, Kara, you...I, you're pregnant?"

"Yes. I'm pregnant." Kara repeated. Lena's half smile turned to a frown. Tears began to stream down her cheeks like a river. _She...she betrayed me. She cheated on me. She used me..._

"Lena? Oh Rao, Lena please don't cry. I'm so sorry, I didn't even know I..."

"That you could what? Cheat on me? Use me? Lie to me? You lied to me about being Supergirl, I understand that lie, and I don't have any short-givings or disappointment for that...but Kara, you lied to me about who you've been with. I thought you were different." Lena cried through the heavy tears.

"Lena, no that's not what..."

"No Kara, I love you, and I thought you loved me too, but I guess not if you've been with a man."

"LENA LISTEN!" Kara yelled. Lena quieted. She'd never heard Kara raise her voice in such a way. "Lena, there is no father."

"I, Kara, I don't understand."

"Lena, there is no father, there is a mother."

"Well of course there is, you kinda have to be." Lena said sarcastically, because Lena didn't understand. She didn't understand what was happening.

"No, Lena you're not listening, there's a mother besides me."

Lena was baffled, not quite sure what Kara was getting at.

"If...I don't... who?"

Kara laughed.

"What?" Lena asked, not understanding why Kara was laughing at her.

"ITS YOU! YOU DUMMY. YOU'RE THE MOTHER TOO!" Kara screamed happily.

"Wh...What?" Lena asked, confusion taking its course.

"Lena, you're gonna be a mom." Kara smiled, her smile bright as the sun that powered her.

Kara allowed Lena to take a minute for Lena to process. Kara could hear Lena's heart beat erratically. But it didn't seem to beat in fear, Kara felt Lena's heart beat in...it beat in happiness.

I...Not even Lena's mind got process the words she just heard. For the first time Lena could recall, Lena's mind was completely stuck.

"I'm, I'm, I'M GONNA BE MOM!" Lena screamed for joy. Lena rushed to envelope Kara in the tightest hug that she could offer. Lena grabbed the back of Kara's neck and brought her head forward to her lips. Lena kissed every inch of Kara's beautiful face as tears of joy fell out of her eyes. Kara stood frozen, awestruck at Lena's reaction. "Thank You," kiss, "Thank you," kiss, "Thank you." Lena repeated over and over. And after a dozen kisses planted all over Kara's face, Lena planted a heart felt kiss on Kara's lips. Lena didn't even give Kara the chance to react as Lena pushed Kara onto the couch, effectively pinning Kara beneath the relentless CEO. Lena broke from her barrage of bruising kisses for a moment to allow herself to breathe. Her breathe was hot on Kara's cheeks. Kara looked nowhere else but into Lena's emerald eyes, seeing them full of joy brought overwhelming warmth to Kara's heart.

  
"Lena I...oomph." Kara started but Lena cut her off with another passionate kiss. Lena buried her hands in the blonde's beautiful locks, letting the golden hair sink into Lena's fingers as she moved Kara's hair around. Kara was still so stunned that she hadn't resist one bit, not that Kara was perturbed by Lena's kisses, never would she get tired of kissing Lena. But Kara was surprised to say the least. She'd half expected Lena to...Well, Kara didn't really know what she'd expected. Kara had been so concentrated of her fear of Lena hating her, than she did take time to think of any positive reactions the brunette would have. _OF COURSE YOU DUMMY!_ Kara cursed to herself in her mind. _Of course Lena would be happy, you're carrying her child for Rao's sake._ That final thought finally pushed Kara into deepening the kiss. Kara wrapped her hands around Lena's back with a firm grip and slowly began floating in the air. Lena stopped the kiss, coming to a realization that she was no longer pinning Kara to the couch. She looked to her girlfriend in fear only to see Kara beaming.

"I got you." Kara reassured as she moved her head up for another kiss. This kiss, while not as searing and intense as the last, maybe couple dozen Lena had planted, it was full of love nonetheless.

Kara gently let herself and Lena back on the couch. Lena released her clasp on the blonde to sit up and stare into Kara's eyes.

"I'm gonna be a mom." Lena said again, feeling happier each time she said it.

"Yeah, we're both gonna be mom's." Kara replied, cupping Lena's cheek with her hand. Lena's face widened in realization. 

"Oh my God, I'm gonna be a mom!" Lena said, a small tone of confusion in her voice. But then she jumped up, "OH MY GOD! I'M GONNA BE A MOM!" She yelled, frightened of her future. Lena began to hyperventilate. Lena wasn't prepared, Lena was terrified of what was to come. "What if I'm not going to be a good mom? What if I fail my child. What if I fail Kara?" Lena worriedly thought.  Kara sprung up into action, placing a hand on Lena's shaking shoulders.

"Lena its okay. Hey, its okay." Kara said, trying to comfort her trembling girlfriend, but the CEO's fright continued, so Kara forced Lena back onto the couch and Kara wrapped her legs and arms around Lena's body, holding her in a tight embrace. Kara laid her head on Lena's shoulder, whispering quietly. "It's gonna be okay my love. It's gonna be okay." Kara repeated, each time softly kissing Lena's temple to calm her down. And after a few minutes she did. Lena let heavy breaths flow through her lungs as Kara held on to her lovingly. Lena's breaths slowly began to pace themselves and Lena turned to face her soon to be co-parent. 

"Lena Luthor, you're going to be a wonderful mom." Kara whispered.

Hearing those words said by the love of Lena's life helped Lena gather herself. "Thank you Kara, I love you." Lena whispered in reply. Lena leaned forward to receive a quick kiss and after it broke, Lena was smiling once more.

"I love you."

"Just, how?" Lena asked. "How are you pregnant?" 

Kara smiled too. Kara felt maybe some humor would help alleviate the situation. 

"Well, we had sex. Sex more often than not leads to babies." Kara teased. Lena playfully punched the blonde arms. Lena felt a small pain in her fist.

"Damn, you really are made of steel." Lena commented, shaking her hand through the fleeting pain. Kara smirked proudly. "Seriously though, how are pregnant?"

"Well, apparently, I'm sort of asexual." Kara said uncertainty gracing her voice.

"Sort of?"

"Well, I still have to have sex, but its not necessarily the sex that makes me pregnant, its something about my Kryptonian genes that make it that way, but I have to have sex to get my hormones or whatever high enough for my reproductive system to activate."

Lena was confused to say the least but tried to play it off. "I understand."

"You really don't do you?" Kara said, seeing all too well the unknown look in Lena's eyes.

"I really don't, I'm sorry babe." Lena apologized, stroking Kara's cheek.

"Its okay, I don't really get it either." 

"But how are you pregnant so fast, we just had sex last night."

"I'm Supergirl, I'm fast than a bullet, you really think it'd take long for me to get pregnant." Kara teased.

"Well it took you 5 months to ask me out, I'm not sure how fast you like to take things." Lena retorted. 

"Well you don't exactly rush into things...you tortured me for so long last night. I had an orgasm before you even began your work down there." 

Lena thinking of her work last night brought quite the smirk to her lips. 

"Oh wipe that smirk off Luthor." But Kara's threat only made Lena smile brighter. 

"Never."

"Oh, you'll regret that." Kara warned, making her way to Lena's stomach. Warm fingers began to tickle the Luthor. Lena howled in laughter as Kara relentlessly tickled her. 

"Kara, Ah, STOP!" But Kara did not and continued to tickle Lena. "No, PLEASE! PLEASE!" Lena pleaded as Kara's hands to the bottom of Lena's feet. Lena jerked her foot up and accidentally hit the bottom of Kara's chin. "Ow, fuck." Lena cursed.

"OH RAO! Sorry Lena. I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have..." Lena cut Kara's apology off with a kiss.

"Would you stop apologizing. It's okay Kara."

"No its not, what if I hurt you, what if you hit your foot harder and it broke? What if..."

"Kara, I know the risks. I embrace them, you being Supergirl is just another benefit of loving you. Sure I may not be able to have all the fun I can, and I understand you're nervousness around me, but darling...its okay." Lena said in reassurance. Kara smiled lightly. If only Lena knew the extent of Kara's fear. Kara feared that sometimes she might lose control, that she won't pay attention to what she's doing, like right now. It was such an innocent gesture and yet it could break Lena. 

"Kara, I can see your brain spinning. Seriously, its okay." Lena said once more, trying to make the blonde feel better. Now Kara's smile was wide and bright.

"What did I do to deserve you. You helped me become more confident in myself, my Kara Zor-El self, you make me happy in more ways than I can even count, and now you've given me the greatest gift of all. Lena Luthor, I love you so much." Kara confessed.

"Zor-El?" Lena questioned. "Is that you real name?" 

Kara nodded.

"That...is...beautiful. Kara Zor-El, you broke down my walls, you make me feel like I can do good. You believed in me when you had no reason to. You saw past my last name and saw who I really was. And Kara there is no words in the English language that can describe how much I am thankful for you each and everyday. I am so happy with you, happier than I ever thought I could be and now, knowing there's going to be a mini you in nine months time, I can just hardly wait."

"Six." Kara corrected, "It'll be six months time. Kryptonian pregnancies last six months." Lena's eyes widened. 

"We have so much to do! We have to get so much stuff, you, I'm gonna have to take care of you. And what about Supergirl? How are you going to fight when pregnant. and our baby? Is she going to have powers like you? Is she going to..."

"Lena, honey?" Kara stopped. It was refreshing to hear Lena sound as scared as Kara was of the next several months.

"Yeah?" 

"Why don't we just take this one day at a time. Everything ahead will present itself as Rao wishes. I'm sure everything will be okay. I don't think I'll be fighting as Supergirl for much longer. That is something we WILL have to take care of at some point, lets just relax, and enjoy this moment, because it might be awhile before it comes again.

"Again?'

"Oh...uh, like again as in if you know...it happens again...not to say it will. Well, I was kinda hoping it might, not to put pressure on you, or me, or really, I'm...I'm going to stop talking and kiss you because...because, oh screw it." Kara said, pulling Lena in for a deep deep kiss.

Once the kiss broke, they rested their foreheads against each other. Lena was so excited, nervous, happy, and fearful all at the same time. Kara was right, they'll take this one day at a time. Lena wasn't sure what the future held, but as far as Lena was concerned, it contained herself, Kara, and their child. As far as Lena was concerned, Kara will always be there. One thing was most definitely certain... _Kara Zor-El,_ Lena thought,  _I'm gonna marry you._

Lena had never been so sure of anything in her life. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)  
> So this one was a bit shorter, but there'll be a few long ones comin'
> 
> So I had planned to have this up late last night...but I fell asleep.  
> And then I planned to have it up this morning...but I started watching movies...but now it's up a day late...sorry.


	6. I'm Still Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena begins to feel fear for what is to come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Lena had become friends with most everyone in the Superfriends, but now that Lena knows the secret, She is officially one of them.

Dim sunlight filled the room with warmth and comfort, warming Lena’s naked skin as she re-positioned herself to face her sleeping girlfriend. Kara mumbled quietly as Lena moved about on the bed. 

"muh, dontouchthebutterfly," was the barely coherent combination of sounds Lena heard from her dreaming girlfriend. Lena smiled, suppressing a light chuckle, as she stared at her beautiful partner, specifically her hair. Admittedly, Lena loved Kara's bed hair. More often than not it would drop in front of Kara's face, covering her face in waves of blonde, lying still against Kara’s naked breasts, gently moving back and forth from Kara's steady breathing. In this case, Lena had rested her head so close to the blonde that Kara's hair would tickle Lena's cheek every time Kara exhaled. Lena didn't mind, feeling the softness of Kara's hair against Lena's pale skin sent small waves of delight through her. It was quite wondrous actually, how Kara's hair could be so perfect, Lena was never able to figure it out until now.  _I guess split ends aren't a thing on Krypton,_ Lena thought. But it raised another question,  _how does she cut her hair?_  Lena knew Kara had to cut it every now and then, otherwise her hair would probably reach down past her legs.  _Maybe she uses heat vision and mirrors, or perhaps she freezes it and breaks it._ Lena hypothesized, toying with the blonde locks.

"Kryptonite scissors." Kara whispered through her hair.  _How did she..._ Lena thought but was soon cut off by Kara. "Your heartbeat speeds up just a bit when you think. And given you were playing with my hair, you were probably wondering how its cut yes?"

"Perceptive. But yes, I was wondering how you cut it."

"Well kryptonite scissors." Kara said, her voice still quiet. Lena felt defeated.

"I thought of heat vision and freeze breathe before I thought of kryptonite scissors." Lena said, exasperated at her apparent lack of such a simple answer. Kara giggled.

"Lena, always thinking of such a complicated answer when the real answer could be so simple."

"Hush." Lena commanded, moving some of the blonde strands out of Kara's eyes. Against the rising sunlight, Kara's glistened into Lena's own. Had this been the first time Lena saw those eyes, Lena was sure she would have been blinded by simply staring into those mesmerizing blues. Every time that Lena felt scared, every time Lena felt fear or worry, she'd find solace in Kara's eyes. Kara's eyes were  _always_ kind,  _always_ warm,  _always_ happy. Even when Kara was sad, Lena could always see the optimism in her eyes. Even last night when Kara was broken and scared that Lena would hate her, Lena still saw that Kara's eyes held a boundless amount of hope, knowing that Lena would not hate her. 

It was the first time that Lena thought Kara was an idiot.  _How could she even fathom that I'd hate her?_ Lena thought. 

"I'm worried Lena." Kara said out of the blue. Kara had re-positioned herself to wrap her arms around Lena's torso. Kara pulled Lena in closer. She did not yet go in for a kiss, she only kept her forehead glued to Lena's allowing her eyes to gaze fearfully in emerald. 

"Why?"

"Lena, I'm going to be a hormonal mess in a few weeks, you're going to have to deal with me for 5 more months after that? Are you sure that you're..." Kara didn't get to ask the question of which she was so oblivious to answer of. Lena kissed her, and she did not allow Kara to back out for a good long while.

"Guess that answers that." Kara deduced after Lena finally let her lips go.

"Kara, honey, you'd be an idiot to think I'd ever let you do this without me. You're carrying OUR child. OURS! There's just no way you get to do that without me." Lena said sternly. The ways ' _Ours'_ rolled off Lena's tongue made Kara's heart race. The way she said it, with such passion, truth, and determination, it made Kara wonder what Lena will be to her when their child is born...If Kara had it her way, they'd be married. But they've only been dating for a little less than three months. Kara's heard of people married in less time, but it just didn't make sense to marry her right now, as much as Kara wanted.  _Soon though,_ Kara thought,  _we WILL be married soon._  Kara was certain Lena would be in her life forever. Kara knew it from the moment she knew she loved Lena that this woman in her bed, she was here to stay. But that didn't mean Kara was still fearless.

"It’s just, I'm not really going to have absolute total control over my powers, and any kryptonite could harm the baby, and with you, I just..." Once again Kara's nerves were cut short by a kiss, this one to the bumbling blondes' forehead.

"Kara, remember you said to me we'll take this one day at a time?" Lena asked gently. Kara nodded, remembering her own words.

"Heed your own advice love. Every morning we will wake up, we will plan our day, do that plan, come home, and go to sleep. That's all there is to it. All the little bumps in the road ahead, and trust me, there will be ALOT of bumps along the way but I'm sure we'll be able to flatten those bumps as they come. This will be new for both of us. I'll be getting over my fear of turning into my mother, you'll be getting over your fear of hurting me, but Kara," Lena paused to ensure the blonde was hearing every word. "As long as we are together, NONE of our fears will come true." 

Kara allowed a few moments of time to pass, letting her mind dwell on the words Lena had just spoken. Lena ALWAYS had a way with words, but these ones, these were some of the best. One word however stuck out.  _'home.' Lena had said 'come home.'_ Kara couldn't push that word out of her brain. Kara and Lena had never approached the subject of moving in together. Once again, only having been together for two and a half months, that topic didn't seem like such a major issue. But with a baby on the way, perhaps they should change their priorities. 

"You called this home." Kara said, somewhat of a question and fact in her voice. Lena tilted her head, wondering what Kara was getting at.

"Is that a question?"

"No, its just, you said it so…I don’t know, so casually."

Lena gave Kara a small smile. Lena took a few moments to form her words.

"Kara, I..." Lena sighed. "I don't think I really ever had a home. My birth mother gave me away, and then I was adopted by the Luthors. But, I never really felt, at home. In fact, I’ve never even really had family. Honestly, Lex was really the only one who I think loved me, and I loved Lex. Even now, despite all he's done. I still love him for who he used to be. But after he went mad, I was very, very alone. So when I took over the company, I immersed myself into my job. I spent most of my time at the office. I had no one to go home to. No one who cared fo me, no one to go home to that I could call my own."

Kara could tell that this was difficult for Lena to talk about, perhaps it was the first time words like this were coming from Lena's mouth. Kara grabbed Lena's hand and kissed it with soft lips. She held her grasp on Lena's lightly shaking hands as Lena continued to speak.

"And then you came along, and I, I didn't want to be alone anymore. You somehow managed to break the walls I had put up. I'm still astonished you got through to me so easily. But I'd have it no other way. So Kara, in answer to your question, I don't really have a home..." Lena paused to see Kara's reaction. She showed puzzlement and a small hint of defeat. But Lena wasn't finished. "Apart from you."

Kara's jaw dropped, gazing lovingly into those emerald eyes that pierced her heart since day one of meeting Lena. Kara always knew she had an effect on Lena, it was how she was able to first get so close to the CEO, but Kara often failed to realize just how deep Lena took each of Kara's actions.

"I...I don't know what to say." Kara confessed. She really didn't.  _What do you say to that?_  Kara thought. In truth, Kara never really felt alone, despite losing her entire world. But she felt bad for Lena. Kara had a fantastic family. She had Alex, Eliza, Maggie, Kal, Lois, and J’onn. Kara had Winn, Cat, James, and Lucy. So even if Lena was never in Kara’s life, which Kara felt disgusted even thinking what that might feel like, Kara still had people who cared for her, people that she loved. Lena, she didn’t have anyone. Lionel was dead. Lillian was…evil. Lex was in jail, but what pained Kara most about Lena’s tragic past is that her own birth mother didn’t want her.  _Who in their right mind wouldn’t want Lena as a daughter?_ Kara questioned in her mind. Kara had once asked if Lena had ever tried to find her birth mother, but Lena waved the question off and Kara didn’t push. She’d never push on something like this. She knew Lena hated talking about her past.

Lena was grateful that Kara was generous in the way she wouldn’t bring up her past. Lena was very hesitant to open up to people, even when that person was Kara Danvers. Lena trusted beyond all belief, but that didn’t change Lena’s greatest fear. Mothers. Between her birth mother and Lillian, Lena hadn’t had a great track record with mothers, and Lena was scared that both her mothers’ bad parental traits would pass down to her. Lena was certain that with Kara’s help, Lena would turn out to be a great mother But what if something were to happen to Kara? _What if Supergirl was needed on an extended leave of duty, what if Kara was needed on another Earth, what if…What if Kara died?_ Lena felt tears form at the thought. Lena wouldn’t know how to even live her life without Kara, much less take care of a child.

Kara’s mind was still wandering through options of how she could reply, but seeing a tear on Lena’s face, she removed her hold on Lena’s torso to raise a finger and wipe the tear away. She now knew what to say.

“If I’m your home Lena, then with you, I will always be.” Kara silently cursed her for sounding a little bit like Yoda. But a voice responded, however it was not Lena’s.

“Oh, My God, you two are such saps.” The voice said. Maggie…

Lena and Kara jumped apart, covering their naked bodies with the covers of the bed They turned their eyes to the voice originating from Kara’s bedroom door.

“ALEX!!! MAGGIE!!!” Kara screamed at her sister and accompanying fiancé. “WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?”

“We were going to have breakfast here remember?” Alex reminded Kara. Kara went through her thoughts but could not recall a confirmation of them having breakfast together.

“You forgot, didn’t you?” Maggie asked. Kara grunted in defeat. Lena snickered. Kara shot her girlfriend a shut-up glare, but Lena paid the glare no heed. However, Lena was annoyed that this very serious moment was ruined by the law enforcement hooligans.

“Scram Sanvers, let me make out with my girlfriend.” Lena ordered, taking Kara’s face in her hands and pulling her close.

“Not a chance…I’m hungry Little Luthor, get your ass out of bed. Let’s eat.”

“Oh, I’m gonna eat something alright.” Lena said, seductively eyed Kara. She didn’t even wait for Kara to respond, Lena protruded her tongue out of her mouth, lazily running it over Kara’s face. Soon Kara responded by wrapping her tongue her girlfriends, effectively making Alex gag.

“Oh God, stop it, we’re going! We’re going!” Alex said, pushing Maggie out of Kara’s bedroom, closing the door behind them. Kara could hear Maggie laughing on their way out.

“Well then, now that we got them out of them out of the way…” Lena said in a husky voice that made Kara groan happily. Lena continued her kissing of Kara, strongly using her tongue in attempt to get a moan from the blonde But Kara felt her stomach grumble, she, like her sister and Maggie, was hungry.

“Lena,” Kara said breathless, through Lena’s relentless affection. 

“Hmmm?” Lena hummed, her mouth still engulfing Kara's. Each touch sent tingles down Kara’s spine.

“I am kinda hungry.” Kara complained lightly, still hearing her groaning stomach. Lena rested her forehead against Kara's. 

"Of course you are." Lena said, somewhat upset that Kara's stomach interrupted their short make-out session. 

"Sorry, for having a ridonculous metabolism." Kara phrased the word 'ridonculous' in such a way that it almost convinced Lena that it could pass for a real word...almost.

"Ridonculous?" Lena asked, raising her eyebrow in the sheer _ridiculousness_ of the word.

"Yeah like ridiculous and..." Kara paused, trying to think of the other half of the word combo. Lena snickered at Kara's lack of an explanation. She only placed her hand on Kara's cheek, sliding her thumb back and forth. “Ridiculous and…and…crap I’ve got nothing.”

“I love you.” Lena said whole-heartedly, feeling nothing but love for Kara. Lena loved Kara’s little word hiccups, as she liked to call them. Every time Kara would ramble on or find trouble forming a word, Lena would smile. It was one of the things on a very long list that Lena loved about her. And it felt so wonderful to say it out loud.

Kara felt the same way. Every so often Kara had to use all her strength to keep herself from blurting it out. In fact, that’s how they first kissed. It was after their first date. Kara knew you never say I love you after the first date, or really any single digit date, but Kara felt as if she’d been dating Lena for a while and just didn’t realize it. They were walking to Kara’s apartment after the date which had gone wonderfully well. But when they arrived to Kara’s apartment, Kara turned to Lena and almost sputtered out ‘I Love You’ but she stopped herself and pressed a short kiss on Lena’s lips. Which, at the spur of the moment, Kara had felt that was worse. But as Lena grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her again, Kara knew she’d made no mistake.

Thinking of that memory, she began to kiss Lena again, this time allowing Lena to succumb to her control has she extended her tongue, asking for entry into Lena’s mouth.

“Kara?” Lena asked, not giving permission for Kara’s tongue. “Weren’t you hungry?”

Kara’s eyes lit up, now able to smell the breakfast that Alex and Maggie were making in attempt to get the bed-ridden couple out of Kara’s room. Kara continued to sniff the air. Her eyes were darting from Lena’s sultry lips to the bedroom door which led to pancakes and bacon. She gave in to Lena’s seduction.

“Screw it.” Kara said taking in Lena’s scent and barraging her with bruising kisses.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Maggie and Alex were awestruck.

“Wow, she must really love Lena if she’s choosing her over pancakes and bacon.” Maggie said noting that neither Kara or Lena were emerging from the bedroom. Alex had no words as her jaw hung from her wide-open mouth. Maggie saw an opportunity and stuffed a strip of bacon in her fiancé's mouth, forcing her mouth shut to chew. “Close your mouth Danvers, the bugs’ll get in.” Maggie teased, kissing Alex’s cheek.

“Un…unbelievable,” was the only word Alex could manage upon realizing her own sister, the sister who could destroy over a dozen pancakes in 5 minutes, chose her girlfriend over her favorite breakfast. _She really does love her,_ Alex thought, giving in to Maggie’s comment.

\---

It wasn’t until twenty minutes later that Kara and Lena emerged from the bedroom. They weren’t subtle at all as they were wearing a mixture of each other’s clothes. Lena’s hair was a mess as strands stuck out and upwards, while Kara’s somehow neatly rested against her shoulders.

“Well, aren’t you two quite a sight.” Maggie sneered upon seeing the couple. Kara and Lena couldn’t frown at the joke, as the two of them were far too happy with each other.

“Fuck off Sawyer.” Lena sneered. Kara was surprised that Lena’s tone actually sounded polite.

Maggie grinned and flipped off the CEO in return. Kara and Alex rolled their eyes. One thing the sisters were both happy for is that their respective partners got along surprisingly well, each one able to tolerate the other’s sarcasm and rather upscale sense of humor. Kara was relieved as well that Lena got along with Alex, it took a lot of time, starting long before the two had begun dating, but Alex felt she was warming up to Lena, however after what Alex saw this morning, she half thought Alex would shoot Lena just seeing what she was doing to her little sister.

Alex and Maggie raced to cover what was left of the food, knowing full well Kara would hog it all.

“Sorry ladies, foods’ all gone.” Maggie teased, attempting to lead off the couple, with no success.

“Bullshit, I can smell the bacon.” Lena replied.

“But, the bacon’s almost all gone, all you left me were pancakes. How could you Maggie?” Kara frowned, her puppy like eyes showing sadness.

“Well if you weren’t busy eating your girlfriend’s pu…”

“MAGGIE!!” Alex screamed, throwing an uneaten pancake in the detective’s face to shut her up. Maggie grinned and she threw it back in Alex’s face.

“It’s on Sawyer.” Alex teethed. Picking up another pancake from the 20 something pile, throwing it at Maggie’s gut with precision. Alex somersaulted to dodge an incoming pancake only to stumble into Kara. Kara then picked Alex up and held her, hovering a foot or so off the ground.

“HEY NO FAIR! NO POWERS KARA!” Alex screamed, trying to wiggle her way out of Kara’s clutches. But Kara wouldn’t have it, it was all to fun making her sister bear the attack of pancakes.

“Little Danvers with the assist!” Maggie yelled in victory as she pelted Alex with half a dozen tattered pancakes.

“AGH! You traitor! Kara put me down.” Alex yelled in sarcastic agony towards her sister.

“Get her Mags!” Kara insisted. Maggie was all too happy to comply, smothering Alex’s face with a pancake. All three woman were laughing as Lena watched the battle. Lena wore a giant smile on her face, her eyes on the verge of a happy tear.

“This is what _family_ feels like.” Lena said quietly to herself. Never, had Lena felt a more heartwarming feeling. Lena didn’t know what lay ahead but one thing was for certain.

“I am finally happy.” Lena said as the sisters and Maggie continued their pancake battle. Lena never really knew happiness until Kara came along, but she was still sad and alone when Kara was not around, but this, watching the silly pancake war, with the beautiful mother of her child, Alex, and Maggie, Lena knew she’d found it at long last. At long last, Lena was happy. For the first time, Lena had family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this up...I went surprised my dad in Chicago to accompany him on a trip to Ohio. and I didn't really get any writing done.
> 
> I was going to make this a bit longer, but I wanted to get something up so I split the chapter I was working on into two. Enjoy though!
> 
> But can we just talk about how Kara Loves Lena!!!!!!!!! KARA FREAKING ZOR-EL LOVES LENA FREAKING LUTHOR!


	7. How She Met Her Mother.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Eliza

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continues off from where the last chapter left off.

After the pancake fight had subsided, they all ate breakfast. Lena couldn’t remember a time where she felt so at peace. Everything was perfect. She had friends, actual friends who cared for her. She was beginning to be accepted by the board, the originally misogynists on the board had grown to accept Lena and what she was trying to do, and most of all, she Kara. A pregnant Kara at that. Even through Lena’s motherly fears, Lena couldn’t wait to be a mom. Lena knew it couldn’t be easy caring for a baby, but a Kryptonian baby…Lena knew her hands would be full. But she wouldn’t have it any other way.

A knock on the door held the four girls’ attention. Kara saw with her x-ray vision that it was Eliza. Kara used super speed to reach the door and open it.

“Hi Eliza!” Kara greeted, happily wrapping her adoptive mother in a warm embrace. Eliza returned kindly, rubbing her alien daughter’s back. Lena wondered who Eliza could be.

“Hi Mom!” Alex said happily, following Kara in hugging her mother. Lena’s heart raced, _MOM!_ Lena stumbled back a bit, fright overtaking her emotions. But she quickly pushed it down, regained her steadfast composure, though that fright was still quite present in her heart.

“Oh…” Kara sighed, realizing her fault. Kara knew Lena was hesitant around mothers, and could sense Lena’s heart’s fear. “Sorry Lena.”

“No…its, its okay.” Lena assured, extending her hand to Kara’s earth mother.

“Eliza, this is Lena. Lena this is my earth mother, Eliza.”

“Pleased to meet you Mrs. Danvers.” Lena thoughtfully greeted, her heart beating a little quicker than normal.

“So, you’re the woman that got my daughter pregnant.” Eliza said with a serious tone. Lena’s heart beat even faster. But Eliza gave Lena a beaming smile. “Pleased to meet you Lena, and please call me Eliza my dear,” she said with a kind smile. And with that smile, Lena’s heart steadied, her fear subsided a bit. _She’s warmer than any mother I’ve met_. Lena thought, thinking of Lillian and her birth mother.

“I, uhh, sorry, for…um, sorry for getting Kara pregnant.” Lena stuttered. Kara’s eyes went wide. Kara couldn’t recall a time when Lena got flustered. Lena almost mirrored Kara’s own word hiccups. Eliza chuckled.

“My dear, I couldn’t be more thrilled, granted, I think you could have waited a few years, but I understand neither of you really knew Kara could even get pregnant. All in all, I am very excited to be a grandmother.” Eliza said, her beaming smile continued through her thanks.

“Me too!” Kara said behind her, beaming wide. But soon realized her words. “I mean like a mom…I’m excited to be a mom.”

“Me too Kara my dear, me too.” Lena admitted, kissing Kara’s temple.

The sound of glasses clinking together brought the expecting couple to turn to the sound. Maggie was standing at the kitchen island with a set of glasses.

“Champagne?” Maggie suggested, holding a bottle of it in her left hand. Everyone’s head nodded. Maggie poured five glasses of the sparkling wine and handed them off to each woman present.

They raised their glasses, Alex spoke first.

“To new beginnings.”

Maggie was next, “To love,” she said making heart eyes with Alex while brushing off remnants of the pancake war out of Alex’s hair.

“To mothers.” Eliza said, motioning at Kara and Lena, standing very close to each other. They leaned their heads together, smiling at Eliza’s toast.

Lena smiled at Kara. “To a new beginning,” Lena said softly, kissing Kara’s cheek.

“To family.” Kara said, directing that one word to Lena alone.

“Here, here.” They all said, raising their glasses to drink. But Lena stopped Kara just before she took a sip.

“Hey!” Kara complained as Lena stopped her. “What gives?”

“Pregnant women don’t drink.” Lena said, laying the glass on the kitchen island.

“I’m an alien, that won’t work on me.”

“I don’t care.” Lena said putting her foot down. “I told you you’re not doing this alone, and that means I’m taking care of you too.”

Eliza admired Lena’s tenacity, “Oh darling, you’re going to have fun.” She said, placing a reassuring hand on Kara’s shoulders. Kara groaned. _Yeah, so much fun._ Kara thought sarcastically.

“You’re no fun.” Kara muttered quietly to Lena.

“I’m just looking out for you my dear.” Lena said, kissing Kara’s temple. Eliza looked at their small gesture and smiled. _They are so wonderful together._ Eliza thought.

“Lena, I am glad my daughter has someone like you for her daughter.” Eliza commented approvingly. Lena looked down, unable to make eye contact. Lena quite obviously wasn’t used to motherly approval. Lena had no idea how to accept it. Kara squeezed Lena’s hand and gave her a reassuring smile that said, _she likes you._

“I’m…” Lena paused to choose her words carefully. “There’s nowhere else or no one I’d rather be with Mrs. Da…Eliza.”

“Lovely to hear it, my dear, do you mind if we speak privately for a moment.” Eliza asked Lena.

“Sure.” Lena wondered what Eliza wanted to talk about.

Alex and Maggie left the apartment to go to their own, leaving Kara alone in the kitchen.

Eliza and Lena walked into Kara’s bedroom. Lena gave Kara one last look\, who gave Lena two thumbs up, before closing the door.

Lena prepared herself for whatever Eliza might say or do. But what Lena did not expect is that Eliza wrapped Lena in a tight hug. Lena didn’t know how to respond, she left her arms dangling behind Eliza’s back.

“Thank you Lena Luthor.” Eliza said quietly.

“I…you’re welcome, I guess you’d always wanted a granddaughter?”

“No, not for that, well, yes for that, but thank you for making Kara so happy.”

“I was never sure she could get any happier than she already was.”

“Yes, but because of that, many of us forget that she lost her entire planet. Billions of her own people, gone in the destruction of Krypton. Her cousin does not remember that for he was too young, but Kara saw the collapse her planet. She remembers watching her planet die. That’s something that she sees everyday.”

Lena thought about it for a moment and found that it was rather true. Lena always knew Kara had lost her home, but Kara was had such a puppy-like happiness that Lena _did_ often forget that Kara had to live everyday knowing she was the last true Kryptonian left. Clark Kent, Lena felt, was not a true Kryptonian, yes, he was from Krypton, and had all the powers that Kara had, aside from Kara’s ability to melt Kara’s heart, but Clark was raised as an infant on Earth, and Lena felt he was more human than alien. Kara, through all her effort to guise herself, Kara’s alien traits would sometimes show up. Not that that was a bad thing. Kara was proud of her alien origins but more often than not she’d have to hide it to blend in. Which is why Lena enjoyed seeing Kara’s alien side show itself.

“I’ve never understood how someone who has been through so much can stay so positive.” Lena confessed.

“It wasn’t always that way. The first year she was here was very difficult for her. Alex didn’t like her much then, and Kara felt dangerously alone. But when Alex began to grow closer to Kara, she developed this boundless positivity to her.”

“That was the first thing I loved about her.” Lena said quickly in reply. It was true. Lena couldn’t believe how well the blonde represented puppies and sunshine.

“Lena, I’ll be frank with you, when you moved to National City, I was very skeptical of you. I am well aware of your brothers’ and Clark’s former friendship. And when Kara told me you two were dating, I was very worried about your true intentions.”

Lena took a small step back, surprised at Eliza’s blunt honesty.

“But seeing how happy you two are together, I must apologize for ever doubting you. I regret to say I never really thought of how much you’ve been through. I am well aware of how much a devil Lillian is, but I didn’t know you had a birth mother you had never met.”

Lena felt tears forming in her eyes. She didn’t like this subject being brought up, but something about Eliza made Lena feel like opening up. Lena allowed herself to break down in Eliza’s arms.

“I…lied to Kara.” Lena said through the sobs. “I once told her that I never wanted to search for my birth mother, that I wanted nothing to do with her but I do. I want to know her, I want her to hug me, kiss me, tell me that everything a mother should say. I just, I want…” Lena said, sniffling up her tears. “I want a mother.”

Eliza said nothing, she only rubbed her hand along Lena’s back in comfort.

“I want a mother.” Lena repeated. “I want a mother.”

Eliza allowed Lena to cry into her shoulder, knowing full well that Lena needed to cry it out. Lena was relieved that someone could listen to her. She’d normally tell Kara this sort of thing, but Lena had already told Kara she didn’t want to talk about her biological mother, and Kara had enough to deal with right now, Lena knew Kara only needed worry about their child.

But what Lena did not know is that her girlfriend heard every word Lena had said. Kara tried hard to fight back the tears that were forming. Her heart broke for Lena. Kara just wished she could do something to bring her biological mother to Lena, but she wouldn’t dare without Lena’s permission. Kara held no resentment towards Lena lying to her about wanting to find biological mother. Kara knew how sensitive a subject it was.

While Kara was running through her thoughts, Lena had stopped crying. Eliza wiped the tear stains from Lena’s cheeks, repeating over and over that it’s okay.

“Sorry Eliza.” Lena apologized, motioning towards the damp stain on the shoulder of Eliza’s blouse.

“It’s quite alright my dear. But please tell me this, have you considered telling Kara about this?”

“No.” Lena said quietly. “I’ve, she’s brought it up once and I, I rather shut her out of this. She never brought it up again.”

“She is respectful in that way. But I think you should tell her, she’d want to you to be happy and I’m sure she’d help.”

“I,” Lena paused, still uncertain of her reasoning to not tell Kara right now. “She has a baby to worry for now, she need not concern herself with something like this.”

“I understand your stance, but Lena, she can help. She wants to help.”

“Thank you Eliza, but I think Kara needs to worry about the child, not the baby.”

“Then allow me to help.” Eliza said softly. Lena’s head tilted in wonder.

“Why?”

“Because you deserve a world with a mother.”

Lena’s tears returned as quickly as they had dissipated after Eliza’s kind words, and she found herself once more crying into the loving mother’s shoulder.

”I don’t want to become her, Lillian.”

“You won’t.” Eliza said sternly, tightening her hold on Lena. “You won’t.” She repeated.

“How can you be so sure.”

“Because if you do, you should be scared of what I’ll do if you hurt Kara.”

Lena chuckled, letting the comic relief soothe her worries.

“Thank you, Eliza. Thank you.”

“Of course, Lena. I’ll be here for you if you ever need any maternal advice. I promise.”

“Thank you.”

And once more while Eliza and Lena had their heart to heart, Kara couldn’t help the wide teary-eyed smile that formed. It warmed Kara’s heart knowing her adoptive mother was so accepting of Lena. Kara was worried because she kept the secret of her dating Lena from Eliza. Kara was thankful however that Eliza understood why, and was all the more accepting of Lena because of it.

And as Eliza and Lena exited Kara’s bedroom, Kara super sped herself to hug her girlfriend.

“oomph.” Lena grunted at the sudden impact, but welcomed it with open arms.

“I like her.” Eliza said happily. Kara smiled and brought Eliza into the hug. Now Eliza groaned.

“Honey, super strength.” Eliza grunted. Kara released them with a guilty smile.

“Oh, sorry. I’m just happy you like her!” Kara said, beaming her signature sunny smile. Lena smiled back, with the happiest smile she could give. She wrapped Kara in the tightest hug she could offer.

“Thank you for letting me into your family.” Lena whispered in the Kryptonian’s ear. Kara pushed Lena back from the hug and looked at her with a puzzled face.

“Lena!” Kara said with a small chuckle. “I wouldn’t have it any other way. You _are_ family.” Kara admitted, bring Lena in for a searing and sensational kiss.

“Mmm.” Lena moaned happily. Kara broke the kiss and hugged Lena one more time. “You will always be part of the family.”

“Really?” Lena said, raising her eyebrow.

“Well of course! I’m carrying your child, you kinda have to be.”

“I suppose you’re right.” Lena’s face lit up, seeing how happy Kara looked right now. Sure, Kara could say that she heard everything Lena had said, but she knew it was not right that she listened in on her and Eliza’s conversation, but Kara wanted only to protect and care for Lena. So, knowing Lena had been a puddle of tears in her bedroom with Eliza, Kara knew just the thing to cheer Lena up.

“Of course I’m right! Come on now, let’s go out for a bit.” Kara suggested, happily taking Lena’s hand and pulling her out of the apartment. Lena had to run just to keep up with the blonde.

“Kara, slow down, I can’t keep up with you.” Lena heartily said. She admired Kara’s enthusiasm, but not at the cost of the possibility of her falling flat on her face. 

“Sorry, I’m just happy you know.”

“Yes darling I can tell.”

“I think the hormones are already starting to set in. I might be crying by the time we get to the park.”

“Not if I can help it.” Lena said, extending her hand as Kara handed Lena her jacket. Kara then opened the door and offered Lena to go out first.

“Thank you my dear.” Lena graciously said as the pair walked out in the cool breeze.

Lena had felt an enormous weight lifted off her chest thanks to her talk with Eliza, and now, with her hand intertwined with Kara’s. Lena somehow knew that everything was going to be alright.

"Have a nice time you two." Eliza called out to the duo as they left.  Eliza looked on in admiration of the powerful and playful bond that Kara and Lena shared. She found it miraculous that two people could be so in love and yet take months for them to get together. Eliza suppressed a laugh just thinking that it took them almost six months to get their heads straight, well not _straight,_ but find the courage to admit their feelings, and now, just seeing how kind they were to each other, Eliza knew that they were indeed soulmates.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oddly enough, I wrote this while watching How I Met Your Mother.
> 
> Sorry its another short one, longer ones will come soon enough.


	8. Just another Monday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena tell their friends of the couple's news.

Kara was thinking about Lena, and the baby, and how Kara felt how great of a mom Lena will be. She thought of all the places they could go with their child, they could travel the world, see amazing places. Kara thought of teaching their child, and Lena too, her native language. She longed to her someone else speak it. She missed hearing her language and it wasn’t enough for Kara to speak Kryptonian to herself.

But the thought that had stuck itself in the forefront of Kara’s mind was naming the child. Kara had been thinking of baby names ever since she found out she was pregnant. Kara had thought of two names so far. The first one, if it was a girl, Kara would definitely name Astra, after her aunt. Despite everything her aunt had done, Kara still loved her, and Kara hoped to name her daughter after Astra if she had ever had kids. But thinking of Astra, that brought Kara two to her second name. Alex, a name that would be taken from two people. Alex, Kara’s sister, obviously, but less obvious was the second name…Lex. Kara was well aware of how much Lena loved Lex, or at least the man Lex was before he went mad. Kara felt that if perhaps Lex knew that he would have a nephew named after him, maybe, just maybe, he could be there for him, though Lex would most certainly stay in his prison cell, as there was no way Kara would allow him to leave.

Kara had yet to discuss baby names with Lena, they had quite a lot of time to do that, but Kara made a mental note to at least make known the names Kara thought would be nice for their first child. _First?_ Kara thought, wondering why she thought that this would be their first child. Kara would like to have more than one child, her ideal number is two, a boy and girl, but Kara wouldn’t be opposed to more than two.

The elevator ding brought Kara out of her thoughts and into the CatCo bullpen where the first person she saw was Snapper.

“Good morning Snapper!” Kara greeted cheerily, maybe to cheery for Snappers liking, if that man even liked cheer.

“Oh blondie,” Snapper groaned, “You’re here.”

“Well I work here.” Kara pointed out, tilting her head and raising her finger as if to number of reasons why she was here. But before Kara could speak again, Snapper have Kara her orders for the morning.

“Edits for your last article are in your office. Get to work.”

If this was an ordinary day, Kara would’ve felt a little saddened by Snapper’s rather brash and crude attitude, but it was no ordinary day and Kara was just too damn happy to care. So Kara did as she was told and stepped into her office.

Something was different about it, it smelled nicer than usual. She quickly did a x-ray scan of the room only to find something in her desk that she was sure was not there before. It looked like a box, but it was lead-lined so Kara could not see what was inside. Kara slowly walked over to her desk and cautiously opened the drawer, not knowing if this box was dangerous. But once she an envelope on top she knew it was from. She quickly picked the note up and read the words written in Lena’s beautiful calligraphy.

_My Hero, My Heart, My Love, My Home_

Kara smiled. She opened the letter and began to read.

_My dearest Kara,_

_Words cannot possibly describe how happy I am to be a mother with you. You know very well I don’t exactly have the best track record with mothers, but I know with you by my side, we are going to make a great team. I already know that I might be a little over-protective of you in the coming months, just know that it is because I love you and our child. I’ll do my best to not fret and worry over every little thing you do, but no promises my dear._

_My love, what is in this box can’t possibly make up for the gift you’ve given me, but at least it’ll be something there with you every step of the way in this pregnancy, to remind you what an incredible gift you have given me. I’ve had this for quite some time. You might not understand how, I’ll tell you later, but I love you so much Kara and thank you for everything you have given me._

_Your Love Always,_

_Lena_

Once Kara finished reading Lena’s letter, she kissed it and held it close to her heart.

“I love you Lena.” Kara whispered as she picked up the box. Kara was curious as to why Lena would go to the trouble of line the box with lead. Kara opened the box with Kara and gasped when she saw what it contained. It was a silver bracelet where it’s middle was spirited by a thin gold line. Kara picked it up and inspected it further to see an inscription rested atop the finely made jewelry. _Kara, My Heart, My Sun, My Soul, Always._ It wasn’t the words that amazed Kara, it was the language, it was Kryptonian. Kara fell back in her chair, holding back joyful tears that were forming. _Where did she learn Kryptonian_ , Kara thought. Thinking back to Lena’s letter, it did raise a few questions. Depending on how long Lena had it, Lena had to have known Kara was Supergirl at some point to have the words on that bracelet engraved in Kara’s native tongue. But to Kara, it didn’t matter how, even if Kara wasn’t from Krypton, even if she was just a normal human being, Kara knew that the words themselves, spoke well for Lena’s feelings for her.

“Oh Rao, Lena.” Kara said with a heartfelt tone. Kara clasped the bracelet on her right wrist and eyed it happily. Kara quickly took out her phone and snapped a picture of her wrist and sent it to Lena with the caption, ‘ _I love you Lena.’_

“Nice bracelet,” an all too familiar voice commented. Kara looked up to see James smiling at Kara.

“James, hi!” Kara greeted, super speeding herself to hug her friend. James grunted as Kara’s tight hug blocked the air from getting in.

“Kara, super strength.”

“Oh Rao, sorry.”

“It’s alright, you seem rather chipper. Well, more chipper than usual.” James commented, noticing Kara’s brighter than usual smile.

“I, something amazing happened this weekend James.”

“Yeah? Wanna share?”

“Can you keep a secret James…okay dumb question, of course you can. I mean you’re Guardian and you know me and Clark, but this secret is big.” Kara said, fiddling with her glasses.

“What is it Kara?” James chuckled.

“I’m,” Kara began trying to contain her absolute delight, “James, I’m pregnant.”

James froze for a moment, processing the words he just heard. “You’re, you’re,” James couldn’t even say the words himself.

“I know!!” Kara said, jumping up and down.

“But how?”

“Lena is how! She’s, well she’s the mom.” Kara said excitedly.

“Wow! Kara I’m so happy for you.” James congratulated, bring Kara in for a hug.

“Thanks James.” Kara thanked, tightening the hug, but not as tight as before.

“Wow, this is incredible Kara.” James said, pushing Kara out enough to see her face. “Kara, this is just amazing.” James was beginning to be repetitive, but it made Kara all the more happy.

“I’M SO EXCITED!!” Kara screamed with joy, turning a few heads in the bullpen. “Sorry”

James chuckled as hugged Kara one last time. They hugged for a few seconds until a knock at the door distracted them.

“Hey guys,” Winn said, walking into the office.

“WINN!!” Kara motioned for Winn to join the hug. Winn happily agreed.

“Yeah, group hug…um, why are we hugging,” Winn asked.

“I’m pregnant Winn!”

“Oh cool.” It took Winn a few seconds to realize what Kara said. “OH! OH, MY GOD! KARA!” Winn pulled away from the hug and grabbed Kara’s hands in excitement. “This is amazing.”

“I know!” Kara said with joy. She stood still, beaming a brighter version of her smile, which in turn brought wide smiles to James’ and Winn’s faces.

After a few minutes of small talk about Lena, Winn and James left Kara back to her work. Kara sat in her chair, unable to break her thoughts from Lena and their baby.

\----

“Miss Luthor,” Jess asked from the door to Lena’s office. But Lena hadn’t heard her, she was too involved with her own thoughts and joy to give any attention to anything but Kara in her mind. The text she just received sent a flood of happiness to her core, seeing that Kara received Lena’s gift.

Lena sat back in her chair, thinking back on when she had the bracelet made for Kara, nearly one month earlier.

_It would’ve felt like a normal Tuesday to me, research, board meetings, more research. But today was different. I happened upon a file containing Lex’s notes on the Kryptonian language. My finger twitched rapidly over the mouse, deciding whether or not to open it. I hated having his notes around but I felt that if something terrible were to happen, Lex’s notes might help. If Lex had notes on how to kill an alien species, doing the exact opposite of that would save them. It had worked with the Medusa virus after all. But this was different, I wasn’t looking up on how to save a certain alien, she wasn’t researching on vaccines, this…this was personal. Whatever doubts Lena had about Kara being Supergirl, I couldn’t help but think of the language. Whether Kara was Supergirl or not, I wanted to give Kara something special. But to give Kara a bracelet engraved in Kryptonian would most definitely be suspicious, so I thought I’d make a deal with myself. Though my stand on my girlfriend being National City’s hero was still wavering, my love for Kara did not. Though I have not yet said it, I know it. So I decided that if Kara is indeed Supergirl, I’d give her this gift that shows my love for Kara. I felt it might be cruel, as I still could not be certain if Kara was truly the Kryptonian that so many looked up to, but I knew that if I was right, I’d want to give Kara something she’d cherish forever._

“Thank God I was right.” Lena whispered to herself, not realizing there was someone else in the room.

“Right about what Ms. Luthor?” Lena’s loyal assistant Jess asked.

“Hmm?”

“You said ‘Thank God I was right’, what about may I ask?” Jess was always so kind and professional when she would inquire into Lena’s thoughts.

“Right about Kara.” Lena said with a warm smile.

_Of course you were!_ Jess thought. From the moment Jess was told to allow Kara to see Lena whenever, she knew Lena was rather fond of the blonde. Jess didn’t realize how fond until she had accidently walked in on a rather intense make-out session not two weeks ago. Jess smiled however, because thinking of the memory, Jess recalled how wide of a smile Lena and Kara wore once they’d realized they been caught. Lena didn’t seem to feel ashamed of being caught. Jess fully understood them keeping their relationship a secret, any scandal or scoop on Lena was a reporter’s dream, apart from one of course. Jess, at first, was very wary of Kara’s ‘all-access’ pass to Lena and Jess worried that Lena was being played. Soon however, Jess began to see a small twinkle in Lena’s eyes every time Kara would waltz on in. Jess was still cautious, especially since Kara was Supergirl., but after what she witnessed those two doing on Lena’s couch, there’s no way anyone could fake a smile and laugh like that. So Jess quickly came to approve of the reporter. She saw how much a smile it brought to Lena. But today, Lena’s smile seemed particularly bright.

“You just seem very happy today, if you don’t mind me saying.”

Lena looked down and smiled. _Jess deserves to know._

“Jess, how do you like being a parent?” Lena asked, inquiring about Jess’ son.

“Owen, he’s a pain in the ass.” Jess said pointedly, her four-year-old son was a handful, “But I wouldn’t want to ever live in a world without him. Why do you ask Ms. Luthor?”

“I, I have some news.”

“Do tell.” Jess said, very interested at what her boss had to say.

“Jess, Kara and I are going to having a child.”

Jess’ jaw dropped and her eyes widened. “A KID!! Ms. Luthor, that’s wonderful. Are you adopting?”

_Shit_ , Lena cursed herself. In all of Kara’s and Lena’s excitement over being Kara being pregnant, they hadn’t discussed how they would tell their friends, well more specifically, those friends who were not privy to the secret that Kara was Supergirl, which to Lena, was only one person, Jess. Jess was perhaps Lena’s only friend that outside of the Superfriends, as Lena was now officially part of, and no matter how much Lena does trust her loyal assistant, it wasn’t Lena’s secret to tell.

But what worried Lena right now is what she is going to say. Adoption is out the window because in a few weeks, Kara will begin to look pregnant. Surrogate probably won’t sell, Kara and Lena have only been dating a few months. _Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit._

“Ms. Luthor?”

“Sorry, Uhm, Kara’s, Kara’s kind of pregnant.” _Fuck…_

“Oh! That’s, um, I’m sorry”

“Why? I’m thrilled!”

“But if she’s pregnant, doesn’t that mean…” Lena cut Jess before she could finish her sentence.

“No Jess, I am the mother!” Lena exclaimed.

“Uhmm but she’s, and, you’re,” Jess mumbled.

“I can’t explain it Jess.” Lena said, smiling and laughing her way through. “It’s…” Lena never thought she’d used this next word, “It’s a miracle.” And it was. Lena didn’t believe in miracles, it was a fool’s word to use when things happen, Lena would just call it luck, but with Kara, this truly was a miracle.

“Well then, congrats Ms. Luthor!”

“Thank you Jess. I…” An explosion in the distance caught the attention of the two women.

“That sounded like it came from the docks.” Jess noted.

“Yes, it did, I wonder if…” Lena began, wondering if a certain blonde would be rocketing across the sky at any moment, but her question was swiftly answered as a streak of blue and red rocketed past the building, shaking the floor and rattling the objects on Lena’s desk. A small fit of rage surged through Lena’s veins upon seeing Kara going to save the day. Lena knew it was impossible for Kara to ignore any danger, but with a baby inside her, Lena hoped Kara would take it easy. _I’m going to kill her…_ Lena thought, annoyed that Kara wasn’t heeding any advice to take it easy. _I am so going to kill her._

\----

“ _Kara, the explosions took place on the southern docks, see what’s going on.”_ Alex’s voice commanded in Kara’s ear.

“Copy that.” Kara said, increasing her speed to the docks. Kara soon saw the cause, a cargo ship, a large one at that, blown to the sky with fire engulfing the majority of the deck. Oil from the ship spilled out into the sea, flames choking the salt water below.

Kara could hear the screams of men inside the ship and below the water. She used her x-ray vision to locate them. There were seven of them trapped below deck, and 12 more that had been thrown into the water from the blast.

Kara first saved the ones in the water, using her body to protect each one from the oily fire as she brought them to paramedics on the dock. It took a couple minutes to get each one out but once she did, she still had seven more trapped on the ship ablaze.

Kara knew what she needed to do. She hovered over the flaming ferry and proceeded to freeze what she could of the fire. Her breathe smothered the smoke and flames that colored the main deck, painting them in icy blue frost.

After a few more passes over the ship the fire had died down enough to where the fireman on the dock were able to control it, allowing Kara to make her way below to save the seven trapped sailors. Kara could hear metal clanging against metal, it resonated throughout the ship, she didn’t need super hearing to hear it. She crashed through the walls of the ship, making an easier path for herself as she knew she’d need to make several trips.

She quickly found the trapped sailors, who barricaded themselves in the cafeteria to protect themselves from the flames. She kicked down the door and the sailors clamored.

“Supergirl,” one of the sailors shouted, it was the captain, or at least he looked like on to Kara. His faced was graced with a silver beard that was rather rough and unkempt, while the other six looked baby-faced and scared.

“Hi, let’s get you guys out of here.”

“Get my men out of here first Supergirl, I will wait.”

Kara was going to protest but she rather found the captain’s leadership endearing, much similar to that of a captain from Krypton, so Supergirl nodded her head as she reached out her hand to two of the cowering sailors.

“It’ll be alright, I’ll get you to safety.” She assured, attaining a firm hold on the two sailors. Kara flew them out of the inferno and brought them to safety on the docks. Kara went back and forth twice more, retrieving the last of the sailors until only the Captain remained inside. Kara flew back in, following the same path she’d taken three times prior. She quickly made it to the cafeteria where the Captain had fallen onto the floor.

“Captain!!” Kara screamed out as she super sped to the fallen leader’s side. She listened to his heartbeat, which was erratic. _A heart attack!_ Kara deduced.

“I need to get him topside.” Kara said, knowing the Captain likely was hanging on to life like a, like a, well actually Kara couldn’t really come up with a metaphor for that, its one of the many things about English that confuses her.

Kara scooped up the Captain and figured out the quickest way back would be the way she came, and she needed hurry because even Kara could tell it was getting really hot. She likely smelled like smoke and oil by this point and would need 4 showers just to get it out. But as she was about to make her way out, the ship’s deck began to collapse on top of them. Kara could hear the panicking screams from outside, notifying her that it was getting bad. Kara searched for another way out that wouldn’t bring any danger to the Captain, but seeing none, she made the only choice she could. Kara leaned forward, shielding the hurting captain’s body as Kara jumped directly up through the flames. Kara pierced through the deck just as fires engulfed the cafeteria, setting ablaze the food stock. Kara frowned, because despite the fire and the injured crew, something smelled delicious in there. But Kara didn’t give the food another seconds’ thought as she could tell the Captain’s vitals were waning. She gently laid him down by a group of medics and let them do their work.

“Thank you Supergirl!” One of the medic’s graciously said as she assessed the Captain’s situation. Kara nodded in reply, smiling her sincerest smile.

Her comms then sparked to life. _“Nice job sis, now I think you better get over here and…because…smell…”_

_“_ Alex?” Kara asked as the comms sputtered in and out. “Alex?”

“ _Kara my dear.”_ An all too familiar voice said calmly over the comms.

“Lena? How did you…”

“ _I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO TAKE IT EASY.”_ Lena yelled over the radio, though her voice, while loud, sounded calm. Lena was a difficult person to upset but _this,_ when Lena acted this calm, Kara knew she was in trouble.

“I was taking it easy.”

“ _Kara look at yourself, the camera is panning on you on the news right now. Honey, your skin looks like it’s been burnt to a different color.”_

Kara turned to a window of an ambulance and indeed agreed with Lena’s assessment. While Kara obviously obtained no burns and was not harmed in any way, the heavy smoke from the intense fire made it look different. All visible parts of Kara’s body was covered in ash and soot. It wasn’t a pleasant sight. Kara wiped her face but nothing came off, in fact it made it worse.

_“I don’t think that’s working darling.”_ Lena said. Kara looked around at the news cameras, a crinkle forming on her brow to see if she could find which station Lena was watching her from.

“ _Crinkle!”_ Lena stated happily in Kara’s ear. “ _Come to my apartment Kara, I’ll get you cleaned up.”_

“Lena, I should really…”

“ _Kara.”_ Lena said once more in a calm voice. This however was not Lena’s calm ‘you in trouble voice.’ This tone, Lena reserved for when Lena really needed to see Kara. So, okay, Kara might be in trouble, but she’d never deny Lena an opportunity to see her.

“I’ll be right there love.”

_“Good.”_

In Kara’s ear, Alex’s voiced came back.

“ _Well, that’s new._ ” Alex said, acknowledging Lena’s hack.

“I suppose you’ll want to talk to her about that?”

“ _Yes, but for now, go be with your girlfriend, it’s clear you didn’t sustain much damage and didn’t really put any strain on your powers. But tell her she’s got some explaining to do.”_

“Thanks Al! I owe you one.”

“ _You owe me a hell of a lot more than that.”_

Kara laughed, because it was funny, but very, very true. Kara jumped up into the sky and rocketed away from the site as fire crews managed to get the rest of the fires under control. Kara did a quick scan of the city to ensure everything was in good hands, and seeing that it was, she turned for Lena’s apartment. Kara had only been to Lena’s apartment four times. It wasn’t that Lena didn’t let Kara stay around her apartment, it’s just Lena didn’t like being in her apartment much, she had always preferred to stay around Kara’s if at all possible. But the factor of a baby on the way brought a question to Kara’s mind, _whose apartment are we going to stay at? Or,_ Kara paused her thoughts as a smiled graced her lips. _Maybe we get our own home._ The second she landed on the balcony, her nose was met a sweet aroma of ocean spray.

“Lena?” Kara called out through the apartment.

“In here darling.” Kara heard from Lena’s master bath. Kara tilted her head, wondering what her girlfriend was up to. Kara walked into Lena’s bedroom and subsequently Lena’s bathroom. The door was closed, but Kara slowly opened the door to reveal a darkened room lit only but some candles.

“Oh!” Kara exhaled deeply, bringing a hand to her chest. She then found Lena standing beside her rather luxurious bathtub, a bathtub that was filled to the brim with hot soapy water that smelled like the ocean.

“Hi, so I may have over-reacted a bit when I hacked your comms and,” Lena began.

“How did you do that by the way?” Kara asked, cutting Lena off.

“Let me finish love. I know I over-reacted a bit, but Kara darling, you’ve got to be careful. I know today was pretty standard for you and you didn’t get hurt. But seeing you all covered in ash and soot just triggered worry in me I never thought I had. I know I can’t stop you from being a hero and I don’t want to stop you but,” Lena took a deep breath before continuing, “Kara, please, PLEASE be careful. I know you’re super, but please Kara, just be mindful because,” Lena paused again, walking over to Kara who stood motionless, speechless, while Lena talked. “Because Kara, we’ve got a little one on the way,” Lena said, placing her hands on Kara’s stomach, “I just don’t want to see you two get hurt.” Lena blinked away a tear. Kara took Lena’s hands into her own and kissed each one with delicacy.

“You are right Lena. I know I have to do things differently now. But I just can’t turn away yet. Jo…my friends are working on a way to help me once it gets more obvious that I am pregnant but until then I’m the only one who can help.”

“And I understand that, but that won’t stop me from worrying. But I’ll do my best to make up for all my worrying every day I may go too far, like today by hacking your comms.”

“Yeah, Alex wants to have a very lengthy conversation about that. But until then, I am all yours.”

“Good, so get undressed and get in the bath.” Lena said with a seductive voice.

“Not so fast…Let me get showered real quick, at least get some of this stuff off.” Kara said, motioning to all the soot on her suit and skin.

“Well you better be quick about it,” Lena said, lifting her shoot off her body, “because I don’t like to be kept waiting.”

So Kara took the fastest shower she’d ever taking, trying to get the majority of the ash off before dipping herself into Lena’s gigantic bath with Lena.

The feelings of the hot water and soap against Kara’s skin, combined with Lena’s touch sent endless waves of comfort through her veins. Lena was right about everything she had said. Kara would definitely have to start laying low as Supergirl and soon, because in just a few weeks, she’ll look like she’s two months pregnant. Kara was scared of how her city will last without her but at least Lena will be there and while she had told herself this many times before, as long as she was with Lena, everything will be okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again it took a long time to get this posted, I want to post daily but I don't think that'll happen with the amount of time I work. So I will definitely work for one chapter a week, if not more.


	9. Don't Be Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena may have slept in a bit, and rush to get to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said longer chapters are coming, and they are, these are just some filler chapters.

Kara woke up the next morning feeling tingly. Her legs where tingly, her thighs were tingly, her stomach felt tingles, her whole body was tingly. The bath that Kara shared with Lena the night before certainly fulfilled quite a bit of Kara’s desires. Kara sighed happily, allowing her mind to think back to her bath last night.

_I finished my shower quickly, only allowing time to get the ash off my skin. I exited the shower and made way to Lena’s bathtub. Though, it was more like a hot-tub given its size, the bathtub itself was bigger than my own bathroom at my apartment. Lena was waiting for me in the tub, her body covered in suds and bubbly water. I frowned a bit because she left no skin showing but her beautiful face and the top of her knees which stuck out of the water._

_“Care to join me Kara?” Lena said in a low sultry voice. Her knees spread out in the water, making space for me to slip in to the hot water. I happily complied and set foot in the water._

_“Ooff,” I said as I set foot into the hot water. I stood naked in front of Lena, allowing her to eye me from top to bottom._

_“Are you just going to stand there or are you going to let me clean you up?”_

_I sunk into the water, sitting in the bathtub between Lena’s pale legs. The steaming water soaked into the small spaces left by me pressing my back to Lena’s chest. Lena began pouring hot water over my body. I leaned my head back on Lena’s shoulder while she continued to soak my skin with the soapy suds._

_“You smell like oil.”_

_“Yeah, that’ll be from the fire.”_

_“Let me help with that then.” Lena said softly. She grabbed a rather expensive looking bottle and poured its contents onto my hair. The shampoo seeped its way through, diminishing the oily smell and replacing it with a lavender smell._

_“That smells beautiful.”_

_“Yes, imported from Paris.”_

_“Really?” I raised my eyebrow in wonder._

_“Noooo, its from Bath and Body Works. Of course it from Paris!” Lena chuckled at her small attempt at humor. I often forget Lena is rich. She’s very humble about it and she doesn’t buy many expensive things, but the shampoo in my hair, it felt expensive and Rao did it smell good._

_She kissed my neck while her hands massaged by breasts. I tried to move my head to kiss her back, but her lips were relentless on my neck. It was at times like this I wish I was human, I longed for Lena to be able leave her mark on me. And my want for that surged downward as I felt her teeth against my skin, lifting it with taught bites._

_“Mmm.” I moaned, unable to contain the blissful surges of heat spiking through me veins. My loins were screaming for pleasure as Lena moved her hands from my breasts to my heaving stomach. Lena traced figure eight’s over my abs with one hand, while using her other to massage with her soap covered fingers. But after caressing my abs Lena finally moved to my thighs._

_“Mmm,” I moaned again, as Lena sponged my thighs all the while she continued her barrage of kisses on my neck. Lena’s fingers inched closer and closer to my core, which was hot and impatient for Lena’s fingers to enter. It seemed Lena had abandoned all hope of cleaning me._

_“You’re not exactly focused on cleaning me, are you?”_

_“You want me to stop?”_

_“Oh Rao no.” I pleaded._

_“Good!” Lena’s voice beckoned so lowly, it caused my legs to involuntarily shake. Lena dug two fingers into me. My eyes rolled back into my sockets as Lena wiggled her fingers around inside me._

_I could feel my breathing begin to be erratic, unsteady, hot, and heavy. I then felt Lena’s breathe whip against my ear._

_“Just breathe Kara,” Lena said with a low husky voice that made me shiver._

“Kara?” A voice asked, trying to bring the blonde out of her thoughts.

“Mmm?” Was all the blonde could mumble as she continued to think back on the bath.

“Kara?” Lena asked again, trying to stir the blonde but no avail. Kara was too deep in thought to pay Lena any attention. Lena felt a teasing smile form on her lips. Lena moved her hands to the hem of her tank top.

“Uhh, its so hot in here, I’m just going to take this off.” Lena whispered in Kara’s ear. Well it certainly got her attention. Kara’s blue eyes burst open, hoping to catch a glimpse of Lena’s beautiful breasts. But Kara’s eyes saddened when she saw Lena’s chest was covered.

“That wasn’t very nice.” Kara said in her pouting voice.

“Good morning darling.” Lena greeted, laying her hand on Kara’s cheek.

Kara said nothing. She kept her lips shut, pursing them in pout.

“Oh, come now, don’t be like that Kara.” Lena said playfully, curling the end of Kara’s hair and wrapping it around her finger.

Still nothing. _Perhaps her hormones are already kicking in and she’s mad._ Lena thought.

“Don’t give me that pout Kara Zor-El.” Lena commanded and she meant it. As tough and steadfast of a woman Lena was, even she could barely resist Kara’s puppy-like pout. But as Kara’s pout deepened, her lips curved downward and her eyes grew droopy and sad, Lena mustered as much willpower as she could to resist the temptation to give in.

“No!” Lena asserted. More pout… “NO!”

This time Lena hopped out of bed. “Kara, if I give in I’ll be late for work, I have an 8:30 board meeting.” Lena stated, glancing over at the clock which told her she had only 40 minutes till her meeting began. Kara’s eyes widened as Lena got dressed.

“CRAP!!!” She screamed. Kara realized the time and she sped out of bed and flew to the bathroom. Kara rushed to get ready. She thanked Rao for super speed, otherwise she was sure it would take another 20 minutes to get her hair in a perfect bun. Kara sped back out into the kitchen where Lena had made a fresh pot of coffee. But Kara didn’t pause to pour one, she still had to stop by her own apartment and, even with superspeed, Kara would be cutting it close on getting to work.

“I gotta go. Love You! Bye!” Kara sputtered out, kissing the corner of Lena’s lips. Lena was going to respond, but by the time Lena turned to meet Kara’s lips, Kara was already out the door.

“I guess I deserve that.” Lena said to herself, remembering her own teasing ten minutes earlier. She shrugged it off and poured the remainder of the coffee in her mug and set off for work, locking her apartment behind her.

\----

Lena arrived at L-Corp fifteen minutes before her meeting, not a lot of time to prepare, but enough. In the past, she’d be at the office before the sun had shown. She had no one to wake up to, so why waste time in bed? Lena never thought much about it until Kara came along. Ever since, she rarely wanted to leave the bed when Kara was by her side. If Lena had her way, she would have stayed in bed with Kara until noon, but this board meeting was critical. The board would be approving the final details of Lena’s deal with Bruce Wayne. Lena prayed that this deal will hold with the board because working with Wayne will prove to be very beneficial. Lex had worked with Wayne in the past, but Lena never had, and when Lena rebranded her company, she had re-negotiated many deals. And she was just now getting to Bruce Wayne.

Lena was also looking forward to working with Wayne himself. She admired him as a CEO. Bruce Wayne was a force to be reckoned with, and not only because of the cape and cowl he dons at night.

Well, Lena didn’t actually know if Bruce was truly Gotham’s Bat, but she did the math and Bruce was the only person in Gotham that could afford all the equipment the vigilante uses.

But Lena didn’t care for that, she liked that Bruce Wayne was a very generous philanthropist. While Bruce wasn’t as humble as Lena was when it came to donations as Lena would rarely publicly donate as many people still distrusted her last name, Lena couldn’t ignore Bruce’s generosity.

There was, however, one thing Lena disliked about Bruce, and Lena was thankful she was gay, because of the stories she’s heard, not too many women leave Bruce Wayne’s office without falling under the playboy’s spell. But Bruce can forget using his charm to negotiate with Lena, Lena won’t be wooed. Someone else already did that.

A knock at the door prevented Lena going deep into thought about Kara.

“Yes?” Lena called.

“Ms. Luthor?” Jess asked.

“What is it Jess?”

“The board is ready for you.”

“Very well.” Lena said, standing and straightening her skirt. Lena walked out of her office behind Jess and to the board room, preparing herself for whatever bullshit her board might give her this time.

\----

Kara arrived at CatCo with two minutes to spare. She nearly ran down James on her way to her office.

“Woah, slow down Kara.”

“Sorry James, I just…didn’t want to be late.” Kara quickly apologized.

“Kara, you’re never late, or never even almost late.” James stated in truth.

“Yeah.” Kara said, looking down at her feet.

“Late night?”

Kara averted her eyes from the floor to the ceiling. _Has the ceiling always been that white?_ Kara questioningly thought, avoiding the question all together. Luckily James let it go, and let her on her way.

“Okay, well, you know where to find me.” He said, turning towards Cat Grant’s office and Kara walked to her own.

Kara sit down as she thought of James in Cat’s office. Even though her mentor was on another continent, at least Kara had heard last, she would never stop seeing the office belonging to anyone but Cat. But thinking of Cat also made Kara think of her child growing in her belly. Cat would like to know something like this, but Kara also knew she had to take better care of who she told. People who knew Kara, more accurately people who knew Kara was dating Lena and also knew Kara would never dare cheat on her, would wonder how Kara was pregnant.

Kara heard of surrogacy. She understood the gist of how it worked. But Kara knew it would never work on her. Despite Kara still trying to fully understand how her reproductive system worked, Kara knew full well that any attempt of surrogacy would fail, because Kara was certain her body would crush the egg. And it brought worry to Kara what it means for her child. Kara knew the child her and Lena were having was to be half Kryptonian and half human, and Kara prayed to Rao her body won’t hurt their child.

Kara obviously couldn’t say that to anyone, it would reveal Kara to be an alien if she told anyone that the gift Lena gave Kara was natural. Kara hated to lie about something like that, but she knew it was a necessary lie to protect herself, her child, and Lena. And Kara thought this as she found her phone in her hand with the screen showing her message thread with Cat Grant.

Cat would rarely reply, not that Kara minded. She figured Cat was in some faraway place with no cell service. But Kara would text her mentor anyway, keeping her up to date with the happenings in National City. Kara would occasionally promote herself by sending the intrepid CEO links to her recently written articles. Of the few Kara did send, the majority were articles written on Lena and Supergirl. _Probably not wise to have sent those Supergirl articles._ Kara thought, knowing Cat had nearly discovered…well she did discover Kara’s secret, but thanks to the help of J’onn, she’d successfully fooled Cat Grant. Something Kara felt would come back to haunt her. Part of Kara actually hoped Cat knew. It was Cat after all who launched Supergirl into her status of a hero. Without Cat, Supergirl might have still found her place in National City, but Kara would’ve hated that to happen without Cat Grant.

So, Kara typed out on her phone two words, _I’m pregnant._ But she stopped her thumb over the send button.

“Ugh,” Kara groaned, lying back in her swivel chair and closing her eyes. “I wish you were here Ms. Grant, so I could tell you face to face.”

“Be careful what you wish for Kiera.” A voice beckoned from her door. Kara looked up to see the CEO, standing in front of her with her arms crossed and her lips pursed, and large sunglasses covering her eyes. Cat Grant was standing in Kara’s office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You like that?


	10. The Return of Cat Grant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read the title...are any other words even necessary?

“MS. GRANT!” Kara cheered happily. “What are you doing here?”

Cat tilted her head to the side while removing her sunglasses.

“Why it is very nice to see you too Kara.” Cat replied calmly. Kara’s face blushed light red as she fixed her glasses, looking down at her desk in embarrassment.

“I didn’t mean it like that but like, where have you been?”

“Places Kara, I’ve been to places. Places you’ve only dreamed of. Places so remote that they saved me from the indulgences and insincerity of the internet. But I’ll spare you the details, what is it that you so urgently need to tell me?”

“I’m sorry?”

“I walk in here to find you mumbling to your little device about some news you must need to share with me.”

“Well, yes, but I’m, I’m not so sure how to explain it.”

“You are a reporter are you not, or was I incorrect in taking you under my wing to mold you into what you are? Tell me the truth.”

Kara sure missed Cat’s direct and blunt attitude.

“Well, I…”

“Come now, out with it.”

“I’m pr…”

“Blondie!” Snapper’s voice screamed. _AGH!_ Kara screamed interiorly.

“What?”

“Don’t you what me! I have…” Snapper stopped his distasteful attitude when his eyes fell on Cat Grant, whose eyes were steely cold, staring in disgust. “Cat…you’re back.”

“I am Mr. Carr, and I am rather unimpressed at what you have accomplished.” Cat’s face didn’t budge, staying frozen in her signature glare.

“I’m sorry?”

“I heard you fired my protégé. May I inquire as to why you would do such a thing.”

 _How did she even know about that,_ Kara thought.

“She used Supergirl as source, she’s not good enough, and Kara ended up posting her article online using CatCo resources, after I said not to.”

Cat inhaled slowly and exhaled even slower. Her face was one Kara, even as Supergirl, would not want to be the recipient of.

“I’m sorry, did you just say Supergirl wasn’t a good enough source?”

“We don’t know anything about her other than that she flies around and saves people and…”

Cat raised a finger to stop Snapper. Kara said nothing during this, she sat in her chair in awe that Cat was putting Snapper in his place.

“Supergirl? The hero who I molded? The hero who I gave a place here in National City? The hero who I named, is not a good enough source for you?”

“We can’t trust her.” Snapper countered.

“Well trust me and the decisions I’ve made.” Cat said in a voice so cold Kara thought Cat had freeze breathe. Kara quickly pulled her phone out to text Lena.

‘ _Cat is back!!!’_

Lena’s reply was almost immediate.

‘ _WHAT!?!?! WHERE IS SHE?’_

_‘She’s in my office, she’s totally taking down Snapper.’_

_‘About time someone put that asshole in his place.’_

Kara smiled lightly. She wouldn’t take to using such language to describe Snapper, but she was well aware of her friends’ thoughts on Kara’s boss. Granted, Kara didn’t think he was _that_ bad of a guy, he just had a bad attitude about everything.

‘ _I want you to meet her.’_

 _‘Kara, I have.’_ Lena replied, most likely referring a time before Kara knew Lena.

‘ _I know, but I mean like meet her as in tell her the news.’_

It was a several moments before Lena replied but her answer was good.

‘ _Noonan’s? Say in 20 minutes?’_

_‘:) I love you!’_

‘ _< 3’_

Kara returned to listening to Cat’s and Snapper’s argument

“People fear Supergirl, people can’t trust what the fear.” Snapper teethed.

Cat exhaled angrily. “Mr. Carr, you should know by now, you should fear me more.”

Kara’s mouth dropped.

“Now I suggest you leave this office and go back from which you came before I get angry.”

 _I concur,_ Kara thought, knowing full well Cat’s anger.

Snapper had no words, and dutifully turned around and left Kara’s office off to go yell at an intern or James, or both. Cat smirked triumphantly as she turned back to face Kara, whose mouth was still wide open in shock. Cat lifted her hand to close Kara’s jaw.

“Keep your mouth closed Kiera, bugs will get in. Now, I walked in here and you wanted to tell me something. What is it?”

“Umm, do you think maybe we can get some coffee first.”

“I assume Noonan’s is still open?” Cat asked, a smile forming on her lips.

“It is!”

“Then that is where we shall go.” Cat said, turning to walk out of Kara’s office.

“Wait, uh, is it okay if someone tags along?” Kara asked, not mentioning that that someone was Lena Luthor.

“By all means.”

Kara smiled and pulled her phone and shot off a quick text to her girlfriend.

_‘C U Soon beautiful.’_

“Okay, let’s go.” Kara cheered, grabbing her purse and walking with Cat out the door.

\---

The walk to Noonan’s was short. Lena had decided to walk and not take a car because she wanted to walk. She rarely got to out on her own, not to say she was a shut in but with the threats to her life and all her security team, rather her girlfriend, would try to keep her inside, but today, Lena didn’t care about that. Today was too good a day to stay inside. The weather was perfect. A cool spring breeze nipped against Lena’s pale skin, forming goosebumps on Lena’s shoulders. The breeze furled her hair that tickled Lena’s back. The cool breeze brought around fresh air the smelled sensational to Lena’s nose. She cherished moments like these, as they were. She found herself getting out more and more with Kara, despite Kara wanting Lena to stay inside. But whenever she and Kara were together, Kara insisted they travel outside. Kara would always stick really close to Lena, not that Lena minded, even before they were dating Kara would stay close. Lena now knew why as the blonde could take a bullet without a scratch. Lena now wondered what that would look like, Kara’s body shielding Lena’s own to protect her. However, Lena prayed she’d never have to see that.

Lena shifted her thoughts to what was coming ahead. She was a little hesitant to let Cat Grant in on the pregnancy, not that she couldn’t trust the CEO. If someone could keep a secret it was definitely Cat Grant. But Lena felt Kara might be a little too open about their baby when Kara really needed to be careful about who she told. Winn and James was understandable as they already knew Kara’s secret, Cat did not. She’d surely have questions. Because when this gets out in the open, kara would be bombarded with constant press and questions about the baby. Lena was used to paparazzi but feared what it would to do Kara.

Cat Grant. She’d met the intriguing CEO a time or two when Lex was in charge of the company and Lena kept to herself in R&D. Much to her shock, one time Cat had personally come down to talk to Lena herself. She didn’t introduce herself nor asked Lena any questions, she only said one thing to Lena before she turned around and left.

 _“Lena Luthor, you’re going to be a great CEO and you’re are going to be happy.”_ Lena remembered her saying. Lena thought she was crazy, Lex was the CEO and Lena was happy that he let her keep to herself in research, Lex gave her almost unlimited resources and kept Lillian from bothering her. Lena liked that, and never wanted it change. And now, walking to café to meet Cat and Kara, Lena couldn’t believe Cat practically predicted the future. _This,_ being a CEO, having a woman who loves her unconditionally and is carrying her child, this, Lena wouldn’t change what she had for the world.

\---

“Coffee, black, anything less and I assure you,” Cat began to order when Kara cut her off.

“I’ll have two of the same Sarah, thanks!” Kara ordered for herself and Lena, smiling brightly at the waitress. Sarah smiled and walked off to get the coffees made.

Kara was getting anxious while waiting for Lena to arrive. Cat took notice of this.

“Kara, I’ve never seen you so nervous. Whoever we’re meeting can’t be that scary.”

Kara sighed happily, finding comfort in Cat’s rare assurances. “Besides, your nerves are unsettling.”

 _Ah, there it is. Classic Cat._ Kara thought as she saw the door opening, hoping it would be Lena. While the woman’s back was facing Kara, the beige coat gave it away. And when she turned, the eyes that Kara could so easily lose herself in, gazed happily upon seeing Kara.

“Lena Luthor, she’s a force to be reckoned with Kara, I’d steer clear if I were you.” Cat voiced in her most stern voice. Kara sunk into her chair. Cat jerked her head to Kara. And then to Lena, and then back to Kara.

“Oh! My! God!” Cat said awestruck. _They’re working together._ Cat thought, amazed that her meek assistant turned reporter was dealing with Lena Luthor.

“Cat Grant.” Lena said calmly.

“Lena Luthor, may I ask what your business is with my protégé?” Cat asked. Lena laughed the question off.

“Business, I don’t do business with Kara, well not professionally.”

Cat tilted her head, “Pardon?”

Lena looked at Kara with a disbelieving smirk on her face.

“You didn’t tell her?” Lena asked, a hint of betrayal in her voice.

“I wanted you to be here.” Kara mumbled.

“Kara, what’s going on?” Cat asked. Kara stood up and walked over to Lena, taking her hand into her own. They sat across Cat, smiling at her.

“Cat, Lena is my girlfriend.”

Cat sat back in her chair, pursing her lips. Kara’s mind went in overdrive, wondering what Cat’s reaction would be.

But Kara released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding when Cat smiled.

“It’s about damn time you found someone who deserves you.”

Kara sat straight up and Lena’s jaw dropped. Kara opened her mouth but Cat held her finger up to stop her.

“Kiera, I’ve seen you try to be with James Olsen, and yes he has marvelous bone structure and a strong chest but he was too boring, and then you tried something with my son, and I would have never let that get too far. All this time you looked for someone to complete you when you really should have been looking for someone to complete them.”

Lena looked down but smiled, her face blushed with a soft red color. Kara was speechless, Cat always had this undeniably miraculous intuition but she never realized it was that good.

“Wow, you really are good.” Lena said smiling.

“I told you three years ago Miss Luthor that you would become a great CEO and be happy.”

“Happier than I ever thought I could be.” Lena said, nudging Kara’s side. Cat looked on in intrigue, there was something more than just the Luthor falling in love with her bumbling ball of happiness of an assistant that was Kara Danvers.

“But just being with Kara isn’t enough?”

“I beg your pardon?” Lena asked, somewhat offended that anyone would dare think Kara doesn’t make Lena happy enough.

“I can tell the smile that exudes an annoyingly amount of happiness is not just caused by Kara.” Cat paused and tilted her head, trying to figure out what was making Lena so happy. Kara, sure had an effect on Lena, but there was something else…something Cat quite couldn’t put her finger on.

“I know what it is.” Kara, who had been rather quiet for the past couple minutes, said out of the blue. Cat raised an eyebrow in question.

“And what might that be?”

Kara smiled wide, even wider than her usual sun like smile.

“Well that’s what I wanted to tell you earlier Miss Grant.”

Kara paused, glancing at Lena who gave an approving nod.

“Go on now, do tell.”

“Cat, I’m kinda, well not kinda, I am, though it will be hard to explain how, well you know how but maybe not in the way you know…”

“Kara?” Lena said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah?” Kara replied, her shoulders slunk in Lena’s touch.

“Rambling.”

“Okay.” Kara took a deep breathe. “Miss Grant, I’m having a baby.” Both Kara and Lena smiled giddily to each other.

And with that last word, Kara saw Cat go into a state of shock similar to that of when James presented her with the first clear picture of her, well Supergirl her.

“You’re.”

“Yep.”

“You?”

“Uh-huh.”

“And She?”

“Correct.”

“You two?”

“Yeppers.”

Kara and Cat bantered for a few more seconds before Lena stopped them.

“I can see all this is a bit of a shock to you Miss Grant.” Lena commented, laughing at Cat and Kara’s playful banter.

“So how does it work?” Cat asked, eyeing Kara’s stomach as the waitress dropped by with their drinks. Kara immediately began to drink her coffee.

“What do you mean?”

“The pregnancy, given both your smiles this was naturally conceived, and you are the mother. So, I assume it has something to do with your Kryptonian genes.” Cat said plainly.

Kara spat out her coffee, causing a few heads to turn to them, but quickly returned to their own business.

“I…” Kara began before wiping her lips of the coffee. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Cat looked at Kara with a sarcastic glare. “Really Kara…you’re still playing this game? It’s okay, I’m not sure how you fooled me before, but believe me, I've always known. ”

Well, Kara was in a bit of pickle. She thought she had Cat fooled but apparently not.

“Shit.” Kara cursed. Lena laughed, placing a kiss on the corner of Kara’s lips.

“You really have no idea how badly you hide a secret do you my love?” Lena teased, toying with Kara’s glasses.

“Apparently not.” Kara sunk low into her chair, returning to drink her coffee. Cat was smiling widely at how kind Lena was to Kara. She’d rarely seen such affection in a couple, not to say Cat was romantically challenged…okay, Cat had difficulties when it came to relationships, but she sure knew how they worked, it’s just that she couldn’t managed applying her advice into her own relationships.

So Cat made up for her lack of romance by helping others, and it seemed to do the trick for Kara. Cat thought back to one of the last things she had said to Kara before she left on her sabbatical. “ _Kara, don’t waste time running after some guy. You have a such a positive, maybe a tad annoying, but wonderful personality. So don’t go after anyone, let that person come to you.”  
_ And Cat was happy Kara finally found someone her deserved her that she deserved in kind. It took two minutes and Cat saw in Lena’s eyes just how much she loved Lena and vice versa. It’s as if they were soulmates. Cat didn’t let herself to be foolish enough to believe in such thing as soulmates, but Kara and Lena sure fit the description as Cat saw Kara and Lena share a quick kiss.

It was a short kiss, but once they pulled away, Cat could tell they longed to share another, and then some. So Cat thought she’d let them off easy.

“Well Kara, it seems you’ve got it all figured out. You have done very well for yourself, and all together Kara, I am very proud of you.”

Kara smiled widely. She stood and ran around the table to hug her mentor. Kara wrapped Cat in a tight embrace.

“Thank you Cat!” Kara chimed happily.

Cat briefly returned the embrace by laying her hand on Kara’s, but soon waved her off.

“Alright, alright.” Cat said. Kara tightened her grip briefly before letting Cat go and returning to Lena’s side. “Now, why don’t you take the rest of the morning off Kara. You’ve done quite enough already and it looks like you could use some time alone with your girlfriend.”

Kara’s faced blushed red, but it was true. Kara knew it wasn’t the hormones yet, she just wanted to get Lena under her for an hour, or two.

“Thanks Cat, I’ll uhh…see you this afternoon.” Kara muttered out, getting Lena up and trying to get her out the door.

Cat rolled her eyes as Lena laughed while Kara rushed them out.

“My office?” Lena asked, a sultry smile gracing her lips.

“Please.” Kara said, not able to take her eyes off of Lena’s blouse, which had one button too many undone, revealing her enticing cleavage.

“Well if you can take your eyes off my boobs for one second…” Kara’s head jerked up.

“I WASN’T STARING!!”

“Sure.”

“I can’t help it…they’re just...they are just such beautiful boobs.”

Lena shook her head and laughed.

“I knew you were a boobs girl.”

“Shut up and let me show you just how much I love you.” Kara said while taking Lena’s hand to drag her to L-Corp.

While Kara tried to play it off, it was far too true, Kara really did _LOVE_ Lena’s boobs.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes are boring...  
> So this is last chapter I've thoroughly thought out so it might be a bit until the next one is up.


	11. Hormones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hormonal Kara...Enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Friday!

It was about two weeks after Kara and Lena told Cat their news when they agreed it was time to take a hiatus of being a hero. Kara had officially stepped down as Supergirl, letting J’onn and Guardian take over. J’onn wouldn’t be posing as Supergirl however, the cover story is that Supergirl is needed with some missions off world, more accurately another Earth. And people bought the story, even Snapper believed it. Most of National City praised The Flash’s help in the city a year before, and they thought him and Supergirl made a great team. So that was the story, that Flash needed Supergirl’s help. Kara hoped the city would be safe without their favorite hero for, however long it will take. But Kara believed in J’onn and trusted James, so she felt the city will be just fine. It was becoming a little more noticeable that she was pregnant, at least to her friends. She thanked Rao she favored loose fitting outfits so that she could at least hide it from the public a little while longer. But it was noticeable in her Supergirl outfit so she had to hang up the cape for the time being.

At the moment, Lena and Kara were lying in bed. It was another lazy Sunday morning and neither of them had the energy, nor the want, to leave the comfort of the bed, and each other’s naked bodies. They’d been trading kisses for half an hour, running their hands across the others bodies, when Lena shifted her own to pressed her back against Kara’s chest and pulled up the covers of the bed over hers and Kara’s bodies when she began to hear soft sniffles from the blonde.

“Kara?” Lena asked softly, still not turning to face Kara.

Kara sniffled before she spoke, “Sorry, its, ummm...I was enjoyed the view of your boobs.”

Lena chucked as she turned around to face Kara once more. There could only be one reason for Kara to cry for not being able to see Lena’s breasts. _Hormones. I guess they’re starting up._ Lena thought as she let the covers slip down a bit, revealing only enough of her cleavage to get Kara to stop crying. Kara’s eyes gazed hungrily at Lena’s chest. Apart from Lena’s eyes, her boobs were without a doubt Kara’s favorite part of Lena’s body. Kara never really meant to feel like she was attracted to Lena just because of her breasts but Kara couldn’t help herself half the time when Lena would wear outfits that showed off her bust in such a way Kara could barely contain her desires. And Kara had to be careful, with her hormones, her powers wouldn’t be in her full control, and if Kara got a little too excited, she might hurt Lena.

But right now, as Lena let the covers slip a little lower, exposing her right breast, Kara’s self-control simply vanished.

Kara leaned in to kiss the naked bosom. But Lena pulled the covers back over before Kara’s lips could make contact. Kara said up and stared at Lena with sad and poutful eyes.

“Oh don’t get all emotional on me my dear.” Lena teased, letting one hand hold Kara’s chin up while the other still held the covers over her body.

“I am NOT emotional!” Kara defended, rather unconvincingly.

“You just cried because you couldn’t see my boobs.”

“Ican…mmmph.” Kara mumbled.

“What was that?” Lena asked, smiling at her girlfriend with a kind grin.

“I can’t help that they are just…” Kara began. She reached down and let a finger wrap around the top of the covers, slowly pulling them back. Lena didn’t stop her as the fabric tickled the skin exposed on her body. When the covers were completely off, Kara continued her comment, “I just can’t help that your boobs are beautiful.”

Lena was quite amused at how wound up Kara would get over her boobs. Lena always knew Kara tried to keep herself in check, but Lena would always smile whenever she noticed, and even sometimes caught, Kara eyeing her chest. But one other thing Lena often saw was the hunger in Kara’s eyes. It sometimes looked like Kara wanted to absolutely devour Lena. And it was, it was really hot. But Kara never acted on it. She almost did two weeks before, just after their coffee date with Cat Grant. But, just as many times before, Kara got too nervous and backed out.

Right now, however, Lena really hoped Kara would toss any inhibition she had and take control.

“Lena?” Kara asked in a low husky voice that sent a jolt of heat to Lena’s core. She didn’t need any other words to know what Kara was asking, Lena wanted nothing more than for Kara to take complete control.

“Yes.” Lena whispered in return. Lena barely got the word out before Kara attacked her lips in a bruising kiss, awarding Kara with a satisfied groan from Lena. Kara didn’t hold anything back, the bruising kiss swiftly gave way to Kara’s tongue begging to tickle Lena’s. Lena happily complied and parted her lips. Kara’s wet tongue set heavy on Lena’s, traveling over the top of the muscle. Lena then felt a floating sensation.

Lena slowly opened her eyes to see her girlfriend holding her up by her waist, kissing her in the air. Lena found herself shaking at the sensation, but welcomed it nonetheless. Kara then floated up with Lena, and turned their bodies so that Kara was on top and then flew back down to the bed, effectively trapping Lena.

While Kara’s tongue serviced Lena’s mouth, Kara’s hands gripped Lena’s wrists, pinning them to the bed. Lena was _very_ turned on by Kara taking control, like _VERY_ turned on. Lena allowed Kara’s body to pin her own as Kara began to kiss Lena’s neck. _Holy shit,_ Lena thought, as the skin of Kara’s body heated her own. Kara was hot, not like physically, well physically YES, Kara was very hot, but Kara’s body itself was hot, her skin was always warm. Lena rarely needed a blankets or sheets when she slept beside Kara as her skin was so warm, Kara practically was her blanket.

And right now, Kara’s heated skin pressed against Lena’s body sent jolts of joy to Lena’s core.  

And when Kara retracted her tongue from Lena’s mouth and moved to her neck, Lena couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Kara smiled against Lena’s skin, proud that she her girlfriend was so easily set off. Kara did not remove her hands from pinning Lena to the bed, and her grip was getting tighter. Lena tried to ignore the firm grip but the more carried away Kara got, the tighter Kara’s hold became.

“ow,” Lena muttered, and she instantly regretted it. Kara stop all her kisses and flew back from the bed. “No, Kara.”

“I’m hurting you. I-I can’t, RAO I CAN’T FUCK YOU IF I’M HURTING YOU!” Kara cursed. Lena’s mouth gaped. She’d only ever heard Kara use that word once before. Lena knew Kara’s hormones would cause to act rather different, but she wasn’t expecting sexual frustration to be the most prominent emotion.

“Kara,” Lena said, sitting up on the bed and reaching out taking Kara’s hands into her own, “it’s okay, it’s just a small…”

“NO ITS NOT OKAY!!! Lena I’m not in control right now.” Kara complained.

“Well,” Lena sighed sarcastically. Kara was not amused.

“Lena, this isn’t funny. I can seriously hurt you, and it’s frustrating because I just want to fuck you so badly.”

Lena was shocked that Kara was saying fuck. It just wasn’t her. She should be focused on helping Kara get through her frustration but Kara saying the fuck word was just distracting.

“I,”

“I don’t know what to do Lena. I really, really want to have sex with you but I just can’t, not when I know I can hurt you.”

Lena didn’t say anything. She didn’t know what to say. _What do you say to something like that?_ Lena asked herself.

“I’m sorry Kara.”

“It’s not your fault.” Kara said, finding her way to her closet. Lena watched her girlfriend as she picked out a fading blue t-shirt with Midvale High printed along the back and a pair of jeans that once put on, favored Kara’s butt beautifully. But the view was short-lived as Kara moved to leave the bedroom.

“I’m going to walk around for a bit.” Kara said, picking up a small gym bag that Lena assumed held Kara’s suit. But Lena didn’t want Kara to leave. They needed to talk about this, not just walk away from it because it was difficult.

“Kara, we need to talk about this.”

“Not now Lena. I just…I need to clear my head. I’ll see you in a few hours.” Kara said, turning to leave. But before she exited the room, she turned around to face Lena. “I love you Lena and I’m sorry.”

And before Lena could say anything in return, Kara was out the door.

Lena sighed a frustrated breath. She knew Kara didn’t mean to hurt her, she knows how easy it is to get carried away when they were making love. It was really easy. Even before their first time, just during their make-out sessions, Lena found it extremely difficult to keep her hands out of Kara’s pants. She respected that Kara wanted to take things slow at the time, but after two months and no sex, it was getting frustrating…and now, she’s feeling frustrated again, but this time, she wasn’t too angry about, rather she felt bad for Kara. She was so scared of her own strength that she wouldn’t dare put Lena in danger. Even if Lena trusted Kara with all her heart. Kara knew this put still wouldn’t take the risk.

Lena laid back in the bed, groaning into the empty apartment.

“There’s gotta be something I can do,” then Lena said something she hadn’t even realized. “Oh Rao.”

Her whole body froze. _Is it okay that I say that?_ Lena thought. But then a light bulb went off in her head. “Rao…THAT’S IT!” Lena said triumphantly. Lena remembered asking about that phrase a week or so ago. And Kara went into magnificent detail about Krypton’s red sun. Kara said something about it being one of the very few things that weaken her powers. If Lena were to be able to somehow manipulate that, maybe Kara’s powers would lay off, and let Kara do, well, let Kara do Lena.

Lena rushed to her phone to send off a quick text to someone who could help.

**_Scary Danvers_ **

‘I need your help’ Lena tapped out quickly. The text send off and Lena got up to shower while she waited for a reply.

\---

Kara didn’t mean to leave Lena like that, alone in her apartment, but Kara was so confused, and angry, and frustrated at herself that she just had to get out of there. And that’s how Kara found herself walking aimlessly around the city. Normally, she’d fly the stress off, but Alex seems to know every time Kara’s takes flight, even when there is no emergency, and right now Kara didn’t a phone call from her loving sister asking what was going on. Right now, she just needed to be alone.

\---

Lena let the steam of the heat from the shower soak her skin as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel. She heard her phone go off a few times in the shower and decided to see what Alex’s reply was.

**_Scary Danvers_ **

‘It’s Sunday Lena, what do you want?’

Lena rolled her eyes.

‘I need your help.’ Lena repeated.

It was a few seconds before a reply came back, Lena assumed Alex rolled her eyes just as Lena did.

‘Come to our place at noon and we’ll talk’ Alex said, inviting the Luthor over to Alex’s and Maggie’s apartment.

‘Thanks.’

After sending the last text, Lena glanced at the clock to see it was just after 10am, so she had a couple hours to figure out what she was going to say.

\---

Kara had almost circled the city twice before she got a call from Alex.

“What?” Kara asked in a voice rather harsh.

_“Well good morning to you to.”_

“Sorry, it was…” Kara began, about to tell Alex what happened. But Kara stopped herself, she and Alex don’t really talk about Kara’s sex life. “What is it Alex?”

“ _You tell me. I get a text from your girlfriend saying she needs to talk. What’s going on?”_

Kara took a moment before answering. “Nothing,” Kara lied, “I don’t know. I’ll talk to you later.”

Kara hung up before her sister got a chance to say anything else. Kara hated the fact that she had just done that, but it didn’t feel as bad about not being able to screw her girlfriend just because she was scared. Rao, she wanted Lena so badly that Kara found controlling herself around Lena, especially with these hormones of hers, to be the most daunting task she’d ever faced.

But Kara tried to put those thoughts aside as she now found herself facing one of her favorite places in the world.

“I guess some donuts won’t hurt.” Kara said, walking into Noonan’s.

\---

Alex didn’t really know what to expect when Lena knocked on the door at precisely noon. It was three knocks that made the Luthor’s presence known.

“Wow, 12, right on the dot.” Maggie commented, looking at the clock on her phone.

“She’s nothing if not punctual.” Alex returned, standing and making way for the door.

Alex opened the door, revealing a very casually dressed Lena Luthor, form fitting jeans and a light green t-shirt. Alex’s eyes showed interest in the Luthor’s choice of attire. So did Maggie’s.

“Wow, I didn’t know you owned normal people clothes.” Maggie teased, pulling at the shirt. Lena shrugged the detective off and rolled her eyes. Alex held her hand to her mouth to disguise a small chuckle.

“I didn’t come here just to get picked on you know.” Lena said sternly. Maggie laughed and motioned for Lena to sit on the couch.

“Sit Luthor, tell us what’s going on.”

Lena complied and sat on the couch next to Maggie while Alex stood against the island of the kitchen.

“What’s up Lena?” Alex asked kindly.

“Well its Kara.”

“Obviously…” Maggie commented in her signature sarcastic tone. Lena glared at her. “Okay, I’ll stop.” Maggie said, shrinking into the cushions of the sofa.

“So, Kara’s beginning to get hormonal.”

“Ahh.” Alex signed. “Did she scream at you or something?”

“No…she uh, she’s really…” Lena’s face reddened. _How do you tell your girlfriend’s sister that Kara Danvers is horny?_ Lena thought. Fortunately, Maggie was able to detect the situation with her Gaydar.

“Oh…wow, she’s horny, isn’t she?”

Alex choked on her own air. Maggie snickered.

“Oh god, please tell me that’s not the problem.” Alex pleaded after she was steadily breathing once more. Lena said nothing in return, which only confirmed Maggie’s suspicion.

“Welp, there it is.” Maggie teased, pointing her finger at the Luthor’s embarrassed and sullen frown. All three women were silent for a few moments while Maggie smiled proudly at how easily she deciphered Kara and Lena’s little problem. Alex looked like she didn’t want to hear another word about what Kara was doing and Lena just blushed.

“So does she like pin you to the wall, or shove her entire tongue down your throat, OH! DOES SHE USE HER SUPER STRENGTH TO HOLD YOU UP BY YOUR AS…”

“SHUT UP SAWYER!” Alex screamed. But Maggie only continued to smile.

“She didn’t pin me to the wall.” Lena said quietly, deciding to give in to Maggie’s playful tease of the detective’s fiancé. “She flew me up, turned me around and then pinned me to the bed, she was about to kiss my c…”

“BOTH OF YOU ARE HORRIBLE!” Alex said, throwing an apple that was lying on the counter at Maggie. Maggie’s reflex’s came into play, allowing her to catch it and subsequently take a bite of the apple as well. “Okay you two idiots…Lena, without details, what happened?” Alex ordered.

“Her grip on my wrists was getting to tight,” Lena started, showing the soft bruises gracing her wrists, and I grunted and she just stopped, everything.”

“Oh.” Alex sighed. Alex knew of Kara’s fear of hurting people, but Alex never really stopped to think how it would affect her sex life. It was one of the very few things Alex didn’t really discuss with her sister. Alex always kept her ears open when Kara would gush on about her crushes, which was a short list. But beyond talking about boys, and one very special girl, Kara and Alex never really talked about anything beyond that. Alex told Kara about the first night she and Maggie had, but there were no details, just ‘Maggie and I had sex and it was awesome.’ And Alex never asked how Kara’s sex life was, and what Alex didn’t know until just a few weeks ago is that Kara’s first time, just happened to be when she got pregnant.

But Alex was still aware of that fear. And Alex guessed what Lena was going to say next.

“She got scared and just left.” Lena said.

“How long ago was that?” Alex asked.

“Couple of hours ago, I’ve tried calling her but she won’t pick up. I mean, this isn’t the first time this has happened, her getting scared when we fu,” Lena paused seeing a glare from Alex, “when we make love… But it’s the first time she’s walked out. I don’t know if it has something to do with her hormones but I just wish I could help her. She clearly needs to get,” Lena paused again, trying to think of words that will both get her message across and not completely disgust Kara’s sister. “She really needs this Alex, and I am more than happy to comply, but I can’t help her if she won’t let me.”

Alex looked at Lena compassionately. She knew her frustration, she had the same problem with Maggie when they had started dating but they soon got over that. Granted, it wasn’t exactly the same problem, Maggie’s deal was with Valentine’s Day, whereas Kara, well Alex didn’t exactly know. She knew Kara always had really good control over her powers, but Alex attributed this current fear to Kara’s hormones, making Kara’s control over her powers rather unbalanced.

And just then an idea popped into her head. An idea that included something she hadn’t thought about for years.

“I think I can help you Lena.”

Lena tilted her head in confusion. She wasn’t confused that Alex was willing to help, but Alex knows what she’s helping with, and Lena just thought that would make Alex feel very awkward, or maybe it is and Alex is just good at hiding it. Maggie stayed silent, watching the two women discuss this idea.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, I think it might work.”

“What is it?”

“When Kara first came here, it was really difficult to help her zone out her powers so my Dad and I came up with a few ideas to help. Besides the glasses, we gave Kara a red nightlight. It used a special red bulb that simulated the Red Sun from Krypton. It does basically the same thing with Kryptonite, just without the harmful side effects. The only thing I’m not sure of is if it will affect the baby. But I could develop something similar for your bedroom,” Alex paused, trying to shut away the thought of what Kara and Lena will be doing in there. “Like a sunlamp only red.”

“Wow, that’s, that’s brilliant.” Lena commented, silently cursing herself for not thinking of something so simple. But Lena also admired that about Alex, she often found simple solutions to complicated problems. “How soon can you get something like that ready?”

“Give me a few days, I can have them installed in Kara’s apartment.”

Lena smiled. “Thanks Alex, I think this will help Kara’s fear.”

“Again, I don’t know what it’ll do to the baby, so we should be very cautious…I don’t really like making things that dwindle Kara’s strength. But it’s clear that she and you need this to happen, so I’ll do what I can.”

Lena nodded, “Thank you Alex, I know it’s not exactly comfortable for you to do something like this just so Kara and I can have sex, but it does go beyond that, I just think it’ll help Kara to not be so nervous around me when we get…intimate.”

Alex cringed a bit but smiled. It was true however, what Lena said. Alex was not comfortable for making it easier for Lena to have sex with Kara, but Alex knew it was important for Kara to feel safe and not be so scared of her strength. And this was the way to help her.

Lena stood and hugged both Alex and Maggie, who stayed surprisingly quite this whole time. She just smiled an understanding smile.

Lena left the Sanvers apartment feeling a little more confident and calm as she walked back to Kara’s apartment.

\---

Lena came back to Kara’s apartment to an aroma of food. Lena slowly opened the door. She found Kara lying on the couch with her feet hanging off the end, dressed in an old stained sweatshirt and sweatpants, with a box of donuts lying on her stomach, and two empty boxes sitting on the table.

Kara saw Lena walk in and immediately tried to hide all the food. Lena laughed.

“Well look what I’ve happened upon.” Lena teased at her girlfriend, whose mouth was currently full of donuts.

“This isn’t what it looks like,” Kara defended, swallowing the donut whole. Kara then looked over to the table where two empty boxes sat. She swiftly pushed them and promptly acted as if they weren’t there “It’s not.”

Lena raised her eyebrow when she saw the pile of donut powder resting on her sweatshirt. “Then what’s that?” Lena asked, pointing to the white powder.

Kara looked at the donut waste lying on her stomach and gave her girlfriend an embarrassed smile.

“It’s uhh,” Kara took a moment before replying, but her eyes lit up once she thought of an excuse. “It’s cocaine.”

Lena tried, and failed, to suppress her laughter. “Cocaine…really?” Lena teased, walking over to the couch. She shoved off Kara’s legs and sat beside her girlfriend, who had now begun eating the donuts once more. Lena nabbed one out of Kara’s hands.

“Hey that’s mine.” Kara complained.

“Oh, hush darling, you’ve had like 20.” Lena said taking a bite of the donut.

Kara gasped a betrayed gasp. “How…how could you?” Kara’s shock turned into tears. “You stole sweet sugary sweetness from me. We…we have to break up.”

“DON’T EVEN SAY THAT MY DEAR!!!” Lena laughed, finishing her donut and wiping off a smudge of donut powder from Kara’s lips before going for another donut. Kara’s eyes lit up in red,

“Steal that donut and I will melt your face.” Kara said in a voice Lena had never heard before, it sounded like anger, and Lena couldn’t recall a moment when she’d ever heard Kara’s angry voice. In fact, she didn’t even know it was possible. _Chalk one more for the hormones,_ Lena thought as she slowly handed the donut over to Kara. Her eyes calmed and she smiled her giddy smile.

Before taking a bite, Kara realized her actions and apologized.

“Sorry babe. I’m not really doing so hot on the control right now.” Kara said glumly. Her apology was followed a few seconds of silence before Kara handed back the donut to Lena. She graciously accepted.

While Lena munched on the donut, Kara continued her apology.

“Lena, I’m really sorry about this morning.” Kara said, profusely apologetic about her actions in the A.M. Lena finished her donut and laid her hand on Kara’s cheek.

“You really have nothing to apologize for Kara. I imagine it can’t be easy for you. Having to control yourself all the time when…when we’re together, and now on top of that you’ve got all these hormones.”

“Yeah, I just, I really want to fuck you Lena, and it’s so difficult because I can’t control myself. It's just unfair, you fuck me, and get me pregnant, I can't fuck you because I might hurt you. It's just so frustrating.” 

“I think I might be able to help with that.”

Kara tilted her head, “How so?”

“I talked with your sister today about our…situation. She mentioned something about a red sun lamp you had when you first arrived here and that maybe that could help.”

Kara’s eyes lit up. “OH MY RAO!!! I’M SO STUPID! WHY DIDN’T I THINK OF THAT??? Agh…stupid hormones, why do you make me forget things.” Kara cursed at her stomach.

Lena smiled and placed her hands on the hem of Kara’s sweatshirt, lifting it so she could see the bump beginning to show on the alien’s stomach.

“You,” Lena began, talking to the baby forming in Kara’s belly, “Stop making your mother so stressed.” Lena kissed Kara’s stomach. Once she broke the sweet kiss, she found her eyes staring into Kara’s, which were teary.

“What now?” Lena asked, inquiring to the blonde’s tears.

“Nononono, it’s just.” Kara stuttered, “I just can’t wait to see how good you’re going to be with her.”

Lena’s jaw dropped, “It’s…it’s a girl?” Lena asked, rubbing her hands-on Kara’s stomach.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. I’m kind of hoping.”

“Well, I won’t be doing any help whatsoever unless it’s a boy.” Lena teased, but she felt somewhat steadfast in her answer. She’d never really told anyone, not even Kara in the three weeks she’s been pregnant, but if Lena ever did have kids, she hoped for a boy first. She couldn’t really explain it. Perhaps it was because she still held hope for her own brother, and perhaps if he knew he had a nephew, maybe, just maybe, Lena might be able to see the brother she once loved again. So yes, Lena could explain it. She felt bad that she just wanted a son just for a chance to have Lex back…Her Lex, the Lex Luthor who she loved, but Lena feared that man was forever gone, with no chance of coming back.

Kara noticed Lena’s thinking face, as Lena laid back in the sofa and had crossed her arms all the while pursing her lips together.

“You want a boy?” Kara asked softly, not feeling any hurt for Lena’s tease.

“Kara, I do, and before you say anything, here’s why. I still love my brother, well at least for who he was. But, something inside me feels like if he knew he had a nephew, he might just return to me. Not meaning he’ll get out of jail or anything, but I just want to see the old Lex again. Is that wrong? Is it wrong that I still love him?”

Kara said nothing, allowing Lena to release this pent-up emotion. But after a few seconds of silence, she did make a note of something.

“You never talk about him.” Kara said, crossing her legs on the sofa to listen to what Lena had to say next. Lena just bowed her head, not sure how to answer. But she felt a reassuring grip on her shoulder, courtesy of Kara’s hand. “It’s okay Lena. I understand.”

“You do?” Lena asked, bringing her eyes to meet Kara’s.

“I feel the same way about my Aunt Astra and my parents.”

“I’m not sure I understand.”

“My parents made the Medusa virus. Krypton wanted a weapon that could kill anything other than Kryptonian should our planet be under attack. It was never completed since my planet…well you know. Anyway, I don’t know how Lillian got her hands on it, or even how she managed to make so it could kill _all_ aliens.

“And then there’s my Aunt Astra. Rao, I miss her so much. She was a criminal, well, I didn’t actually know that until last year. Her and her husband Non survived in Fort Rozz. They were part of a criminal plan called Myriad. I held Astra up on a pedestal, only for that pedestal to be shattered when I realized who she was. But I still cried when she died. She was the last of my family, well not Cla…Kal.” Kara took a breath to see Lena’s reaction. Her stature was stoic and calm, but it was clear Lena was taking in the knowledge that Kara’s family was also not quite so great.

“Lena, my family has done horrible things too, but I still love them. And not a day goes by where I don’t wish they were here with me. And Lena, there’s nothing wrong with still loving your family, despite all they’ve done.”

“I,” Lena began, but soon stopped herself as she had no words. Lena found their prior roles reversed, Lena realized Kara hadn’t talked about her family either.

“We’ve both be hurt by our families, we both have been through a lot Kara. But you are right, he is family, there really is nothing wrong with still loving him.” Lena said, staring off at a blank TV screen across the couch.

Kara smiled and placed a quick kiss on Lena’s cheek.

They both sat in comfortable silence for a bit, doing nothing but staring into each other’s eyes until broke the silence.

“So the red sun lamp thing.”

“Yeah, its kinda like Kryptonite, but you know, no bad stuff.”

“Your sister mentioned that. I think her biggest concern is how it’ll affect our child.”

“I honestly don’t know Lena. Like I said before this is really unfamiliar territory for me. And I can’t really ask my cousin, he’s kinda as clueless as I am.”

“We’ll figure it out, I’m sure of it.” Lena said, sliding her hand on Kara’s thigh.

Kara then yawned widely, the effects of her personal donut eating contest catching up with her. She shifted herself to where her head now laid in Lena’s lap. Lena began stroking the perfect blonde hair. And as the blonde slowly shifted into a nap, Lena kissed her forehead. “We always figure it out.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to put up, I'm working alot. Then I come home and sleep then watch movies or play video games. I'm trying to get better at writing more.  
> Anyway hope you enjoyed this!


	12. How I Met Your Mother part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara reveals a very important device to Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kind of all over the place, sorry about that. This is another filler chapter until I can get to the good stuff.

Lena woke up to the sound of Kara rummaging around the apartment. Lena found herself lying her on her stomach on Kara’s couch. She can’t be entirely sure when Kara left the couch but her body was covered by a crimson cape that fell past the cushions of the couch.

Lena couldn’t bring herself to move and find out what Kara was doing, so she pulled the cape tighter around her body and swiftly fell back asleep.

However, it wasn’t very long till she was woken up once more when Kara softly nudged her.

“Lena,” Kara whispered softly, gently shaking Lena’s shoulder, “Lena wake up. I need to show you someone.”

“Mmm, 5 more minutes.” Lena muttered. Kara chuckled, throwing her arms under Lena and lifting her up from the couch. Lena soon opened her eyes to see she was hovering over the couch that she was just enjoying a Sunday nap. She waved her arms around till she found a hold on Kara. “Oh-oh-oh-okay I’m up!” Lena yelled out. Kara smiled proudly and floated back to the ground. “What did you want to show me Kara?”

But Lena’s questioned answered itself when her eyes fell upon a hologram of a woman.

“Kara, who is,”

“Lena, this is my mother.” Kara said, motioning to the hologram.

_“Hello Kara.”_ The hologram bellowed. Lena’s mouth dropped.

“Your mother?”

“Well it’s actually an A.I. but it possesses many of my mother’s memories and knowledge, well most of them.”

“How?”

_“As Krypton was ending, Zor-El and I knew we had to save our daughter. We sent her to Earth to protect her cousin, Kal-El. We gave Kara the means to help herself adjust to a life on Earth, me. This program is built for Kara, filled with the knowledge she’d need to protect herself and her cousin.”_

Lena was in awe of the sophistication of the program. She’d dreamed of inventing such a program only to find it already existed, and it was lying in her girlfriend’s apartment all this time.

“Mrs. Zor-El, I’m Lena Luthor. It’s nice to meet you.” Lena sputtered out, not sure on how to introduce herself.

“ _My name is Alura.”_ The hologram replied. Lena thought back to when she met another member of Kara’s family.

_“LENA! Come On! It’ll be fine.” Kara reassured me, but it didn’t help. It wasn’t Kara’s enthusiasm that bothered me, but it was the fact we were on our way to an apartment to meet Alex. Alex Danvers, easily one of the most intimidating women I knew, not to mention that she was the sister of my girlfriend._

_“Yes, very fine indeed.” I replied sarcastically. I then felt a press of warm lips on my cheeks._

_“Don’t be like that Lena. She’ll like you.” Kara once again reassured me as she knocked on the door to her sister’s apartment._

“It’s open.” _I heard a voice call from inside. Kara turned the knob and I drew in a very deep breathe, preparing myself to meet Kara’s sister. And the sight I saw, actually was not surprising. Alex had just finished cleaning her gun, pushing the slide back on the gun, cocking it into place._

_“Lena Luthor.” She said in a calm and cold voice. I blinked a few times while Kara rolled her eyes._

_“Hey! Play nice.” Kara said, pointing her finger at Alex’s gun. Alex returned with an innocent smile._

_“I’m just cleaning.” Alex said, clipping a magazine in and slipping the gun into its holster._

_“Alex Danvers.” I said, breaking the conversation between the sisters. I moved forward slowly, my hand extended as I walked. Alex met me halfway, grabbing my hand in a firm handshake. Alex and I shared cold stares as our hands shook until she broke it. I eyed Alex’s pistol, and for once, I was thankful for Lex’s insistence on weapon’s training._

_“Sig 226?” I asked, inquiring to Alex’s choice of weapon. Alex tilted her head, her lips, forming the thinnest of smiles._

_“And how do you know?” She asked me, surely curious as to my knowledge of firearms._

_“Lex, he was rather persuasive on self-defense. He gave me a Walther PPK three Christmas’ ago. It’s small and easy to use, but I like something with a little more bang.”_

_Alex’s thin smile turned wider as she looked at Kara, who was silent during our short exchange._

_“I like her.” Alex said with a smirk._

_Kara laughed brightly, bringing the two of us in a warm hug._

As Lena exited her thoughts, she began to think of hundreds of questions to ask the hologram. But before she could ask, Alura’s hologram inquired as to who was standing next to her daughter.

“ _What is your relation to my daughter?”_ She asked.

“I’m,” Lena began but Kara cut her off.

“Ieiu,” Kara said, in a language foreign, “She is my Zhao.”

Lena’s never heard Kara speak her native language, _Wow that’s beautiful._

The holographic Alura’s brow crinkled. _So that’s where she gets it._ Lena thought. But she was worried because the look on Alura did not seem content with what Kara just said. But after a few moments, a smile lit up that Lena could tell was one that Kara would smile.

“ _My inah! You have found Love! I am so thrilled.”_ Alura cheered. Kara’s smile matched the one her mother wore. Lena began to see how Kara received many of her signature traits.

“And there’s something else as well.”

“ _Please,”_ Alura encouraged, motioning with her hands for Kara to continue.

“Mother I am pregnant.”

Upon hearing those words, the hologram’s smile only grew wider.

_“Kara, this is most wonderful! I held hope that you would one day be able to have a family.”_

“I just never thought I’d be able to bear a child with a human. Did you know that was possible?”

_“I am not programmed with that information.”_ Alura said plainly.

Lena’s eyebrow arched and looked to Kara for an explanation.

“She does that every now and then, when her programming doesn’t have the information to answer.”

“I see.” Lena replied, understanding what was happening. She stepped forward so that she was directly in front of the hologram. “Alura, I understand you probably don’t have all the answers for us, but just know that I will do everything in my power to make sure Kara and our child is cared for, I hope you understand that.”

“ _I am not programmed with that information.”_ Alura repeated.

Lena smiled as Kara placed a reassuring hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“It’s the thought that counts,” Kara said lovingly before she turned to the hologram. “Thank you, Mother. I’ll talk with you later.”

_“Goodbye Kara, I am very proud of you.”_ Alura said before shutting down.

Lena stood motionless as Kara powered down the hologram. She’d never seen anything so sophisticated, so miraculous. Lena always knew Krypton had very advanced technology but it didn’t stop Lena from being a little jealous.

“That was incredible.” Lena said, still in awe of what she witnessed. “She’s amazing.”

“Yeah, I…She came with me in my pod. The DEO took it to study it. I didn’t even know it existed until Alex gave her to me when I came out as Supergirl.”

“Why did she hide it from you?” Lena asked, confused as to why Kara’s sister would keep something so immense from Kara.

“I’m not entirely sure. But when I came out as Supergirl, she gave the hologram to me because my mother believed in me but after Medusa, I wasn’t really sure I believed in her. It took some time but I found it in my heart to forgive my parents, and my Aunt Astra.”

“I don’t think I can ever forgive my mother for what’s she’s done. Lex however, Lex is a different story. I just wish he could see the error of his ways. I want for him to be a part of my life again, I want him to be there for me, I want him to meet you,” Lena paused, placing her hands on Kara’s stomach, “I wish he could meet our child. I wish my mother could meet our child, meet you, meet everyone.”

“Um, I don’t want your mother anywhere near our child.” Kara threatened.

“No, not Lillian, never Lillian. I want, my real mother. The mother I’ve never met, the mother I never had, the mother that gave me up.” Lena cried, tears flowing down her pale cheeks. Kara stayed silent, Lena never talked about her birth mother, other than the fact that she won’t talk about it. Kara knew though, ever since she overheard Lena’s conversation with Eliza, Kara knew Lena always wanted to at least know. Know where her mother is, know if she’s alive, know her name…She just wanted to know. Kara moved forward to wrap Lena in a firm hug.

“I know Lena, I know honey, I know.” Kara began rubbing Lena’s back and kissing her temple. Lena could barely stand up, and found her knees buckling. Kara helped Lena to the floor and wrapped Lena with her arms. “It’s okay Lena.” Kara repeated over and over, whispering quietly in Lena’s ears.

After a few minutes of silence and Kara wiping away Lena’s tears she asked, “Lena?”

“Yes?”

“Do you want to find your mother, your real mother?”

A few seconds of silence soon gave way to an answer.

“Yes.” Lena breathed out. Kara hugged her tighter.

“Okay, let’s start looking.”

“You mean you’ll help?”

Kara then looked at Lena as if she should already know the answer.

“Of course, you will.” Lena said, “I love you so much.” She breathed, laying her head calmly on Kara’s shoulder. “I love you so much.” She repeated as Kara kissed the top of her head.

\---

“Maggie?” Alex asked, breathless in her words. But the detective, clad in only her underwear, wouldn’t budge as she continued kisses down the agent’s neck, making it difficult to pay any attention to phone buzzing on the nightstand. Alex tried to avert her eyes from the enticing look her fiancé was giving to see who was calling so urgently.

The song ‘Bye Bye Bye’ was her ringtone for her sister. It was always her ringtone for Kara. But Maggie made a little inside joke with it when the blonde wouldn’t stop talking about Lena way back when they had first met.

_‘You know if change the lyrics from Bye Bye Bye to Bi Bi Bi, it makes way more sense.’_ Alex remembered Maggie saying as the ringtone continued to play.

Alex didn’t understand the joke until a few weeks later when the four of them were out for drinks and Alex witnessed Kara’s obliviousness to the Luthor’s flirts.

And now, on this Sunday afternoon, Alex could tell Maggie was wishing she would just wish the phone would go away. “Maggie,” Alex repeated again, getting the feeling that the call was urgent. But then the ringing stopped.

“See, “Maggie said, smiling down at her future wife, “You’re worried for…”

_“Bye Bye Bye!”_

_“_ Shit,” Maggie cursed after NSYNC interrupted them again. Alex reached over and picked up the phone.

“Kara?” Alex asked, putting the phone on speaker, “You’re speaker, Mags is here.”

_“Alex, I need your help.”_

“Kara, I’m a little bu…”

_“Lena wants to find her mother.”_

“Uh yeah, we all do.”

“ _No, not Lillian. HER mother, her real mother.”_

Alex looked up to Maggie’s eyes in shock.

“She said that?” Maggie asked.

_“Yeah, I had just shown her my mother’s hologram, “_ As Kara continued to speak Maggie raised an eyebrow questioning what Kara meant but Alex shook her head as to tell Maggie ‘I’ll tell you later’, “ _And after that somehow she started to talk about her family. She wants Lex back, the Lex she loves. She said she wished he could meet our child.”_

“Wow,” the couple said together.

“ _Yeah, I know. I’m personally not comfortable with any of Lena’s family knowing about the baby but I do want to help her and I think I can start by helping her find her birth mother._ ”

Alex took a moment before answering, but Alex knew what Kara would ask.

“I’ll see what I can do Kara, but not right now. I have things to do.” Alex said, eyeing the strap of Maggie’s bra that was hanging over her shoulder.

“And by things she means me.”

‘ _Ahh,’_ Came a scream from the other end of the line and then quickly cut off as the call ended.

“Maggie soon to be Sawyer-Danvers, you are a horrible woman.” Alex accused, pointing a finger at Maggie after planting the image in Kara’s head, who was probably trying to fry her own eyes out to get the image out of her head. But Maggie just grinned, sitting up on the bed with her arms now around Alex.

“Well I wasn’t wrong, was I? You DO have things to do.”

Alex’s face soon showed a grin that matched her beautiful fiancé and Alex pushed Maggie down to the bed, trapping her body beneath her own.

“Just one thing to do, and that’s you.” As soon as Alex said it she cringed, “Oh God, that sounded really lame.”

“Wow, did you steal that from Wynonna Earp?” Maggie teased about one of their favorite TV shows.

“Shut up. I thought it was romantic at first.”

“You don’t need to woo me with your pick-up lines Danvers, you already go me to say yes.” Maggie said, pointing to the glistening ring on third finger of her left hand. Alex smiled, looking down at her own ring.

Alex remembered the night she proposed as if it was yesterday. It was so out of the open and so unexpected Maggie did nothing but smile. But what surprised Alex even more was Maggie’s answer.

_“Marry me?” I asked, my heart practically leaving my throat. Kara’s words still raced through my mind. ‘Just, never let her go.’ Those five words kept going through my mind as I blurted out two._

_“Excuse me?” Maggie said, a tone of pure confusion._

_“Seriously, marry me. Please?” My heart stopped, waiting for a spark to beat again. And there it was, the brightest and most beautiful smile I’ve ever seen smiled back at me. Maggie pulled a small box from her jacket pocket, still smiling that mile-wide smile._

_“Alex Danvers?” Maggie asked in a voice so beautiful that I thought it make an angel cry, hell, I was already crying. And when Maggie opened the box, I brought my hand to my mouth in attempt to contain my tearful gasp._

_“OH MY GOD!!” I cried out. Maggie laughed._

_“Alex Danvers, will YOU marry ME?!” Maggie said, pulling out the ring on resting it on the nail of my ring finger._

_“Only if you marry me!” I replied, pushing the ring in place. I wrapped my arms around Maggie’s back and pulled her close, meeting her lips halfway._

_The kiss was short-lived when I heard a squeal near me. Maggie and I jumped apart and I looked to find the source of the high-pitched squeal, and sure enough, floating next to us with a large smile on her face was my sister._

_“It’s about time Sawyer!” Kara cried out happily._

_“WHAT!!!” I yelled. “How did you know?”_

_Kara smiled proudly, “I helped her pick the ring!”_

_“How long ago was that?” I asked with perhaps a little too much bitterness in my voice._

_“Two weeks.” Kara cheered bringing the two in for a hug, “Congrats you two!” Kara then broke from the hug and prepared to jump in the air. “BYE!” She called out as she flew up and away. My mouth hung open. But it was soon shut my Maggie’s finger pushing my jaw up and moving it towards her lips._

_After a much longer kiss, Maggie broke it and then asked. “Surprised?”_

_“Um, yeah.” I replied, twirling the ring around my finger. “I, I have no words.”_

_“I’ll be honest, I’m surprised Kara was able to keep it a secret.”_

_“Oh, come now, she’s not that bad at keeping secrets.”_

_Maggie giggled, “Sweetheart, she asked what kind of cake you wanted at your surprise party. In those exact words, ‘Alex, what cake do you want for your surprise party’”_

_I couldn’t argue with Maggie, as it was all very true. But none of that mattered._

_I took Maggie’s hand in my own and kissed her ring finger softly, knowing full well there would soon be one on her finger as there was on mine._

It would have been a couple days until Alex got Maggie her engagement ring but it didn’t matter to either of them. They were getting married in a month and Alex couldn’t wait.

“Only another month and we’ll be Mrs. and Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers…” Alex paused, tilting her head, “Danvers-Sawyer? Sanvers? Dawyers?” Alex thought out loud, thinking of their future last name. Maggie happily kissed her Alex, snickering at the babbling auburn-haired beauty that was her fiancé.

“I love you.” Maggie said, pressing her forehead against Alex’s, “and I don’t know how I got so lucky.”

“Well, you got shot and then finally decided to kiss me…so I guess you misfortune turned out to be the best thing that happened to you.” Alex replied, running her finger over the scar that Alex felt finally brought them together.

 

 


	13. Bruce Wayne

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce Wayne arrives in National City for a major meeting with Lena Luthor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>   
>   
>  So before this starts, I just want ya'll to know that Bruce Wayne has been discussed in this story more than a few times and Lena does suspect that he is Batman.  
> Lena also knows Clark is Superman.  
> Just want to clear that up because this chapter might be a little confusing.  
>    
> And you know how i said the longer chapters were coming...here's one know. This should tide ya'll over for a bit. I know its been a while.

“Kara, you sure you’re feeling okay darling? I want you to be there but you don’t have to go if you’re not feeling too well.” Lena assured, trying to get Kara to take it easy after a rather emotional weekend. But Lena already knew it was hopeless.

They were currently sitting in Kara’s kitchen with Lena looking over final details on her tablet about her meeting with Bruce Wayne today. Kara was eating a mountain of waffles that were drowning in syrup. Lena silently thanked her family for being rich, otherwise, she’d have a difficult time keeping up with Kara’s food intake. Kara often insisted paying for her own food, as she was usually the one that eats it, but Lena often persuaded whatever cashier that was lucky enough to deal with the blonde super and her multitude of food items that she would be paying.

Because it was always worth it, even when Kara inadvertently is a little crude in her mannerisms when it comes to eating. Such as right now, as Kara basically swallow a waffle whole before replying to Lena’s question.

“Are you kidding Lena? It’s Bruce Wayne. I want to meet him. And this meeting is important to you, so important to me. Plus, Snapper, heck… even Cat would kill me if I didn’t get an exclusive.”

Lena smiled at the truth Kara said. Kara may have complained about Snapper every now and then about some silly story he wanted her to run down, but Lena knew any reporter’s career would be over if they didn’t try for an exclusive with the one and only Bruce Wayne. So, Lena didn’t have a choice. She sighed an exasperated sigh, “Okay Kara, come on.”

Kara hopped and spun in the air in joy. “Yeah!” She landed and placed a sappy kiss on Lena’s lips. Lena was sure it was meant to be one kiss, but it soon turned into two, then three, then ten, each one tasting like syrup.

“Kara,” Lena gasped as she felt Kara’s began for an eleventh kiss, “We really do need to be going soon, as much as I like cancelling meetings for you, this is most definitely one I cannot miss, so finish your waffles and we’ll get going.” Lena said pointing to the stack of waffles that remained, but Lena knew it wouldn’t take long. She’d seen Kara even two large pizza’s in the span of five minutes before, so five or so waffles is really nothing.

Kara speedily finished her waffles and zipped into her bedroom to get ready.

Lena checked her phone one last time to see if Jess had any last minute updates. Thankfully, everything was running smoothly for now.

Kara reappeared from her bedroom wearing her usual attire that consisted of beige and blue. It seemed no matter how Kara dressed, Lena found the blonde to always be stunningly beautiful, and Lena was certain that even if she was in sweat pants and a baggy t-shirt, Kara would think the same thing.

Lena smiled and hugged her girlfriend tight. Kara was a little surprised by the sudden gesture but welcomed it nonetheless. And after the hug, Lena knelt down to kiss Kara’s stomach.

“Be good today little one.” Lena whispered, Kara stepped back a small step. Enough for Lena to question. “Something wrong?”

“No, no, it’s just, my Aunt Astra used to call me that.”

“Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t reali…”

“Don’t be sorry.” Kara interrupted smiling. “You say it so beautifully.”

This time Kara hugged Lena tightly, pressing a kiss to Lena’s temple. Kara moved for another kiss on the lips but Lena pulled back again.

“We really do need to go.”

“Right.” Kara said, picking up her purse which was laying on the kitchen island. She then smiled at Lena, “Let’s go meet Bruce Wayne.”

Lena extended her arm for Kara’s. “Then let’s go.”

They walked out Kara’s apartment arm in arm, hopefully for what will be a pinnacle day for L-Corp.

\---

“Oh Rao!” Kara gasped as the town car she and Lena were drove up to the building. Reporters swarmed the entrance likes bees to a hive.

“Ugh, I hate reporters.” Lena teethed. Lena instantly realized her words and looked at Kara. “I mean, all reporters but you…honey.” Lena tried and failed to say in a convincing tone. But Kara couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face.

“It’s a good thing I'm carrying your child Lena, otherwise that comment would have lost a lot of favor with me.” Kara teased, poking Lena’s side.

“Yes, very good.” Lena replied, placing her hands on Kara’s stomach again. Kara covered Lena’s hands with her own. They took a moment of silence before the car came to a stop.

“Well,” Lena said as the driver got out to let the two out. “Here goes nothing.” The door opened, revealing an ocean of reporters flocking the two. Camera’s flashed in their faces light bright suns exploding in the sky. Questions bombarded the two, most directed at Lena. Kara absent mindedly grabbed Lena’s hand. Lena was about to pull away in attempt to conceal their relationship but figured it was worthless.

They still had not gone public about the details of their relationship. As far as the public was concerned, Kara Danverspull was about the only reporter in the city that Lena Luthor trusted, which was true. Also the public knew that the two were best friends, which was also true. But the public was not aware just how close they were, and Lena wanted to keep it that way for now. But with the barrage of questions and camera flashes, the only comfort Lena could find was with her hand wound with Kara’s while the flood of questions came at he duo.

“Ms. Luthor, what are you hoping comes out of today’s meeting with Mr. Wayne?”

“Ms. Luthor, what projects are you going to be working on with Wayne Enterprises?”

“What do you think your brother would say?”

“Is this what your brother would have wanted?”

Lena hated each question. Well one she did like, “Ms. Luthor? Are you and Kara Danvers dating?”

Somewhere, deep down, she wanted to answer honestly, but Lena felt that was the last thing Kara needed right now. She had to focus on taking care of herself and the baby, not paparazzi following her every move just to get a scoop on her relationship with Lena.

Lena wanted to enjoy their relationship for the time being, Kara didn’t really like to keep it hidden but she was very understanding of Lena’s reasons and accepted them with a full heart.

But right now, Lena threw all care out the window and the reporters crammed each other trying to get something out of the Luthor. Her body guard, Dave, did well by protecting her and Kara, though no body guard, even one as big as Dave, a former Navy Seal, could protect Lena from the hundreds of flashes of cameras that were directed at her and Kara. Luckily there were only mere feet from the door. Two security guards inside opened the door for Lena and Kara while Dave blocked the reporters from filtering into the building.

“I think I understand why you want to keep us a secret right now.” Kara said, her heart racing from the crowd. She’d fought many an alien without fear, and here she was, frightened from reporters. Kara thanked Rao she wasn’t quite like them. Sure she’d pester someone for a story, but she at least tried to respect their privacy, (even though she’d broken into Biospheer to find out what Jack was working on, (Though now that Kara thinks back, she may have done that out of jealousy, not that Kara would admit that.)

“Well, let’s hope they continue to think we’re just good friends, I think the last thing you need right now is the pressure of paparazzi following you’re every move.” Lena said as they moved towards the security desk.

“I’m Supergirl, I can take it.” Kara countered.

“Yes, and you may be bullet-proof but that beautiful skin of yours won’t stop a long lensed camera.” Lena said in a somewhat distasteful as she swiped her badge and signed for Kara.

Kara opened her mouth, but no words came out, for she saw the logic in Lena’s words.

“Sorry, I just want you to be stress-free during all this.” Lena said compassionately. Kara smiled slightly.

“Well that won’t happen, your life is in constant danger and now I can’t really do much as Supergirl, I’m always going to be stressing about you. But as long as we’re together, I guess it helps.”

Lena began moving forward but Kara stayed put, staring at nothingness at the security desk.

“Kara,” Lena said in a hushed voice. Kara looked at her girlfriend, whose hand was extended out to reach her, “Come on.”

Kara now smiled her sunny smile, skipping over to meet Lena’s hand. One of the guards grinned at the affection displayed. It may have been a secret to the public, but to most of L-Corp, many of the employees knew how close the two really were. But none would dare say anything. They knew the cost of such a secret, but most were happy to keep the secret. Many of Lena’s employees were gracious of Lena’s kind-hearted nature, despite her being rather closed off, but she treated her employees well, better than Lex did. And they were gracious for that, so if this secret is how they can repay her, than so be it.

Kara and Lena moved for Lena’s private elevator. The elevator doors opened as the walked forward, allowing the two to immediately step inside. The elevator was similar to Cat Grant’s. Simple, yet bright. Kara couldn’t really say the same for Lena’s office however. Granted, it had brightened up a bit since Kara came into Lena’s life. But most of the office was still a monotonous set of grays and whites. However, the amount of glass in Lena’s office, which Kara was sure was more glass than Kara’s own apartment, allowed for an exuberant amount of light to be let through. Ever since that balcony was installed, which Kara is still convinced was because of her, though she never heard Lena confirm it, her excuse being, ‘It’s just nice to get out for some fresh air every now and then.”

And right now, as the elevator doors opened, Kara realized how gray the whole building really was. The entryway for Lena’s office, which consisted of only a table, a couch, and Jess’ desk, was also very gray, but Jess’ desk seemed to brighten that room up. Kara saw a lot of herself in Jess. Jess was a determined and loyal assistant to her boss and was very professional but still looked to Lena for guidance and friendship.

“Good morning Jess,” Lena greeted casually. Kara’s greeting was a bit cheerier.

“Hi Jess!” Kara said, excitedly waving her hands around.

“Morning Ms. Luthor, Kara. Big day today.” Jess reminded Lena. Lena smiled warily in return, knowing full well the importance of the meeting in just two hours. Bruce Wayne, the mysterious CEO, coming to L-Corp to begin a joint research project, of the details Lena couldn’t divulge, not even to her girlfriend, well, not yet. All will be revealed in the meeting.

Lena opened the door to her office. The sunrise lit up the office with bright yellow light. It shown perfectly onto the couch, Kara made a bee-line for the couch and laid down, soaking up the energy. Lena shook her head at the blonde’s action as she made way to her desk.

“I guess it’s good I have so much glass in this office, I might just keep you here from now on, that way I can keep my eye on you.”

Kara breathed in heavily, allowing the sun to warm her skin. “You’ll hear no complaints from me _zhao._ ”

 _Love,_ Lena thought, remembering zhao meant love. The way Kryptonese rolled of Kara’s tongue made Lena’s heart melt. It made her so happy that Kara was speaking to someone in her native language. And it seemed so casual that Lena was certain Kara didn’t even realize it until Lena repeated it back.

“My zhao.” Lena said with her heart in her voice, while opening a folder on her desk that contained the multitude of notes she had for her meeting with Bruce Wayne. Kara sat up with such speed, it was almost instant. She looked at Lena with wide eyes. Lena took notice. “What?”

“That sounded perfect Lena.” Kara commented, still in awe how flawlessly she said love.

“Really?”

“Yes! It sounded as if you already knew the language.”

“No, just that word.”

“Do you want to learn?” Kara asked, hopeful for a good answer. And she got that answer when Lena smiled widely.

“Of course, I would.”

Kara jumped up in the air and hovered over to kiss Lena.

“I love you.”

“Love you too dear.”

Kara sat down in a chair facing Lena’s desk.

“So the first thing about Kryptonese is that it’s most similar to…”

“Kara,” Lena interrupted, placing her hand over Kara’s.

“Yeah?”

“Not now darling.” Lena said, spinning the Bruce Wayne file with her fingers on her desk.

“Right… Bruce Wayne.” Kara said, slumping in the chair. “Sorry, I just got excited.”

“It’s quite alright darling. I’m excited too, but I think today, we need to just focus on the Wayne meeting.”

“And what is that exactly?” Kara asked, hoping to get an answer this time.

“All in due time.” Lena said, grinning. “Bruce will be here in two hours. Anything you need to get done?”

Kara smirked, sat up, and walked to Lena. “I can think of something I need to do.” Kara teased, placing her thumb on the bottom of Lena’s lips.

“Kara,” Lena warned, not in a threatening voice but more of a ‘we really shouldn’t but I want to’ voice.

“Just a little?”

Lena looked down at the Wayne folder, and then to Kara’s lips. Back to the folder and then back to Kara’s lips.

“I suppose I could spare a few minu…” Lena couldn’t even finish her sentence as Kara smashed her lips against Lena’s.

\---

“Bruce, I have to ask again, are you absolutely sure this is a good idea?” The reporter asked the intrepid CEO. Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent were in the helicopter that was taking them to National City. The two Justice League members were arguing over a certain CEO.

“This isn’t just a business deal Clark. We need to trust Lena Luthor, and we need her trust in return. If what we’ve discovered is true, we will need her help.”

“There are plenty of other people who are as smart and wealthy as her.”

“True, but none of them know her mother as well as she does. This goes beyond just Superman and Batman, Clark. We’re going to need a Luthor if this war begins. This meeting is more than just a business deal too. There is something we’ve been planning that the Luthor and I will reveal in due time that will help us.”

“I hope you are right.”

“I’m Batman,” Bruce bellowed, “I’m always right.”

Clark looked out the window to the upcoming skyline of National City and shook his head. He prayed Bruce’s ego wouldn’t ruin what he hoped to accomplished, not that Clark would mind. He did not trust Lena Luthor. Even if she did save a bunch of aliens, he did not trust Lena Luthor.

\---

A knock at the door jolted the two apart. Jess had learned a while back that when Kara and Lena were together in her office, it was wise to knock.

Kara quickly straightened her blouse and tidied up her hair. Their make-out session lasted quite a bit longer than they had planned. Lena pulled up her dress and straightened it out.

“Yes Jess,” Lena asked, trying to sound calm. Lena was anything but calm. She was all riled up again because Kara almost fucked her. But again, she was still too nervous to take things too far and resorted to kissing, a lot of kissing. Lena knew she had to be patient, and it would only be a matter of time before Alex built the red sun lamp or whatever it is she was building. But each time her and Kara made out, each time Kara got closer and closer to giving Lena what she so desperately desired, the harder it was to be patient.

But now none of that mattered, well, it mattered, but it wasn’t a priority. As Bruce Wayne was arriving, according to Jess.

“Ms. Luthor, Bruce Wayne’s helicopter will be arriving shortly.”

“Thank you Jess.” Lena said, as she re-did her hair. Jess smiled at the two, she noticed some red smudges on Kara’s cheeks.

“Um, Kara, you’ve got some lipstick, well, all over.” Jess said, with a wide smile. Kara wiped her hands over her cheeks, but the effort only made the stains worse. Lena chuckled, pulling a hand wipe from her desk.

Lena walked over and began to wipe Kara’s cheeks, which were bright red, and not from the lipstick. Lena’s cheeks were a tint of red as well, not as bright as Kara’s but still noticeable.

Jess just continued to smile at the two. To say she was happy for the couple would be an understatement. She’d seen Lena at many of her low points, being the loyal assistant that she was, she was there to help pick up the pieces, and now seeing how much brighter Lena was with Kara, Jess was thankful that Kara waltzed into her life.

And now Lena was happier than Jess had ever seen, and with a child on the way, Lena was bound to be a lot happier.

Jess silently left the two alone, letting them prepare for the arrival of Bruce Wayne.

Kara gave her girlfriend a sighing laugh.

“We, uhh, we got a little carried away.”

Lena laughed too, “A little?” She teased as she moved Kara’s bra strap back into Kara’s shirt. Kara leaned in for another kiss but Lena pulled back, this time meaning it.

“Nope…” Lena said, holding a finger up to Kara’s lips. “For real, we have to get ready.”

“Just a little?” Kara pleaded, using the most poutful pouty face she could muster. It took every ounce of Lena’s strength to resist Kara. EVERY ounce.

“I’m sorry dear,” Lena said, taking Kara’s chin in her hand, “Not this time.”

Kara slumped into a chair and continued her signature pout. Lena only smiled saying, “And no pout will change that.”

“hvmmfdhmf,” Kara muttered incoherently.

“Hey now, I still love you.”

Kara turned away to attempt to show her ‘anger’ but gave in in only seconds. “I love you too.”

Another knock at the door brought the attention of the couple once more to Lena’s office door.

“Yes Jess?” Lena called out.

Jess poked her head through the crack, making sure she wouldn’t interrupt the two again.

“Mr. Wayne’s helicopter just landed at National City Airport, he’ll be here within the hour.”

“Thank you Jess. Anything else?”

“Yes, I forgot to say this before, congratulations Kara!” Jess said, pointing to Kara’s stomach. Kara smiled brightly. If it were anyone else she’d question how they knew she was pregnant, but it was Jess. Perhaps one of the very few people Lena trusted in her own company.

“Thank you Jess.” Lena and Kara said at the same time. They then smiled at each other at their synchronization. Lena stood and motioned Kara for Kara to leave the office first.

“Miss Danvers, after you.” Lena said, smiling at her girlfriend who very cute like curtseyed the gesture.

“Why thank you Miss Luthor.”

Jess rolled her eyes at the two. She was thrilled for the two, but they could be so very sappy at times.

And Jess loved it.

\---

There were crowds of reporters and people in the street, welcoming the Wayne as the limo brought them to L-Corp. An entire block of the city was blocked off by police just to let the CEO through. Bruce felt it unnecessary however, Lena Luthor did not think the security was overkill.

Lena Luthor was perhaps one of the few CEO’s Bruce Wayne was somewhat intimidated by. Not that he’d ever admit such a thing, but Lena Luthor was a force to be reckoned with. And her intelligence was on par with his own. Many of the CEO’s he’d deal with were smart. But Lena Luthor, she was brilliant.

And Bruce knew Lena was not Lex, so if the Justice League would a Luthor to fight CADMUS, Lena would be the one. Because only a Luthor could fight what’s coming.

“This is the right thing to do Clark. And she’s our only option.”

\---

“Oh my Rao, here he comes!” Kara fangirled as the limo rounded the corner to the front of L-Corp. Lena never really knew Kara was such a fan of Bruce Wayne.

“You know, if I knew you were of fan of Bruce Wayne, I would’ve done this sooner. I didn’t know you followed his business ventures.”

Kara looked down, “Oh yeah, uh, totally because of that. I mean, why else would I like him?” Kara blurted out. Lena raised her eyebrow at the out of place mumbling. It wasn’t uncommon for Kara to get flustered but at this, Bruce Wayne, Lena wondered what Kara was thinking.

And Kara was thinking of Batman. It had been quite some time since she’d seen him. Kal invited her to The Watchtower a while back and she had met Batman. She hadn’t meant to x-ray his cowl but she did. And she saw none other than Bruce Wayne. She never said anything, she knew the value of secrets, and Batman’s identity was Bruce Wayne’s secret to tell.

She wasn’t sure if Bruce knew her secret, Kal often spoken of Bruce Wayne’s impressive intellect, however, she didn’t think he was smarter than Lena. Kara wasn’t biased, she wasn’t, really…well, maybe she was. But biased or not, Lena was a genius, it was one of the countless things Kara loved about her.

And Kara was very eager to see Lena and Bruce talk about tech. Kara still didn’t know what their conversation would be about, but Kara was excited nonetheless. And her excitement grew as the limo stopped in the front of the building. The driver hopped out and opened the door.

Lena smiled at how happy Kara looked to be meeting Bruce Wayne. But as Bruce stepped out, Kara’s face turned to shock upon seeing who followed Bruce out of the limo.

“Clark?” Kara gasped, upon seeing her cousin. The reporter stepped out of limo behind Bruce, shielding his face from the barrage of photographers’ flashes. Clark looked at Kara and Kara looked at Clark, both clearly were surprised to see the other present.  Lena looked at Kara’s shocked face and didn’t register that it was because of Clark.

“Close your mouth darling, he’s not _that_ handsome.” Lena teased, nudging Kara with her shoulder. Kara turned and whispered into Lena’s ear.

“I didn’t know my cousin would be here.” Kara immediately bit her tongue, realizing she may have just revealed a secret that wasn’t hers to reveal.

Lena noticed then and gripped Kara’s shoulder softly. “I know.” Lena said quietly, hoping Kara would understand that she knew Clark Kent and Superman were one in the same.

Kara tilted her head in wonder. “Lex told you?”

Lena gave a straight smile in reply. “Yes about a year ago.”

“Okay. Well that’s out there.”

“Yes, now shall we greet our guests?”

Kara smiled. “Yeah!”

\---

Bruce stepped out of the limo first, stepping out to a barrage of photographers. Clark took a breath before hopping out of the car. But as soon as he did he caught sight of Kara, standing next to Lena.

“What is she doing here?” Clark questioned to himself, not realizing Bruce heard him.

“Who?”

“Kara.”

“Your cousin? She’s a reporter, isn’t she?” Bruce asked as they walked forward to greet Lena and Kara.

“Yes but, wouldn’t she be with the other reporters behind the barricade?” Clark countered waving at the reporters behind a police line.

“All will be answered in time.” Bruce said. Clark turned his head.

“You knew she would be here?”

“Like I said, all will be revealed in time.” Bruce said as he extended his out to greet the Luthor.

\---

Lena walked forward to meet Bruce Wayne’s hand.

“Mr. Wayne,” Lena greeted, a powerful grin forming on her lips.

“Miss Luthor,” Wayne returned. Their handshake continued for a few more seconds.

Bruce then turned to Kara while Clark greeted Lena.

“Ms. Danvers?” Bruce asked.

“Kara, please. It’s awesome to finally meet you Mr. Wayne.” Kara said giddily, knowing full well she was shaking Gotham’s Caped Crusader’s hand.

“Likewise.” His voice bellowed and Kara failed to keep her excitement.

Meanwhile Clark warily greeted Lena.

“Lena Luthor.”

“Clark Kent.”

The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Kara watched this exchange with worry. She knew how distrustful Clark was of Lena. It wasn’t without reason of course. Kara fully understood why Clark didn’t trust any other the Luthors. What Kara didn’t understand is why Clark couldn’t see past Lena’s last name and see her for who she really is. He’ll have to learn soon, because like or not, Clark is going to be an uncle.

“Shall we go to my office now?” Lena asked the group.

“Yes.” Bruce replied.

“Hey Kara.” Clark said after Lena and Bruce began for the building.

“Hi Clark.” She replied as they all stepped inside. Kara and Clark allowed the two CEO’s to walk ahead of them. “Kal, not that it’s always great to see you but why are you here?”

“I was going to ask the same thing. Why are you the only reporter allowed through the barricade?”

“Well, I’m kind of the only reporter Lena trusts.” Kara said smiling.

“And do you trust her?”

Kara shot a nasty glare at Clark. “With my life.”

Clark backed down, but only a little. “Look, I know she’s done some good, but that doesn’t mean she should be trusted so well.”

“Maybe if you took the time to get to know her better you’d see her the way I do.” Kara snapped, her eyes very shortly glowing. Clark wanted to say something in return but held his tongue. Clark found it odd that Kara went as far to glow her eyes to defend Lena. “I just wish you’d look past her last name.” Kara added, turning away.

“What is she to you?” Clark said. Kara turned quickly, eyes glowing again.

“Okay, okay.” Clark said, waving his hands in surrender as they got on the elevator to Lena’s office. Lena and Bruce took to the back of the elevator while Kara and Clark took to the front. The usual silence of an elevator ride took place as the four rode up to the top floors of L-Corp.

The elevator door opened up as the car reached the top floor.

Kara and Clark exited first, followed by the two CEO’s, into the meeting room in front of Lena’s office.

“Hello Mr. Wayne, Mr. Kent,” Jess greeted. “May I get you anything?”

“No thank you Miss, I’m fine.” Bruce bellowed.

“I am fine too, thank you.” Clark replied.

Jess turned to the girls, “Miss Luthor, Kara?”

Clark raised an eyebrow when the assistant called Kara by her first name. It seemed unprofessional.

“No thank you.” Kara and Lena said together. Jess smiled.

“Very well. Let me know if that changes.”

Lena nodded her head and then motioned for Clark and Bruce to go into her office. Jess held the door open for the four and they walked in.

“So Kara,” Bruce began, “Lena tells me you’re the best reporter in National City.”

Kara giggled stupidly while fiddling with her glasses.

“Oh uh, yeah, um…thanks.” Kara stuttered, looking at Lena. Clark also took note of this, seeing how flustered Kara got around her. It made Clark re-think just how close the two were.

“Well, I appreciate a reporter who is not afraid of formidable CEO’s.” Bruce commented, making Lena and Kara smile further. But Lena’s smile soon faded as she turned back to her signature stoic stance.

“Enough pleasantries, let’s get to business.” Lena commanded, motioning to her desk and the chairs placed in front of it. All four took their seats as the real conversation began.

“So, Mr. Wayne, we know why we are here.” Lena said, sitting in her chair. Kara tilted her head.

“Yes,I do, and I must say this meeting is long overdue.”

“Our two companies once had a great relationship. That is until my brother used this business to murder innocent people just to get to Superman. Now that I’ve turned this company into a force of good, it’s time to do something for Superman.” Lena then turned to Kara. “And Supergirl.”

“I agree, that’s why I have accepted your request.”

“Request?” Kara and Clark asked together. A small smirk formed on Bruce Wayne’s face.

“The real reason we are here.” Bruce said.

“Lena what’s going on?” Kara asked her girlfriend.

“Kara, honey, Bruce Wayne and I have talked about this project for some time. And we felt it was time to bring you two in.”

“In on what?” Clark asked.

“Kara, you know full well the battle with my mother.” Lena began, “And you know the struggles Supergirl has been having.”

“And we can’t let Superman fall to the same weapons.” Bruce Wayne added.

Kara was concerned at where this conversation was going. She gave Lena a worried look but Lena smiled softly.

“Kara, Clark. We are here to discuss a joint research project with Wayne Enterprises to find a cure for kryptonite.”

“WHAT?” Kara gasped.

“Clark, Kara, we want to find a cure for your greatest weakness.” Lena repeated.

“Excuse me, our?” Clark asked angrily.

“Superman,” Lena said looking directly at Clark’s eyes, then she turned to Kara and smiled widely, “And Supergirl. I know both of your secrets.”

Kara had no reaction. She already knew that Lena knew Clark and Superman were one in the same. However, Clark’s reaction was much less calm. He stood, anger seething in his voice.

“What do you mean? How do you know who I am? Who tol…” Clark then looked to Kara. “DID YOU TELL HER? HOW COULD YOU TELL A LUTHOR!!!! SHE CAN’T KNOW!”

That was it. Kara stood up angrily. “KAL!”

Clark stepped back.

“Come Clark, I’ve had enough of you.” Kara said, using her finger to push Kal-El out of the office, leaving Lena and Bruce in the office.

She kept pushing him until they had passed Jess’ desk and into the elevator and once the doors closed, Kara smashed the stop button, turning off the lights and locking the elevator doors.

“KAL I’VE HAD JUST ABOUT ENOUGH OF YOUR BULLSHIT! STOP TREATING LENA LIKE A LUHTOR! SHE’S NOT HER BROTHER! SHE’S NOT EVIL! SHE’S GOOD!” Kara screamed, her eyes glowing the entire rant.

“I don’t see why you hold so much trust in her Kara. Even if she did save alien’s, that could be part of a major scheme to gain your trust and then betray you.”

“Like Lex did? News flash Superdummy, Lena is good. I have never seen any reason not to trust her.”

“NO REASON! WHAT ABOUT THE FACT SHE KNEW MY SECRET!”

“CLARK! SHE ALREADY KNEW. LEX TOLD HER A YEAR AGO AND ALL THAT TIME SHE DID NOTHING WITH THAT INFORMATION! I TOLD HER MY OWN SECRETS!”

“WHY WOULD YOU TELL HER!”

“BECAUSE I LOVE HER!!!!” Kara shouted, her eyes finally returning

Clark’s eyes grew wide.

“You what?”

“I love her Clark. We’ve been together for almost 5 months now.”

“YOU’VE BEEN DATING???”

“YES!!! AND THERE’S ONE MORE THING YOU SHOULD KNOW CLARK!

“OH, YEAH!! WHAT’S THAT?”

“YOU’RE GOING TO BE AN UNCLE!!!”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really mean for Clark so sound like an asshole, but admit it, his distrust is well deserved.  
> I wanted to say this before the story but felt it'd be better to read it at the end.  
> I received a few comments about my using of Lena's biological mother.  
> I know she's dead in the show.  
> In my story, I have her alive, she's going to play a pivotal role later in the story.  
> I understand the comments and respect the comments,  
> but as i respect your comments, respect my story. It's my story and I will write it as I please.  
>   
> Also before any comments show up about saying there's already cures for kryptonite, 1. not in the tv show Supergirl, 2. if there's a cure in the comics, i don't really read too many DC comics. I'm more of a Marvel comic reader. (Not saying I'm Marvel over DC, both are great comics, I just like Marvel a bit better (But let's be honest DC owns TV


	14. DEO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (RE-UPLOAD)  
> Kara, Lena, CLark, and Bruce head to the DEO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its been a while, I've been rather stuck in a rut.
> 
> I wanted to say something about the whole thing that happened at SDCC, but I don't really think I have the right to say anything.  
> All I will say is that I am sad about the whole ordeal.
> 
> Anyway, back to SuperCorp shenanigans.

“I’m sorry, you’re what?” Clark asked for clarification, wanting to be sure he heard his cousin correctly.

“WHAT DID YOUR SUPERHEARING SUDDENLY FAIL YOU??”

“Okay, okay. So, you’re pregnant.”

Kara smiled. It was nice to hear someone else saying it aloud, even though said person was being kind of a jerk not but one minute ago.

“So you and Mon-El…” Clark began. Kara gagged.

“Ugh, why does everyone think it’s Mon-El’s! IT’S LENA’S BABY!”

“Uh, h-how?”

Kara shook her head and decided to tease Clark a bit. “Lena is just that good.”

“OH JEEZ, gross.” Clark said, shaking his head to get the image that formed in his head out of his mind.

Kara giggled. “I’m part asexual. My hormones or something combined with having,”

Clark held a finger up. “I don’t need to hear that.”

“When we, yeah… with Lena, doing that with her, combined with my hormones, got me pregnant.”

It took a few moments for Clark to understand but he soon smiled lightly.

“That’s great Kara.” But he didn’t sound sincere. Kara’s face sunk.

“Clark, you’re practically going to be an uncle. You could sound more excited.”

“Sorry Kara, its just, she’s a Lu…”

“DON’T FINISH THAT SENTENCE! I’m so sick of people seeing Lena as a Luthor. She loathes her last name as much as I do. She’s worked so hard to do good, so hard to make her company a force of good, why can’t you see that?”

“I,” Clark began.

“You know what? No. You don’t speak. Don’t speak to me or her until you realize Lena is good, and she is now family.” Kara said in a firm voice. She didn’t let Clark react as Kara then left the elevator. Leaving Clark alone in the elevator. Kara stormed past Jess and was about to enter Lena’s office but she stopped herself to regain her composure.

She sent off a quick text to Alex.

‘We hate Clark now’

A few seconds later a reply came through.

‘Clark’s an ass, but why?’

‘He doesn’t seem very happy about the baby.’

‘THAT’S ASSHOLE’S GOT SOMETHING COMIN’ FOR HIM. AND THEY ARE A SPUNKY BRUNETTE AND FAIRLY RED HEADED BADASSES.’

‘:) Luv u’

‘u2’

Kara smiled at how supportive her sister was. She put her phone away and re-entered the office. Lena and Bruce were in a deep discussion about the Kryptonite cure when Kara walk back in.

“Where’s Clark?” Lena asked.

“Re-thinking life decisions.”

“Oh?” Lena asked, her left eyebrow raising in question.

“He’ll be back when he learns not to judge people.”

A small smile formed on Lena’s face. Bruce’s faced however remained stoic. It would of course, Kara wouldn’t think the Batman had many emotions.

“So Kara, Bruce and I were just discussing the best way to start research for the cure.”

“Well, I’m sure the people I work with could help. We should all go there.”

“I’m not sure I would be so welcome there, nor would Bruce Wayne.” Lena said.

But Kara smiled, “If anyone is to distrust you there, they’ll have to go through me first. And as for you Mr. Wayne, maybe you shouldn’t be there as a CEO.”

Bruce then turned to meet Kara’s eyes. Kara subtly (well not that subtly) made bat ears with her fingers. Bruce’s stare turned colder, but his facial expression remained neutral. Lena saw this interaction, but showed no reaction, but she decided to break the ice.

“My partner is saying you should appear as Batman.”

Both Kara and Bruce snapped their heads to Lena, who face was still neutral.

“How’d did you know?” Kara asked, shocked that her girlfriend knew one of the best kept secrets.

Lena only smiled.

“He’s the only one who can afford that ridiculously named Batmobile.

Bruce’s eyes furrowed.

“It’s not ridiculous.” He defended. Kara let out a soft giggle.

“It kind of is.” Kara added. Bruce turned to the Super. “I mean, you couldn’t have named it The Crusher or The Night?”

“I think you might be right Kara, your people are probably best equipped to handle this. We shall go with you my dear.”

Kara smiled. “Let’s go then.” Kara said turning around. But Lena cleared her throat.

“Kara,” Lena said softly, smiling at her girlfriend’s pure enthusiasm.

“Oh, right. Wayne.”

Bruce Wayne appreciated Kara’s positive energy. So very few people have energy like that and it was honestly refreshing to see. Bruce didn’t quite understand it though. How someone could be so positive after what she’s been through.

Perhaps in time he’ll learn what keeps Kara so positive, but for now, he’ll let it be.

\---

A few hours after the meeting had concluded, Lena, Clark, and Kara all ventured to the DEO, leaving Bruce a ways behind to change into more, appropriate attire. Clark had changed into his supersuit, but Kara was still in her works clothes. She took the long way with Lena. Kara and Lena were immediately greeted by Alex, Maggie, James and Winn. Then Superman landed and Winn was immediately entranced. Granted, it wasn’t as bad as last time, but it still made Kara smile.

“Oh my God, Superman, hi. I don’t know if you remember me but,”

“You’re Winn. Computer genius.” Clark said.

Winn grabbed hold of James’ shirt. “Dude he remembers me! That’s…”

Before Winn got any other words out, a caped figure touched down on the balcony of the DEO, cape billowing behind him as he hit the floor. Everyone in the room went dead silent. Batman stayed frozen in a superhero landing pose.

_Cliché,_ Lena thought, though she had seen Kara do similar poses, she loved seeing her do it. But Batman just stayed still, brooding, his cape flapped from the draft of the building. Once he finally stood, people went back to working, all but Winn, who was still in shock at seeing the Batman. James waved a hand in front of Winn’s eyes but gained no response. Winn’s mouth hung, wide in awe. Maggie snickered.

“I think you broke him.” Alex laughed at Maggie’s comment as she poked Winn who still was frozen. Batman’s face turned up a small smirk as he moved past Winn, towards J’onn.

“J’onn.” Batman greeted. J’onn nodded his head in return.

“Batman.” J’onn didn’t attempt to hide his displeasure at the surprise visit. He cast a sharp glare towards Kara and Lena, who both shrugged J’onn off. He turned back to Batman, “We have much to discuss.”

J’onn and Batman walked off towards Alex’s lab, with Alex trailing not far behind.

Maggie stayed back with Kara, Lena, James, Superman and Winn, who was still in a bit of shock. Maggie teasingly punched his arm in an attempt to break him from the trance.

“Hey,” Winn grunted, rubbing his arm, “what was that for?”

“You were ogling. It was disturbing.” Maggie said. Winn finally snapped out of it, and just in time too. An alert popped up on the screen of crime activity, bank robbery…and the guy was running on foot. Kara was about to take off but remembered of the lifeform growing in her tummy. Lena eyed her curiously.

“Sorry, old habits.” Kara said, her head sunk low. Lena rubbed Kara’s back in comfort. James laid a hand on her shoulder.

“I got this Kara.”

“I’m sorry I can’t help.”

“Don’t be, you’ve got a alien growing inside you.”

James’ smile made Kara feel a bit better. Kara found her hand rubbing her stomach, something she’d been doing a lot lately.

“Yeah, okay. Just-be careful.”

“Will do.” James said before looking over to Winn. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah,” Winn replied, following James out of the DEO.

“I’ll go too,” Clark said, after remained rather quiet during the exchanged. He flew out the DEO, cape billowing in the wind as he took off.

Kara watched as the three left. Lena took note of Kara’s longing stare.

“Hey, Kara, it’s okay.” Lena comforted, placing a kiss on Kara’s temple. Kara looked back to Lena and stared in her eyes. Lena saw something in those ocean blues. It weas a look she’d been seeing a bit more recently. It was the look Kara had when she didn’t know what to do. Lena was about to talk but was stopped by Kara.

“I wanna show you something.” Kara whispered, taking Lena’s hand and leading her through the DEO. A few heads turned as the couple walked through but no one said anything. Lena knew some of the people here might not trust her, but she didn’t care much for that, as long as Kara and her friends trust her, that’s all that matters.

They stopped at double doors that had green lining. Kara was about to walk in with Lena still in tow but Lena stopped, holding Kara back from entering.

“What?” Kara asked as she turned her head.

“What is this?”

Kara smiled, “Come in and I’ll show you.”

Kara tugged at Lena’s hand, finally managing to get her inside.

Lena pondered at the octagonal room, whose pillars were lined with green. Lena opened her mouth to speak, but Kara beat her to it.

“It’s a training room Alex built for me. The walls are lined with low grade Kryptonite. It’s just enough to drain my powers, but not enough be harmful at all.” Kara said, sitting on the floor.

“So, this is where you train?”

“Yeah, Alex has taught me quite a bit. But I don’t come in her just to train.”

Lena sat down next to Kara, keen to listen on what she had to say.

“I come here sometimes to think. It’s really quiet in here. And, I come here to relieve stress sometimes.”

“How so?”

“Well, I don’t really have my powers in here, so I can be angry without hurting anyone.”

Lena chuckled, Kara cast a hurtful gaze.

“Nonono, honey no.” Lena quickly stopped Kara before she could jump to conclusions. “It’s just, I don’t really ever see you angry, apart from when we can’t have sex.”

Now Kara laughed. “Well that’s about the majority of it. I come here and just, vent. Since my powers are drained, I can’t really damage anything.” Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder.

There was a long pause as Lena held Kara. But after a minute or so Lena pushed Kara back with a sultry smirk.

“So, if you’re powers are mute here, doesn’t that mean that we can…”

Kara’s head perked up. Her head snapped to match Lena’s gaze. Lena’s smile was sinful, but that’s all Kara needed. She pushed Lena down on the floor, capturing her lips furiously. Lena moaned in surprise but happily welcomed Kara’s abruptness. Kara wasted no time. She placed her hands on the hem of Lena’s blouse. Kara swiftly pulled the blouse over Lena’s torso, tossing it aside while Lena worked on Kara’s blouse.

Kara helped Lena rid her of her blouse. Kara then went to pin Lena on the floor. Lena was rather shocked and the strength Kara had, even without her powers.

Kara smirked seeing Lena’s face and bent down for more kisses. And without a seconds hesitation, Lena let her tongue tickle the top of Kara’s lips. Lena felt Kara smile as her tongue met Lena’s own. Kara’s tongue invaded Lena’s mouth while her hands gripped Lena’s ass firmly.

“Mmm.” Lena moaned while Kara’s hot breath hit against Lena’s lips. Lena found her hands working their way up Kara’s strong back to her bra. She unhooked the clasp and let Kara’s bra fall down her shoulders.

Lena pushed Kara back a bit to admire her perfect breasts.

“You are so beautiful.”

Kara smiled and evil smile. “Well it’s no fair, yours are still covered.”

“I can fix that.” Lena teased, letting the bra straps slip down her shoulders. Kara immediately attacked Lena’s cleavage with searing kisses, that left bright red marks from Kara’s lipstick. And while Kara’s head was nestled in Lena’s bosom, Lena wriggled herself out her skirt, leaving her only armored in red lacy panties. Kara ceased her kisses to look at her beautiful girlfriend.

“Like what you see my dear?” Lena said in a hushed voice.

“Let’s get those off.” Kara commanded, toying with the waist band of the underwear.

“Ahahah.” Lena stopped, wagging a finger in Kara’s eyes. “You first.” Lena said, pointing to the pants that we annoyingly covering Kara’s beautiful legs. Kara complied by standing and shoving the pants down her legs.

Lena took another moment to be mesmerized with Kara’s beautiful body. And the forming baby bump made her all the more beautiful. Lena sat up and kissed Kara’s growing belly.

“I think our little one would be very horrified of what we are doing right now.” Kara teased.

“I think it’ll be even more horrifying of when we have to explain it one day.” Lena replied.

“No worries now, right now. I’m going to fuck you.” Kara said in a husky voice. Lena shuddered at the sound of how commanding Kara’s voice was as she lowered her head between Lena’s legs.

“Oh,” Lena gasped as the tip of Kara’s tongue lightly grazed her clit. “Oooh.” And then Kara’s tongue entered fully, and that just made Lena crumble.

\---

“So, Batman,” J’onn begins as he, Batman, and Alex gathered to discuss the Kryptonite cure.

“I want you to know, that at first I was against this.” Batman said in a stern tone. “I…”

“You don’t like it that we might not have a defense against the Supers if they were to go rogue.” J’onn finished, reading the vigilante’s mind.

“Yes.”

Alex watched the two interact, thinking Kara and Lena should be here for this, so she set out to look for them while the two Justice Leaguers continued their conversation.

“I do believe we need to find a cure for Kryptonite, but I don’t think we should make it permanent. However, we DO need to find a permanent solution for red kryptonite. If we are going to take down CADMUS, we cannot leave any vulnerabilities like that to be taken advantage of.” Batman explained to J’onn, neither of them noticing Alex slipping away.

\---

“Maggie,” Alex called out to the detective who was watching the screens of the very short fight between Guardian & Superman and the robbers. Maggie turned with a smile.

“Yes, future wife?” Maggie asked cheerily, bouncing down the steps to meet Alex.

“Hey, have you seen Kara, I think she and Lena should be here for this.”

“I’m not sure, I think they headed to the training room.”

“Hmm.”

“I can see those wheels turning, what are you thinking?”

“I’m just wondering why she’d bring Lena there.”

“Well let’s go and find out.”

Maggie extended her hand for Alex, who happily took it and they began walking to the green room.

\---

“Hauh, Kara!” Lena breathed, barely able to speak while Kara’s tongue swirled around in Lena. “Fuck, Kara, I can’t, ooohh.” Lena groaned. Kara pressed her mouth against her, biting lightly.

“Kara, I can’t…”

“OH MY GOD!!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?????” A voice shrieked from the door.

Through all, well everything, neither Lena or Kara were paying attention to anything but each other.

Kara jerked up from Lena, covering her chest. “Alex, what are you…” Kara looked down to Lena, who was rather disgruntled that the first time Kara fucked her got interrupted.

“Agh, FUCK OFF Sanvers! I’m getting fucked.” Lena grunted her arms spread in frustration.

“NONONONONO! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO UNSEE THIS!!!” Alex hid her face in her hands.

“Wow Danvers, getting down at the office, I’m impressed.” Maggie teased. Alex punched her arm, perhaps with a little too much force. Maggie shrugged off the hit and laughed.

“Come on babe, let the girl live a little.”

“NOT IN THE KRYPTONITE ROOM!!” Alex screamed at Maggie. “You,” Alex teethed, turning to Kara. “You’re coming with me to be lab.”

“I feel fine,” Kara began.

“Yeah, and how about the kid?”

Kara sunk low, her face emptied with color. “Oh Rao, I didn’t,” Kara’s eyes began to water. “Oh Rao.” Kara closed her eyes and listened in to her stomach. What she heard was not comforting.

“Oh Rao, its…the heartbeat, it doesn’t, it doesn’t sound right.”

“What does it usually sound like?” Alex asked, turning off the kryptonite emitters.

“I-don’t know, I haven’t listened to the heartbeat yet, it, I, I don’t know.”

“Come on you goof, get some clothes on and I’ll check it out.”

Kara quickly got dressed and threw Lena her clothes. “Sorry.” Kara whispered, knowing how distraught Lena was over their interruption.

Kara, Maggie, and Alex left Lena to get changed.

Lena let an exasperated sigh out of her lungs. “Fuck.”

\---

“You two,” Alex commanded J’onn and Batman, “out!”

“Agent Danvers, we still have much…” J’onn began, but didn’t get very far.

“OUT!!”

J’onn didn’t attempt to argue, nor did he read Alex’s mind. “Batman,” J’onn said, motioning to the door. Batman nodded and followed J’onn out as Kara and Maggie entered the lab.

“You, “Alex said, pointing her finger at Kara, “on the table.”

“Yeah.” Kara said, not wanting to argue. _How could I be so stupid?_ Kara cursed herself for allowing herself to get carried away. Alex prepared an ultrasound to check on the baby. This would be the first one.

At that moment Lena walked in, fully clothed. Kara’s eyes began to tear up more. Multiple fears raced through her head.

“Lena, I’m so sorry. I was careless and foolish and…I mean, what if I got the baby sick, what if our child is infected, what if…” Kara’s heart lurched at her last fear, “Lena what if I killed our baby.”

Lena knelt down next to Kara taking her hand. Lena’s heart broke for her beautiful girlfriend. How could she think this is her fault? If anything, Lena felt at fault, she was the one that convinced Kara they should have sex.

“No, Kara, no! You didn’t do anything wrong. I’m sure our baby is fine.”

Kara’s tears didn’t stop flowing however.

“B-b-but the heartbeat, it, it just doesn’t sound right.”

“Oh my god.” Alex gasped.

Kara’s head snapped to her sister, whose eyes wore disbelief.

“Alex? What’s wrong?”

Alex’s shocked face slowly turned to a smile.

“Kara, there is nothing wrong.”

“Then why do I hear an irregular heartbeat?” Kara asked, honing in on the baby’s heartbeat.

“Heartbeats.”

“What?” Kara and Lena asked together.

“Heartbeats…Kara, you’re carrying twins.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Might be a bit before the next chapter.


	15. Perfect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex go dress shopping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a while. I don't really have an excuse other than I just haven't had the motivation to write. But I hope this makes up for it, some SuperCorp shenanigans and Alex and Kara sisterhood.

It had been two weeks since Kara and Lena found out they would be parents to twins, and they couldn’t be happier. Apart from the fact that the whole world now knew Kara was pregnant and that she was dating the intrepid CEO. Besides that, Kara was struggling a bit sure she was absolutely thrilled to have two babies, but the pregnancy was really taking its toll on her body, not to mention the over protective nature of her partner. Lena had gone full mom mode the day after they found out they were having twins. Kara still shivered at the memory of opening her snack drawer at work after that weekend, which also happened to be the same day she outed herself and Lena to the world.

_The smell of the flavorful and expensive hot chocolate filled my senses as the elevator arrived to the top floor of the eclectic news outlet’s building. Normally, I’d have coffee, but Lena was beginning to be a little over the top protective, ‘No caffeine’ I remembered her saying. I believe my response was something along the lines of ‘but chocolate isn’t any better tha…nevermind.’ I saw Lena pointing to the hot chocolate options on the menu and found myself craving it. After Lena had just bought me the drink, and after giving a quick kiss to Lena, not even thinking we were in public, we parted ways for our jobs. Lena was going to be meeting with Wayne again, going over more details about the potential ‘cure’ for kryptonite._

_The elevator door opened, revealing Snapper facing me at the door._

_“Danvers, good you’re here…” He began in his usual tone of displeasure._

_“I am here, isn’t a wonderful day Snapper!” I said happily, not fully realizing the spring in my step._

_“Oh great, you’re extra cheery, why so joyful?”_

_“I have much reason to be. It’s a cool day, my beautiful girlfriend Lena Luthor. bought me this amazing hot chocolate and my twin babies are absolutely healthy growing in me.” And it was only after those last set of words that I realized what I said. Snapper looked at me, mouth agape and eyes looking shocked._

_“I’m sorry Danvers did you just say Lena Luthor is your girlfriend and that you’re pregnant with twins?”_

_I froze, turning the few heads that were there as early as myself and Snapper._

_“IueyeahimpregnantanditheyaretwinsandLenaisthemama.” I sputtered out, trying to move to avoid Snapper, but he extended his hand, stopping me in my tracks. Though I could’ve easily managed to overpower him, I couldn’t find the courage to do anything right now. I may have just outed myself and Lena to the media…_

_“You! Are! Pregnant!” He repeated, emphasizing every word. “_ and _you are dating Lena Luthor who somehow is the mother? How does that work?”_

_“Uhh…”_

_I then moved around him and darted for my office._ _My head fell on my desk in embarrassment. I let it stay there for about twenty minutes until I decided to call Lena. It took one ring for her to pick up._

_“Heeeeyyyyyy honeeyyy.” I greeted sheepishly. I heard a soft chuckle on the other end of the line._

_“Kara my dear, it’s been half an hour, what trouble could you have possibly gotten into since then?”_

_“Psshh, why do you think I’m in trouble?”_

_There was a pause on the other line. I didn’t need to see Lena to know she was making a sarcastic face._

_“Okay, so, don’t be mad, but I may of kinda but most definitely told Snapper that I was pregnant, with twins…and that I have a girlfriend, and that you’re said girlfriend, who happens to be the mother of said twins.” I winced upon finishing my rambling and waited to hear from Lena. After a few seconds of silence, I began to worry. I wish I could see her face, so I would really know what she’s thinking. But after another second or so I heard a small, but somehow cheerful sigh._

_“I love you Kara, but you are in a lot of trouble.” Lena said gracefully._

_I sunk into my chair. “Yeah…I’m sorry Lena.”_

_“Honestly my dear, I’m surprised this didn’t happen sooner. I’m upset, yes, but I’ve prepared for this. I wanted to wait to tell the world until you were ready.”_

_“I don’t think I was ready Lena, I just kind of blurted it out.”_

_“Because you’re happy, and I can’t blame you, I’m ecstatic.”_

_“Yeah, but you’re better at hiding it in public, I’m not.”_

_“Well, at least we’ll get a little leeway to prepare, and you told CatCo, not some other magazine.”_

_“Yeah, I guess so.” A ding then rang out on Lena’s end of the call, followed by several seconds of silence._

_“Lena?”_

_“Who else did you tell?”_

_“Just Snapper. Why?”_

_“You might want to open Twitter.”_

_I quickly brought up Twitter on my computer and the first thing I saw was the number of mentions I had. And one the side was the hashtag #KaraLena._

_I hesitantly clicked it and saw the top tweet. It was from CatCo’s Twitter page._

_‘CatCo’s own Kara Danvers and Lena Luthor, together and expecting? Find out more on CatCo.com/TodaysTop._

_But not only that, there was a picture attached. A picture of myself and Lena, kissing, in front of the CatCo building. I remember the kiss well, it was this morning. Lena tasted like the flavor of the expensive coffee she was drinking. I assume I tasted like the hot chocolate she’d just bought me._

_“Uhnnn.” I groaned, letting my head fall on the desk again._

_“At least it’s a good picture.”_

_“Mphmgummes.” I mumbled._

_“Come on Kara, cheer up, you’re trending.”_

_“But I totally blew our secret.”_

_“I’m not going to say it’s okay Kara, a lot of things will change, we will be in the spotlight quite a bit. But just know, this changes nothing, we will still go about our lives the same. We’ll walk together to work, go out for coffee while everyone can see us. There’ll just be a few more cameras, but none of that will change what we do with each other in public.”_

_I smiled, humming as I did. “And about privately?” I asked with a bit of tease in my voice._

_“Well, that definitely won’t change my love.”_

_There were a few seconds of silence before I broke it._

_“I love you.” I breathed out._

_I don’t know how but, I just knew Lena smiled widely._

_“I love you too.”_

_Just then my phone was ringing again, a special ring for a special person, ‘_ We are family, I got my lovely sister with me! We are family, Get up everybody and sing _, but this wasn’t just the song, it was a special rendition sung by Alex and I, a song a set at Alex’s ringtone, much to her chagrin._

_“I should probably take this.”_

_“She won’t be happy either.” Lena teased._

_“Hmmph,” I sighed, “I think I could use some snacks right now because this is not going to be a fun conversation.” I said to Lena as I opened my drawer of snacks. But when I opened it, there were no snacks, or rather, none of my junk food snacks. No, those were all gone, replaced by protein bars, bags of nuts, and more protein bars. “What the hell? Where are my snacks?”_

_“Oh, yes, umm about that, since our children are growing, it’s important they get the necessary nutrition they need.”_

_“LENA!!!” I scolded, however there was still a smile on my face. I do love that she is taking care of me and our children, but I did NOT like the fact that she switched out my snack drawer. But then another thought popped in my head. My minifridge._

_“Wait, please tell me you didn’t.” I said, wheeling my chair over. I opened the fridge to find it stockpiled with yogurt, veggies, and skim milk, replacing my sodas and leftovers. I think my throat gagged upon seeing the skim milk. “UGhagh, Lena. Why?”_

_“Hey, I didn’t take ALL of it, check the freezer part.” She teased. I did as instructed and breathed a sigh of relief when I saw that it was restocked an abundance of pint-sized ice creams. “See, I still love you.”_

_“Yeah, soooo much.” I groaned, closing the freezer and reopening the fridge to grab a yogurt. I wouldn’t dare touch the veggies, at least not yet. As I opened the yogurt, I took Alex of hold._

_“Heeeeeyyyy Sis!”_

_“Don’t hey sis me! Want to explain to me why there’s a picture on Twitter, you’re trending by the way, that happens to showcase to lips locking that belongs to you and your girl?” The voice beckoned angrily._

_“She just bought me this really good hot chocolate and she looked so pretty, I just had to kiss her.” Was my excuse, even though it was 100% true, I thought as I sipped on the hot chocolate._

_Alex sighed, with her livid demeanor diminishing._

_“I’m guessing you’ve already talked to Lena?”_

_“Yeah, she said she’s been preparing for this for a while, saying she was surprised I could keep the secret this long. I don’t what she’s talking about, I’m a good secret keeper.”_

_A snicker on the other end of the phone said otherwise._

_“I AM!”_

_The snicker turned more into genuine laughter. “Sure.”_

_“I hate you... Love you, bye.” I said, hanging up. I sat quiet for a moment until a sound on my computer alerted me. And another…and another._

‘CATCOMEDIA has mentioned you in a tweet’

“ _Oh no.” I groaned, hesitantly clicking the link._

_‘@CatCoMedia: Today in celebrity news, CEO Luthor and Kara Danvers Expecting?? Read more on CatCo.com/CelebNewsToday-By Snapper Carr’_

_“What the hell Snapper?” I cursed under my breath. I was about to get up to go and say something but a booming voice beckoned through the bullpen._

_“SNAPPER CARR!!!” She cried. Cat Grant…a tone of Cat Grant Kara always disliked hearing. Every head on the floor cowered in fear, all but Snapper Carr’s. I watched from the entrance of my cubicle office as he hesitantly moved for Cat’s Office. I slowly walked towards her office as well, having a hunch at what Cat was about to scream at him for. I stopped just outside her office, while Snapper stood in front of Cat’s desk._

_Cat was wearing her signature glare, one I had received a time or two. But this certain glare wasn’t brought up from her usual findings of disdain, no this glare was brought on from pure anger._

_Cat laid back and folded her arms._

_“Mr. Carr, tell me…do you understand the meaning of the word ‘privacy’?”_

_Snapper blinked a few times. “What is this Cat?” He asked, still uncertain of why he was there._

_“Well, I do know what it means. It means people of this city have the right to hold information to themselves, to hold information that they are not yet ready to reveal, information that only they have to right to reveal.”_

_“We’re a news organization privacy isn’t exactly a…” He countered, but didn’t get very far._

_“So please tell me why there is an article detailing my protégé’s love life and personal matters?”_

_“What? It’s news and good news. Backed up from Kara herself.” Cat glanced at me standing in her doorway, I huddled in embarrassment and backed up while everyone in the bullpen stared at the showdown between Cat and Snapper._

_“That may be, but there is nothing cited in this article, no sources, no backup, you didn’t mention that such accusations came from Kara Danvers, you just said it. To me it’s just gossip, and while I made my name on gossip, I did not start CatCo to make headlines with gossip. I made CatCo to report the truth, to make names out of people, to write about heroes, to write the news, and this,” Cat said, turning the monitor, which displayed the article, “this is not news. While it may be news to someone, it is not the news I wish to report. And given you fired my protégé earlier this year, I find that your services are no longer necessary at this company.”_

_My eyes widened. ‘_ She can’t be doing what I think she’s done’ _I thought._

_“Mr. Carr,” Cat paused, standing from her desk, “You’re fired.”_

_The whole floor fell silent, so silent Kara could hear the movement of blood in everyone in the room._

_Kara prepared for Snapper to blow his top, but all he did was shrug._

_“Eh, I don’t really like this place anyway.” He said turning around and leaving. He stopped right in front of me and brought in a deep breath “Blondie,” he teethed. But then he eyed my stomach, seeing its rather rounding shape. He just sighed, defeated. “Congrats on the kids.” He said, brushing past me. I let him go, not really knowing what to say, so I walked into Cat’s office. Everyone else returned to their work, seeing as it wasn’t that rare of an occurrence for Cat to fire someone where everyone could here._

_“Ms. Grant.” I greeted. She laid on eyes on me and smiled widely._

_“So, twins.”_

_Now I was the one smiling widely._

_“I KNOW RIGHT!” I said, perhaps hovering just an inch or two off the ground._

_“Okay Kara, keep your feet off the ground. Now, I apologize but there is nothing I can really do about the article, I’d take it down, but you millennials probably have it on a thousand different sites by now so there’s really no point. All I can offer you is advice.” She said, rising from her chair to take a seat on the couch._

_I sat on the couch across from her. I learned very quick, if Cat Grant says she has advice to give, you better damn well listen._

_“Yes, Miss Grant?” I asked._

_“First off, please just call me Cat. As much as I like to put on a rough and ruthless persona, I do indeed like calling you my friend. So call me Cat.”_

_“Of course, Miss…Cat.”_

_“Second, there is going to be a lot of speculation around you and Miss Luthor. A lot of people are going to bombard you with questions. Now I have no doubt you can handle yourself in a mob of gossip columnists and photographers, be wary of what you say. And if I were you, do and trust what your girlfriend says. Lena Luthor has much experience dealing with the press, both good, and bad, very very bad.” She commented. I nodded in agreement, knowing full well some of the harsh words Lena has had to deal with publicly._

_“So, my true advice to you is, for the time being, do what she says. I’m sure she’s had a plan for this happening for quite some time, so trust her and that plan.”_

_“Okay Cat. She actually said as much, that she was actually surprised I kept the secret this long.”_

_“Almost two months, not bad.”_

_“Not bad, I can totally keep a secret.”_

_Cat’s eyebrow raised, quirky in nature._

_“I CAN!” I defended, but I slumped into the couch, knowing she was right. “mhmkhphmfa.” I mumbled._

_Cat just shook her head. “Kara, while you might not that great of a secret keeper, and there is much to learn on the road ahead, two things are for certain.”_

_I sat up, eager to hear what Cat had to say. “One, is that you and that Luthor girl are hopelessly in love,” She said, glancing at the picture still displayed on her monitor that was still facing us. “And two,” This time she glanced to my stomach, “You are going to be a wonderful mother.”_

_I couldn’t help but let my emotions get the best of me. I hopped over to the other couch and hugged Cat._

_“Thank you, Cat.”_

_She patted my arm hesitantly. I knew Cat wasn’t a hugger but I didn’t care. But after a few seconds, she lightly pushed me away._

_“Okay, okay, back to work Kara.” She ordered, a sincere smile on her face while waving me off. I couldn’t help it, Cat being Cat, and having her back, was perfect. Being with Lena, perfect, having twins, perfect, Alex’s wedding in a few weeks, perfect! Everything was perfect!_

And that brought Kara to now, this moment, with her sister at a dress shop. Kara was turning around, seeing herself in the mirror, wearing a dark green dress, one that hugged her growing belly tightly.

Alex was giggling softly. “That dress is definitely too tight. I think people will be staring at me more than you and Maggie.” Kara commented, seeing how the dress showed off her rounded stomach. Kara was nearing two months pregnant, but she appeared to be five months given her twins’ quick growth and in less than three months, they’d be arriving. Kara was very eager to meet the two little Kryptonians, as was Lena, but for now, it was just a lot of waiting. She found herself having an abundance of free time since she couldn’t go off saving the day and Cat had attempted to make Kara have less hours but Kara refused, she may be pregnant, and not completely focused on everything, but that didn’t make her helpless. But Kara did take a little easy, not taking as many risky stories as she used too. But Kara was thrilled about it because it allowed her to really experience how good of a writer should could be. Since she wasn’t writing about Supergirl, and anything with L-Corp would come across as biases, Kara had delved deep into the city’s issues. Many issues didn’t quite fully realize existed. Her latest article consisted of problems surrounding the LGBTQ community. She always knew that many people were scared of coming out, and some who did were rejected by their families. Kara never really realized just how bad some of the women and men had it. So Kara began asking around, wanting to hear every story. She began roaming the city on the afternoon after Snapper was fired and began listening.

A few days later Kara wrote what Lena, and Cat, thought to be Kara’s best article. It was a simple title, ‘Love’. It was a simple article, Kara thought, and an article that she didn’t fully think was news worthy. Kara just wrote several pages on her thoughts on some of the stories she heard, most of which made Kara cry.

The majority of the stories involved kids, just kids, they told their parents they were gay, or bi, or a lesbian, or told them who they loved, And their parents rejected them. Kara didn’t understand it. It wasn’t about labeling or sexuality even, Kara didn’t understand how people could hate so much. ‘What’s wrong with love?’ She thought as she listened to one particularly moving story. A young girl, Lexa, in love with her best friend, Clarke **(obvious Clexa reference is obvious)**, a best friend who was clueless to her own feelings, (Similar to a bit how Kara felt about Lena). Lexa had no mother and when Lexa came out to her father, he disowned her, saying she had no place in his life. So, she ran, she ran to Lexa and confessed her feelings for her. And they ran together, but not before Lexa’s sadistic father ran them down. He shot Clarke, killed her, was going to kill Lexa, but her psychopathic father smiled, saying ‘I won’t kill you, it’ll hurt more this way’. And that was the last thing Lexa’s father said, and she hates that her father was right. Kara hated Lexa’s father for being right. She couldn’t even fathom how that must feel. Kara didn’t quite know what to say, if she had been Supergirl, it would have been easier to say something, everyone looked up to her for guidance. But as simple Kara Danvers, all she could say was ‘Don’t give up. Have courage, have hope.’

Kara didn’t realize how much of an affect those words had until she found out that the next day Lexa went to the prison her father was held and completely told him off. Kara gave Cat her first draft after she heard that news and Kara’s article made Cat Grant cry, something she didn’t think was possible to happen from just an article. But Kara knew it was more than just words on a page, it was a voice, those were Cat Grant’s words. But Kara’s words were a voice for those who scared. Those words, ‘don’t give up, have courage, have hope,’ Kara now understood.

Kara herself didn’t have problems coming out, as labeling wasn’t really a thing on Krypton, she was confused by her feelings for Lena, and she sure was scared to ask her out, but after hearing some of the confessions she’d heard, Kara had it really easy. She realized how hard so many people have with love, Kara’s only hope was that her article would make it bit easier.

Kara wrote about what love means to her and how she found it with Lena. But then she wrote about the stories she’d heard, she mentioned Lexa, not by name of course, as Kara fully understood the meaning of privacy, but her story nonetheless, Kara knew that story would have a profound effect on many people, and so Kara used it, hoping that it would show others who were scared of coming out, that it would show that they are not alone. Kara ended her article with the question, “What’s so wrong about love,” a question directed at those who feared or rejected others because they chose to love differently. Kara felt it wasn’t entirely her place to say such words as she had everything she’d ever wanted, but she needed to say the words. And so, the article was printed and all night Kara was up, pacing around the apartment while Lena slept, fretting over the reaction to her article. She turned off her social media, not wanting to see anything, but the morning after Kara wrote it, she was bombarded with DM’s on her Twitter.

Every single message said thank you. Messages from young girls, thanking Kara for saying words that needed to be said. Kara even found a few messages from parents who were struggling to accept their child’s decision. One message said, ‘I was so blinded by confusion and hate that I didn’t see past it to realize my child was in love, thank you.’

Part of Kara wanted to be angry at the parent, to say, ‘You should have realized that in the first place,’ but upon reading more and more messages filled with thanks, she couldn’t bring herself to anger.

Kara had received quite a few texts from her friends congratulating on her article. Lena sent Kara a picture of her article, framed in a beautiful but simple black outline with the caption, ‘Guess what’ll be hanging in my office? I am SO proud! <3’

Kara had found a newfound purpose after that article, it was the first time Kara felt she’d made just as much a difference as Kara Danvers as she could as Supergirl, it was something Kara had always hoped to do.

_‘have hope’_ Kara thought as her own words flowed through her head as she listened in on her babies’ heartbeats, something she’d found herself doing a lot lately.

And right now, ‘have hope’ was looking more and more dim and Kara and Alex went through dress after dress with no hope of finding one that worked. Sure, Kara’s ‘have hope’ words were meant for more than dress shopping, but right now, after having tried on a seventh dress that still made her stomach feel uncomfortable, Kara really felt there was no hope.

“Ugh, at this point I’d be better off with a sweatshirt and sweatpants. Why don’t have anything poufy and big?” Kara complained, Alex laughed again, sipping the wine that the shopkeeper had given them.

“I’m afraid that style is kinda reserved for the bride and I believe yours truly” Alex began, pointing to herself, “is the only bride here.” Alex said, grinning widely.

Kara rolled her eyes, ever since being engaged to Maggie, Alex had gotten just a little full of herself, but Kara knew it was fully deserved, because ALEX WAS GETTING MARRIED IN TWO WEEKS! But that didn’t mean Kara couldn’t point out Alex’s smugness.

“Wipe that grin off, it’ll be my turn soon.”

“Yeah, and it’s ridiculous. You need to get your act together and get engaged, she knocked you up for Rao’s sake.”

“I’ll get to it, eeeventually.” Kara stuttered. “I want nothing more than to marry Lena.”

“Then what’s stopping you?” Alex asked, truly curious as to what would stop her alien sister from marrying the fourth most beautiful woman in the city. (1. Maggie, 2. Maggie, 3. Kara, 4. Lena). But as Kara looked at her stomach in the mirror Alex understood.

“She won’t say no because of the kids.” Alex reassured, Kara held up her hands in defense.

“Oh, nonono. Not that, I know she’ll say yes, no matter what. It’s just,” Kara paused again, looked at her stomach, “It’s just that I think we have enough on our plate right now.” Kara said rubbing her tummy. “We don’t need to add a wedding to that plate until she and I get a grasp on parenting.”

Alex gave a moment to silence before speaking up. “Kara, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”

Kara tilted her head, somewhat smiling at her sister’s comment.

“Kara, just because you have a lot on your plate doesn’t mean you still can’t enjoy the process. Some people are engaged for years before getting married, I know Maggie and I aren’t exactly the prime example of that, we’ve only been engaged for like seven months and we’re getting married in two weeks. And yes, your babies will make a profound difference in the choices you make in the next few months, but sweetie, that doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy being engaged.”

Kara took a moment and thought on Alex’s words, she had a point, and Kara conceded to that Alex was right. She usually was after all. But what Kara didn’t know is that Alex had a secret, a secret she’d been hiding for a month. And it was hard keeping this secret…a secret, not even Maggie knew. And she couldn’t wait to tell her.

“Hmm I guess you’re right.” Kara said, bringing Alex out of her thoughts. At that moment, the shop owner came around with one last dress to try on. Kara let out an excited gasp.

“Ooooh.” Kara gasped, seeing the dress. It was a deep blue sapphire sheath style dress, a kind of blue Lena would definitely say matched Kara’s eyes. It had small lines of silver covering the seams, simple, yet elegant. So, Kara tried it on and when she came out, Alex’s mouth dropped.

“Wow!” Alex gasped. Kara clapped her hands together.

“You think it’s good?” Kara asked, as she looked directly at her stomach and smiled. While it was still very noticeable that Kara was pregnant, this dress didn’t conform to every single shape of her body, it allowed Kara to breathe so to speak. It didn’t make it so obvious. And Kara felt that was enough.

“I think this’ll do just fine.” Kara commented, seeing the shop keeper form a smile on her face.

“Lovely, I’ll go find a dress bag for you.” The older woman said, making her way to the back of the store.

“Thank you!” Kara called back as she returned to the fitting room to undress.

“It’s about time too!” Alex teased, looking at the ten other dresses neatly strewn about the floor. “That’s the eleventh dress.”

Kara laughed, and Alex laughed too. It had been quite some time it was just the two of them shopping at the mall, and both of them had certainly missed it.

Kara exited the fitting room with the dress draped over her arm. She laid it gently on the bench and turned to Alex.

“Okay, your turn.” Kara said smiling.

“No, not yet, I told you I want mom here when I pick the dress, she won’t be here till tomorrow.” Alex said.

“Did someone call for me?” A voice said behind them. Alex spun so fast Kara thought it could match her own speed.

“MOM!!” Alex cried out, springing forth to hug her mother.

“Hello honey.”

“I can’t believe you’re here, Kara said you wouldn’t be here until…” That’s when it dawned on Alex. _Kara, you sneaky Super._

“You…” Alex said pointing her finger to Kara who had a smug grin on her face. “You are very sneaky.”

“SEE, I can keep a secret!!”

“Oh hush.”

Eliza smiled at seeing daughters’ playful banter. She had certainly missed her daughter’s arguing and unbreakable bond. And now she was seeing one of her daughter’s trying on wedding gowns. A day Eliza had long imagined, was finally nearing.

They got right down to it, finding a few wedding dresses for Alex to try own. Alex didn’t want anything over the top, nothing that had a ridiculously long veil, but she wanted it to be beautiful, of course, she wanted to be beautiful for Maggie.

Alex looked at five dresses but didn’t even try them on. She hadn’t like any of them, claiming they were too, well Alex didn’t quite know the word, but they weren’t her.

It wasn’t until she found a dress, one that was strikingly similar to the dress she wore for Maggie on their first Valentine’s day, that Alex finally put on a dress. Alex quickly tried it on to show Kara and her mother. The dress what a beautiful cream color, laced with patches of clear lace that showed off her shoulders and back. The straps circled the back of her neck, like Maggie’s arms would when she pulled Alex in for a kiss. The front hem stopped just above her ankles while the back dragged on the floor a foot or so. It was, in Alex’s mind, perfect.

“Oh wow, honey. You are so beautiful.” Eliza commented. Alex teared up, and blushed, something she rarely did. Alex wasn’t really one for dreaming about her wedding, but she’d be lying if she’d said she’d never wondered what her mom will say when she found the dress for her wedding.

“Alex, you are so beautiful. SO gorgeous.” Eliza repeated, tears staining her own eyes.. Alex then turned to Kara who wore a very wide smile on her face, but stayed silent.

“Kara?”

“You are soooooo pretty Alex!” Kara said happily. “Maggie is going to cry when she sees you.”

Alex again blushed and cried, motioning for Eliza and Kara to hug her. Kara and Eliza quickly stood and hugged the red-head.

“I love you both so much.” She cried, burying her head in Eliza’s and Kara’s shoulders.

“I am so pride of you honey, SO PROUD!” Eliza said in a soothing a loving voice. “Maggie is such a lucky girl and I couldn’t be happier for you.”

“Alex, I’m so happy for you and Maggie. You two are so beautiful and happy and cute and just couple goals.”

At that moment, Kara’s stomach growled, loudly. Alex and Eliza pulled back.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to ruin the moment.” Kara apologized, lightly tapping her stomach, “Shut up, we’re having a moment.” Kara said to the babies growing inside who were making her hungry.

“Sorry.” Kara apologized again. Eliza smiled.

“Don’t apologize sweetie, why don’t we get some food after this?”

“Yes, greasy, food…really greasy food.”

“Nope, no. I’ve been ordered to make sure you eat healthy.” Alex commanded, nodding her head side to side.

“Lena? Come on, Alex, pleeaaaasse. Just one meal won’t hurt.” Kara said, full pout. Alex stood steadfast, attempting to withstand the pout, but, as always, it never worked. Kara always won with that pout.

“Fine…but you’re going to share the blame when Lena finds out.”

“She won’t find out…I can keep a secret, I kept Mom coming here from you.”

“Yeah, sure sweetie, sure.”

After that comment, they turned their attention back to Alex and the dress she was wearing. Alex twirled around, looking at herself in the mirror once more and smiled. The dress was perfect, she already had visions of seeing Maggie walk down the aisle in her own dress, Alex wondered what her reaction would be upon seeing Maggie, and Maggie seeing Alex. She couldn’t wait two more weeks. A part of Alex wanted to marry her right now, no wedding. She just to walk down to her precinct, grab her hands and walk her to the courthouse and order the judge to marry them right there. But another part of Alex wanted the wedding. Wanted the cliché outdoor wedding, wanted the flower archways, the flower covered grass, everything. And the dress was the last step.

“This is the one.” Alex whispered.

“Yeah!” Kara clapped her hands together happily. “Now can we please go eat?”

Alex giggled, “Of course.” She said, motioning towards the shop owner who had Kara’s dress in hand.

It took her several minutes to get Alex’s dress prepared for purchase along with Kara’s, but when the shopkeeper finished wrapping them up, she practically dragged Eliza and Alex out of the store.

They ate at a cheap greasy pizza shop, Kara was very eager, eating nearly three extra-large pizzas. No-one gave her a second look, all they say was a pregnant woman, satisfying her appetite.

And when they finished, they began their journey out. Eliza and Alex walked next to each other while Kara munched on the last pizza slice.

After a minute of walking, Eliza and Alex realized that they were missing a person.

They saw Kara from the end of a long hallway that led to the center of the mall. Kara stood frozen, staring off into space at something.

Alex and Eliza walked back down the hallway to see what Kara was staring at.

“Kara?” Alex called out but didn’t get an answer. Alex and Eliza walked towards Kara to see which store she was staring at. And upon seeing the store, Alex understood why Kara froze.

“Oh,” was all she muttered. Kara was staring at a jewelry store.

Kara began walking forward but Alex stopped her, “When I said you can still enjoy an engagement, I didn’t mean right now!”

But Alex could tell Kara was committed.

“Kara, no.” Alex tried one last time, wanting Kara to give it time.

“Kara, yes.” Kara said happily as she moved forward towards the store.

“Let her go Alex, this is something she needs.”

“But, it’s not the right time.” Alex said under her breath, not realizing her mother heard.

“Why not?”

Alex quickly tried to hide what she knew.

“Alex??” Eliza question with a serious tone.

“She can’t get a ring.” Alex told her mother as Kara entered the store.

“And why not? Is this because you don’t want her to outshine your wedding.”

“Oh no, of course no, I know Lena wouldn’t do that.”

Eliza gasped, causing Alex to realize what she said.

“Alex??”

Alex sighed, defeated. “Kara shouldn’t get her a ring…Lena already got her one.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger-ish ending. 
> 
> And guess what's next...SANVERS WEDDING!


	16. I Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sanvers Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm sorry this took so long to update. I don't really know how to write a wedding...anyway, I hope this makes up for the lack of update in a while.  
> (The reception will be the next chapter...sorry to keep you waiting but I wanted something up this weekend)

“Alex!” Kara called out, knocking on the door, with a couple of granola bars in hand. Alex had shut herself inside her bedroom while the guests gathered outside. Alex and Maggie had long ago decided to host their wedding in Midvale, at a lake a few miles from Alex’s home. They had looked at a church, but had decided they wanted an outdoor wedding. It was the beginning of August and the weather was just too perfect to pass up. It would by a lake, a beautiful large lake with a gazebo and dock by the water. The perfect setting for perfect sister, Kara thought. And now that sister was in dire need of comfort.

Kara had forced the door open, allowing herself and Eliza inside.

At the moment, Alex was freaking out, freaking out more than Kara and Eliza had ever seen. She was pacing back and forth, biting her finely filed nails. Kara used her super-speed to run over and slap Alex’s hands away from her teeth.

“NO! I didn’t spend an hour and a half filing those claws just for you to bite what’s left.” Kara commanded. Alex shrunk her head into her shoulders.

“I don’t know why I’m so nervous.” Alex said, looking into the mirror, eyeing herself in her dress.

“I don’t think your nervous, I think you’re just stupid happy.” Kara said, commenting on the widest smile Kara had ever seen Alex wear, even wider than when she came out to Kara and talked about Maggie.

“I just can’t believe this is happening.” Alex said still smiling. Kara giggled.

“And to think I was this close to melting her face off when she first rejected you.”

Eliza turned her head towards her adopted daughter. “Excuse me?”

Kara innocently ate one of her granola bars, attempting to look as if she hadn’t said anything. Alex shook her head.

“Her wife breaks her heart and you expect me to just do nothing?” Kara defended, bringing a granola bar to her mouth.

A voice then called out from the door, “Not quite your wife yet.”

“Lena!” Alex cried out of surprised.

“Sorry.” Lena apologized, smiling widely when her eyes found Kara, whose mouth hung open when she saw Lena. “Hello darling.”

Kara said nothing, her mouth still hung open, her granola bar barely reaching her mouth. Eliza saw an opportunity and pushed the bar into Kara’s mouth. But Kara’s reflexes didn’t leave much time for Kara to be dazed.

Lena laughed as she walked over to her awestruck girlfriend and kissed her forehead. “You look very beautiful darling.” Lena commented upon seeing Kara in her sapphire dress. However, Kara was still oogling over Lena. She was wearing a deep maroon dress, plain and simple as that. But if blue was Kara’s color, _Rao, she’s always looked so hot in red._ Kara thought, as she remembered how good Lena looked in red the night Lena got her pregnant.

“Kara?” Lena asked softly. But Kara was deep in her thoughts, thinking of that night.

“Kara?” Lena asked, apparently Kara hadn’t heard her the first time. Kara shook her head.

“Hmm?”

“You still here?”

Kara smiled. “Sorry.” Lena laid her hand against Kara’s cheek. “You’re really pretty.”

Lena matched Kara’s smile.

“Lena?” Alex asked out of the blue, “How’s Maggie?”, she asked. making way to sit down on a nearby chair. But when she did, a ripping sound was created. Alex’s eyes went wider than Kara had ever seen.

“Alex!” Kara gasped. The right side hem had caught of Alex’s foot and when she sat down, it had ripped, quite noticeably, down the side.

Alex snapped up, screaming as she looked down at her dress

“SHIT!! WHAT DO WE DO?? EVERYTHING IS RUINED. MAGGIE IS GOING TO LAUGH AT ME!!! OH GOD THIS IS THE END!!

Eliza snapped up as well and laid her hands on her daughter’s shoulders.

“Okay…calm down, calm down. We will fix this.” Eliza reassured her. “Umm Kara, Lena, go check on Maggie, I’ll handle this.”

Alex was now crying, and Kara thanked Rao she decided to use waterproof makeup, otherwise, there’d be another mess to clean up…and then there was Alex.

And so Kara and Lena left Alex and Eliza to figure out what they were going to do with Alex’s dress.

As they closed the door behind them, Lena gasped out a laugh.

“So, that happened.”

Kara giggled with her. “Yeah, I don’t think I’ve ever seen her freak out like that before.”

“Well, I’m sure everything will be okay darling.” Lena said, laying a reassuring hand on Kara’s shoulder as she moved in for a quick kiss.

“I know, I just want everything to be perfect for her. She deserves this more than anyone. I just want her to be happy and Maggie makes her happier than I’ve ever seen her. And I want her to be happy forever.”

“I know, I know. But Kara, a little tear in a dress won’t stop Alex from being happy.”

“I know that, I just, I want everything to be perfect.”

“Kara, nothing ever is.”

“Except for puppies?” Kara teased kindly, nudging Lena’s shoulder. Lena just shook her head, smiling.

“Yes, Kara, expect for puppies.” Lena smiled at Kara’s tease, knowing the hint behind it. Lena knew how badly Kara wanted a puppy. If Kara had her way, they’d have at least three dogs, but then Lena got Kara pregnant, and since then, Lena was worried how the dog would act with their children. Lena wanted to wait, but who was she kidding, her and Kara weren’t good at waiting at all.

Lena always knew from the moment she met Kara that Kara would be a special person in Lena’s life. But as she and Kara grew closer, it was harder for Lena to mask her feelings, but she told herself she would wait. She would wait for Kara, no matter what. Lena was that certain that somehow that her and Kara would end up together that Lena promised herself she would always wait. But Lena was thrilled it didn’t take long for her and Kara to find their way to each other. And now, nearly a year since they’ve Kara was having her children. _My children._ Two words Lena Luthor thought she’d never get to say, much less getting to say it with the love of her life.

And that brought Lena to what Kara wanted. She wanted everything to be perfect. But to Lena, everything WAS perfect. Lena had the prefect woman at her side, her friends, despite all their flaws, and there were quite a few of them, they were still perfect to Lena because Lena had never had friends, well not friends like the ones she had with Kara. And despite the fact that Lena occasionally felt she was only friends with Kara’s friends, because they were Kara’s friends, Lena wouldn’t have it any other way. Jess would be the only exception to that group, and Lena wouldn’t trade Jess for the world.

She loved all those closest to her, Kara being at the very top of that list, there was only one thing that could make everything more perfect than it already was, and that something was a diamond ring in her lead-lined purse.

Lena smiled at that ring as she knocked on the door to Maggie’s dressing room.

“Come in.” A cheerful voice called out. Kara and Lena slowly opened the door to see Maggie viewing herself in the mirror, wearing her suit. Lena smirked, knowing how well her find for Maggie was. The moment Maggie asked Lena to be her maid of honor, Lena knew Maggie was going to go for a suit.

They had an entire day one Friday a few weeks ago choosing a suit. Lena remembered the day well, the day she helped Maggie find a suit, the day she bought Kara a ring.

_After five stores spread out across National City, Maggie and I finally managed to find her a suit for the wedding. I was exhausted after spending all this time helping Maggie find a suit. We had stopped for a bite to eat in the food court but I found my eyes glancing over towards a jewelry shop not far from the corner. I tried to avert my gaze, but the visible cases filled with diamond rings brought my eyes back to it._

_“Could you be any more obvious Luthor?” Maggie teased._

_I shook my head, hoping she wouldn’t notice what she already knew._

_“Nothing.” I said, lowering my head._

_I so badly to marry Kara, and I know she wants it. But there’s just one small problem, well two… I don’t think engagement is the right thing for us.”_

_“Wow, I thought you were smart Luthor.”_

_I raised a questioning brow._

_“What? You think your twins should stop you from popping the question? That has to be the most ridiculous thing I’ve ever heard you say. Just because you and Kara are about to be mothers doesn’t mean you can’t enjoy a fun engagement, I think two mini supers would make the engagement rather fun. And you two are stupid in love and perfect for each other. Just marry the puppy already.”_

_Maggie’s short ‘rant’ made me think. She was right. Why let Kara’s and my children stop us from enjoying an engagement._

_And with that thought, I rose up and walked to the jewelry store._

And that ring is what occupied Lena’s mind as her and Maggie exchanged a knowing look that went unnoticed by Kara. But Kara was smiling nonetheless.

“Wow Maggie, Alex is going to swoon.” Kara commented. Maggie smiled widely.

“We did good didn’t we Luthor?” Maggie teased the CEO, noticing Kara was still staring at Maggie’s suit.

It was a three-piece suit, pants, collared shirt, and a vest that hung past Maggie’s rear. Kara laughed, it looked like a mini cape flowing behind her. Alex will most definitely swoon, in fact Kara knew Alex’s breath would hitch. And she couldn’t wait to see her sister’s reaction, knowing full well it will be a part of her memory for years to come.

“Well we didn’t spent 9 hours trotting around National City to find you a prom suit.” Lena joked.

“Pshh, 9 hours is child’s play, when we go shopping for yours, we’ll make a weekend out of it.” Maggie returned.

“What?” Kara gasped. Maggie didn’t even try to hide what she said, firmly believing it.

“Come on Little Danvers, it’s going to happen sooner or later, when are you two going to wisen up and get hitched.” Maggie loved teasing the blonde. It was much too easy, but there was quite a bit of encouragement behind her tease, mostly directed at Lena, whose eyes said, _not today._ To which Maggie’s eyes replied with a roll.

“Okay, uhh, umm, anyway, Alex is just…” Kara paused, not sure how to explain her dress nightmare, “finishing up, so hopefully we’ll be ready soon.” Kara said, motioning to the door.

Maggie smiled stupidly wide. “I can’t wait to call that girl mine.” Maggie said, taking one last look in the mirror before she and Lena walked out to the ceremony by the lake, while Kara returned to her sister.

While Lena and the soon-to-be wifed detective, Maggie had a few inquiries.

“So, you going to pop the question tonight?”

Lena stood back, aghast at the question.

“I would never take away attention from this night! This is your night.”

“Oh, no, I would kill you if you popped the question during any part of the ceremony or the reception, but I know you and Little Danvers are going to try to sneak off for some alone time some time tonight. Everything is so perfect and peaceful here, you two have been circling around this moment ever since you got that alien pregnant, and tonight, I can’t think of a more perfect moment.”

Lena thought about it, but still didn’t feel right by it. “I just, I can’t do that to you and Alex, this is YOUR night, how about we just make it about you two.”

Maggie tilted her head and shrugged. “Alright, whatever you say Luthor, but I won’t hold it against you if you get on one knee, nor will Alex. We both want what’s best for you, and trust me when I say that that Kryptonian wants to spend eternity with you. And that’s a long time for her.”

Lena laughed, “Can’t imagine I’ll be around _that_ long.” Pointing out the very obvious mortality in the two of them.

Maggie playfully punched her shoulder. “Aw come on Luthor, you’re smart. Hell, in 10 years, you might find a way to make your life last to match Kara’s.”

Lena smiled, as they reached doors leading outside to the lake, where’s Maggie’s captain, Captain Russel, would be giving Maggie away.

“Detective Sawyer, you look quite stunning.” The Captain said happily, extending his arm for Maggie to take. Maggie blushed, she rarely showed her emotions in front of her co-workers, with the exception of her Captain. He took her in and gave her a kind of respect she never received with her father. He gave the love her own father should have given, but never gave. Captain Russel was the one Maggie saw as a father, and she wouldn’t have it any other way. And when Maggie told him about Alex, all he could do was smile. He was the one that really motivated her to get over herself and go kiss Alex Danvers, and thank God he did, because boy was that the best feeling in the world, well besides perhaps what all that kissing eventually led to.

“Maggie Sawyer,” He continued to say, “I have never been more proud of you than I am right now. You are about to receive one of the greatest gifts life can offer, and I am happy you find someone who loves and respects you better than I can.” He said, a small tear in his eye. Maggie took his hand and hugged him tightly.

“Thank you, Captain, thank you so much for all you’ve done for me, as a cop and in life.”

“It was all you kid, I just bossed you around.” He teased. Maggie giggled, wiping away a tear from her own eyes. The Captain softly kissed Maggie’s forehead and hugged her one last time.

“Okay kid, now, it seems the last of your guests have arrived,” he said, motioning to the small group of people that had just shown up.

It was Winn, along with James and his plus one, Lucy Lane. Winn and James wore matching tuxes while Lucy was dressed in her formal Army uniform, walking hand in hand with James.

“Hmm.” Lena muttered, “I didn’t realize James and Lucy were a thing.”

Maggie chuckled, “Honey please, they’ve broken up and gotten back together more times than Brangelina.”

“I wasn’t aware of that.”

“Yeah, I guess you could say their drama is rather…Jucy.” Maggie grinned.

It took Lena a second to get what Maggie was joking about, but once she did, she shook her head and rolled her eyes.

“Wow…that was…really bad.” Lena said bluntly. Maggie only shrugged and walked forward to greet the trio.

“Hey guys,” Maggie greeted, hugging James first, while Lena hugged Winn. And when Lena broke from her hug with Winn, she found herself in the gaze of Lucy Lane.

“Lena Luthor.” She said in a sharp and firm tone.

Lena stood straight and smiled, “Ms. Lane.” She said, extending her hand. Lucy shook it firmly.

“So you’re the one who got Kara Zor-El pregnant?”

“Um, yes.” Lena replied, unsure as to where Lucy was taking this conversation. Slowly, but surely, a smile crept up on her lips.

“Well then, we finally get to see fat Kara.”

Lena had no words. She couldn’t fathom why she’d make a joke of such a thing. But Maggie nudged her shoulder, “Come on Luthor, of all the postickers and pizza that alien girl eats, you’ve never once imagined what she’d look like fat?”

 _Never,_ Lena immediately thought back. She’d never think of Kara like that. But the more she thought of it, the more it made sense. With the gargantuan amount of food Kara consumed, Lena was sure Kara turned heads, especially when her and Kara were out. It was no secret that Kara Danvers had an appetite, half the chefs and owners of restaurants in National City were on a first name basis with Kara Danvers, the woman who would order everything on the menu and eat it in one sitting. And beyond that, there was Kara’s ‘secret’ Instagram that consisted of endless pictures of delectable dishes and Kara’s persistent search to find the best pot stickers in the country. And Lena did find herself reading comments every now and then and was well aware of the numerous comments wondering how the blonde stayed so fit with her rather, junk ridden appetite.

So, Lena found it sensible that her own friends would think the same thing every now and then.

“I haven’t really thought of it much.” Lena replied after a short silence.

“Okay Luthor,” Maggie said, nudging her arm. “But just think…we’ll be making these jokes someday when you get pregnant.”

Lena froze. _When I get pregnant?_ She thought. “Iuhawha…” Lena stuttered. Maggie laughed.

“Damn, I’m kidding Luthor…”

Lena breathed easy, rolling her eyes at the detective’s playful tone.

“How about we make this a Make fun of Luthor free day and focus on you?” Lena suggested.

“You’re right, it’s all about me.” Maggie said, playfully laying her chin on her hands. Lucy laughed.

“It most certainly is and I must say you look damn fine.”

“Well, let’s not forget who found you the suit.” Lena chimed, not entirely realizing she said it aloud.

Lucy and Maggie fell silent before Lucy smiled widely.

“I like her.”

Lena smiled, seeing how more of Kara’s friends were beginning to accept her. It was refreshing, to say the least, to be among people like Lucy. People she could just be…herself with.

At that moment, Maggie’s Captain came up from behind them, “Sawyer, it’s time.”

Maggie breathed in sharply before allowing an extended exhale to leave her lungs. In less than 40 minutes, she’d Mrs. Sawyer-Danvers, having the privilege of living the rest of her life with Alex.

Meanwhile, Kara returned to Alex’s dressing room to find her in a new dress and Eliza smiling proudly.

“Alex? Wher…hang on!” Kara’s mind reeled as she went through her memories to remember seeing a photo Alex had shown her when they were teens.

“Eliza, that’s…that’s your dress!” Kara clapped happily. Eliza sighed happily, seeing her biological daughter in her weddings dress. Similar to Alex’s former dress, it was just as simple, apart from a longer veil and ran along the ground farther than her original dress.

“You are so beautiful. I wish your father could see this! He would probably be as tearful joyed as I am.”

“Wow, Alex, just, wow!”

Kara was amazed at how beautiful Alex looked right now, well, Alex was always beautiful, but seeing her in her mother’s dress, it brought out such a beautiful side of Alex Danvers that couldn’t possible described in words. Only one word could come close to describe just how pretty Alex looked and that word was breathtaking.

“I, you’re just soooo pretty Al!”

Alex walked over and hugged her alien sister as tight as she could, and Kara wished she was without powers because she wanted to hug Alex as tightly as possible. So instead she hovered with Alex in her arms a few inches off the ground. Kara spun Alex around slowly, too avoid messing up her painstakingly curled hair.

“Hey, uh, could you please put me down.” Alex asked in a kind soft voice.

“Rao, I’m just so proud of you Alex!” Kara commented as she let her sister back to the ground slowly.

And at that moment, a knock on the door rang out through the room. Kara saw that it was a certain Martian waiting to see Alex, the alien who would give Alex away.

Kara floated over and opened the door for J’onn to enter.

“Hi J’onn.” Kara greeted, but the Martian’s gaze only followed to his best agent.

“Agent Danvers, you look spectacular.” J’onn commented, smiling widely. He did not wait for her response. Instead, he looked at Eliza and Kara for a moment before speaking again.

“Kara, Dr. Danvers, may I have a moment?” He asked.

Eliza smiled and nodded while taking Kara’s hand, leading them out of the room.

Alex was curious at the Martian’s somber tone. He looked serious, yet soft. There was a pained look in his eyes. J’onn stood in his usual stoic and steadfast stance

“J’onn?” Alex asked in a comforting voice. J’onn’s silence was soon followed by him slowly moving towards Alex, reaching in his pocket for something Alex couldn’t see.

Once the object was fully in view, Alex recognized it as a pendant, but for what it meant, she did not know. But J’onn’s voice, which began unusually soft, soon explained.

“Alex, this, is a marriage pendant. On Mars, I would have given it K’hym or T’ania when they were to be married if they hadn’t…” He paused, he didn’t need to explain why it wouldn’t be given, Alex just placed her hands around J’onn’s which still held the pendant.

“Alex, you are an outstanding agent, even better than me. And I’ve been by your side the whole time. I’ve watched you become that great agent. You have made me proud and happy many times but what is happening today, it’s the proudest, and happiest I’ve ever been on this planet. You were the first one who saw me, me as J’onn, not some alien from another world. You took care of me and protected me when we are on the run, and there are no ways I could possibly repay you for what you’ve brought to my life on this world, but this here,” He said, gesturing to the pendant, “I hope this will begin to show you just how thankful I am to have you in my life and just how much I love you. I love you like a daughter Alex Danvers.”

It was useless to hold back the tears, Alex didn’t even hesitate to wrap J’onn in a hug, a tight one at that, one of many more she’d be giving on this day.

“J’onn, when you found me, I was broken, and I didn’t have a place in life. You gave me that purpose, you helped me found meaning. And you gave me the greatest job I could ever ask for. And it’s because of that job I’ve found love and more happiness I ever thought I could have. It’s because of you,” Alex paused, trying her best not to completely sob in front of her mento…no, space dad, “It’s because of you that I am here today, about to marry the woman of my dreams. I can’t possibly tell you in words,” Alex paused, taking J’onn’s hand to her temple. And at that moment, J’onn felt Alex’s thoughts, he felt just how much Alex loved him, loved him like a father, a love J’onn never thought he’d feel again. A love he’d cherish for the rest of his life.

“Thank you, Alex, for giving me the chance to once again, be like a father.”

They hugged once more. Neither of them said anything, allowing their warming hug to do the talking.

After a few more moments, a knock on the door parted the DEO duo.

“Yes?” Alex asked the knock.

“Honey,” Eliza’s voiced echoed behind the door. “It’s time.”

Alex and J’onn shared one last look before Alex drew in a deep breathe. “Okay…” She sighed, walking to the door. She exchanged looks with J’onn, Eliza, and Kara, who all smiled at her.

“I love you all so much.” Alex cried, “Thank you.” Eliza, J’onn, and Kara swarmed Alex for a group hug while all of them replied, “We love you Alex Danvers.”

“Now,” Kara said, breaking from the hug, moving a few strands of hair out of her face, “Let’s get you married.”

\---

Maggie’s heart was beating louder than Kara had ever heard before as she and Lena walked up the aisle, and despite how impressed Maggie looked, it was increasingly hard for Kara not to turn her head and stare at her beautiful co-mother to be. But Kara managed to keep her head forward as the two approached the flower archway where a judge was waiting alongside Maggie. Maggie was grinning widely, having a little jump in her stance. They parted at the front, smiling knowing glances as they took their respective sides.

A few moments later Alex appeared beside J’onn. Kara hears Maggie’s heart, a heart that beat quite a bit faster when she saw her soon to be wife. She heard Maggie’s breath quiver in awe of seeing Alex Danvers in her wedding dress.

“Wo,” Kara heard Maggie begin to whisper, but her breath hitched before she could finish. She brought a hand to cover her mouth as her tearful eyes gazed at Alex.

Alex smiled widely, waving nervously as J’onn began to walk her down the aisle. And as Alex took each step forward, Kara could hear Maggie’s heart beat louder and louder, as if every single beat was dependent on each of those steps that Alex took. _Step…thump, thump. Step…Thump, Thump. Step…THUMP, THUMP._

“I’m marrying her.” Maggie whispered under her breath, so quiet, even barely Kara’s hearing picked up. But Kara smiled nonetheless. This was the response was hoping for. A near speechless Maggie whose heart beat with Alex’s. Alex’s heart beat just as fast, just as loud. To Kara, along with listening to Lena’s heart and the two that were growing in her belly, they were the most wondrous sounds she’d ever heard. And then, she felt a bump, the lightest, slightest of bumps…a kick. One of her babies had just kicked. Kara lit up in a huge smile. Rao, she wanted to tell Lena but she stood across the other side of the archway, she only smiled, unable to contain her excitement. And her excitement only escalated as J’onn and Alex reached them with J’onn hugging Alex and letting her take Maggie’s hand.

Maggie and Alex stared into each other’s eyes.

“You’re beautiful” they said in unison, chuckling as they heard themselves.

They looked to the judge who smiled at them.

“Family, friends, today we celebrate the binding of these two woman, Alexandra Danvers and Maggie Sawyer, as a lawfully wedded couple.”

Both Alex and Maggie beamed, unable to stop smiling as the judge began the ceremony.

“And so, I’d like to proceed, if one does not wish for this ceremony to continue speak now or forever hold your peace.”

Not a peep from the congregation.

“Very well, at this moment, I ask each of you to present your rings.” Kara and Lena each reached into their purses for their respective rings. Lena handed Maggie her ring first, and when Alex turned to Kara, Kara had a nervous look on her face. She rummaged through her purse looking for Alex’s ring. Alex’s eyes flared in anger but Kara opened her palm showing the ring. A few laughs produced from the crowd as Kara handed Alex the ring.

The judge smiled as he asked Alex and Maggie for their vows. “Maggie?” He motioned for Maggie to exchange her vows first.

Maggie carefully slipped the ring on Alex’s ring finger. “Alex Danvers, when I met you, you were so closed off. But I knew you were special. And when you came out to me, I was scared. I was scared because no one had come out, just for me. And when you kissed me, I was nervous because I didn’t know what to do.”

Alex tightened her grip on Maggie’s hands in reassurance as she continued. “When I was shot, all I could think about was you. Your eyes, your voice, everything. I just wanted you. And I’m so happy I got over myself and kissed you. You’ve given me more than I ever thought I could receive.

“So, Alex Danvers, I promise never to be scared again. I vow to never doubt myself or you, ever. I vow to try and give back everything you’ve given me. I love you Alex Danvers, and I vow to try and show you just how much each and every day for the rest of our lives.”

Alex attempted to lean forward but the judge stopped her, “Ahhah, not yet.” Maggie, Lena, and Kar all breathed out a laugh.

“Right,” Alex replied. The judge motioned for Alex for her vows. Alex slipped her ring onto Maggie’s ring finger and exchanged her vows.

“Maggie Sawyer, you made me realize so much about myself that I’d never thought I’d know. And I’d never been happier than when I was with you. I fell more in love with you each day we were together. And I know I will fall more in love with you each day. I know I’m not the easiest person to love, and that I have many flaws, but you’ve looked past those and love me anyway.

“So, Maggie Sawyer, I vow to do my best to deserve your love. I vow to do everything I can to make you happy, and show much just how much I love you and try not to get mad when you take my alien gun.”

Maggie laughed, wiping a tear from her eyes. It was the hardest thing Maggie had ever had to do, not leaning in to kiss Alex Danvers before the judge allowed them.

“Well then, Maggie Sawyer, do you promise to love Alex Danvers, in sickness and in health, good times and bad and only in death do you part?”

“I Do.” Maggie said, smiling wider than Alex had ever seen.

“And do you Alex Danvers, promise to love Maggie Sawyer, in sickness and in health, good times and bad and only in death do you pa-“

“I Do.” Alex replied, cutting the judge off, who chuckled.

“It is then my proud privilege, given to me by National City and the State of California, that I pronounce you married.”

Alex and Maggie stayed frozen, eyes locked, too happy to move. The judge also smiled, “Well, go ahead, kiss her.” The judge said. Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s neck and pulled her in to meet her lips.

It was a slow, passionate kiss, the kind of kiss that one receives when everything is right with the world. And to Maggie and Alex, their world was perfect.

Kara clapped her hands together first, with Lena and the rest of the audience following suit as Maggie and Alex broke their kiss. Kara wanted so bad to hug her sister, but held her ground as Maggie and Alex turned to the congregation and began walking down the aisle.

And Kara and Lena joined hands and began walking behind them. Kara was more jumpy than usual, but that was to be expected as her sister just got married.

“Kara,” Lena said, trying to keep Kara at bay. Kara dragged Lena to Alex and Maggie’s side while they waited for the families to disperse from their seats.

“Alex, Alex, Alex!” Kara cried out, letting go of Lena’s hand.

“Kara!” Alex returned, rushing to her hug sister. Kara also grabbed Maggie and reeled her in to hug her new sister-in-law.

“I love you both so much, and I am so happy for you guys.” Kara said, holding on tight to the two newlyweds.

Eliza, J’onn, and Maggie’s Captain soon rushed over to join them.

Kara stepped back to allow them to congratulate the new married couple and Kara re-joined Lena by taking her hand.

But something seemed off about Kara to Lena. Lena easily knew Kara was beyond happy but to Lena, it seemed there was something Kara wanted to say to Alex.

“Kara, darling, what is it?” Lena asked softly as they watched Alex and Maggie hug friends and family.

Lena saw Kara look to her stomach and then turn her gaze to Lena and smile. “It can wait Lena. It can wait.”

Kara wanted so badly to tell someone that her twins kicked, but she wouldn’t dare take a single second away from Alex and Maggie’s day. This day was about them and them alone and their happiness. And while Kara knew they’d be happy for Kara, it was something Kara felt was not something that needed to be said at the moment. For now, Kara will remain mute on the subject, and be absolutely ecstatic that her sister, her best friend, is now married.

 

 


	17. Kick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is such a short chapter...and that it has been a while, I'll just say it's been a rough couple months. But since the break is almost here, I hope to have a couple more chapters up and another story up as well so stay tuned.

Love is a fickle thing. Alex wasn’t quite sure what is truly meant till she met Maggie and in fact, she still didn’t quite understand. Alex knew of three kinds, first was the objective love. The kind of love Alex and Maggie had for their weapons, the kind of love Kara held for potstickers and puppies. Then there was the familial love, the love Alex felt for J’onn, Eliza, for Lucy, James, and Winn. Lastly, there was the unbreakable love, the love she shared with Kara and Alex. Alex definitely knew that unbreakable love with Kara, but Alex never thought she could love someone as much as she loved Maggie Sawyer…Maggie Danvers-Sawyer.

Just thinking the name brought tears to her eyes. MAGGIE DANVERS-SAWYER. She was hers, forever, and ever. And Maggie sure noticed because she had the same expression as they were called up to the dance floor for their first dance as a wedded couple.

“Mrs. Danvers?” Maggie asked holding her hand out as their song, Life Is Beautiful by The Afters, began playing courtesy of the DJ, “May I have this dance?”

Alex immediately took her wife’s hands’ and they began swaying on the dance floor while the first lyrics rang out in the reception tent.

_Through the window, I see you waiting, you are smiling, cause I’m comin’_

Every word, every lyric, Alex couldn’t help but smile giddily as Maggie lead her across the dance floor, God did she love Maggie. And now she was married to her.

_Your eyes are a story, an ocean of memories, pictures of faces and places, and all of the things that make us feel like we have it all. All of the times, that make us feel like we have it all. We have it all._ And as the last line repeated itself, Maggie drew Alex in for a kiss while those present let out whistles and cheers.

_Life is beautiful!!_

Maggie held on the kiss during the refrain while her and Alex swayed in position, moving to the rhythm of the song.

_Livin’ and Dyin’, laughing or cryin’, if we have the whole word or nothing. I know there are long nights, but we’ll make it, with every sunrise, comes a new light, and all of the things that make us feel like we have it all._

Maggie then pushed Alex back and spun her around, rewarding her with a blush from Alex and a wolf whistle from Kara in the crowd.

Alex and Maggie moved across the dance floor while the refrain repeated. They were both laughing with each at each misstep they took.

_A father’s love, a wedding dance, New Year’s Dreams, a toast with friends._

_A soldier coming home from war, the faith, the hope of so much more._

_A brand new life, a mother’s prayer, shooting stars, ocean air,_

_A lover’s kiss, and hard goodbye’s, fireworks and Christmas lights,_

_These are things that make us feel alive, these are the things that make us realize_

And as the final words echoed throughout the tent, Maggie and Alex stopped in the center of the dance floor for a passionate kiss as people cheered the newlywed couple on.

And they stayed glued to each other, foreheads stuck together as the cheering continued. They broke their kiss but couldn’t help but draw in for another kiss before returning to the main table where Kara, Lena, J’onn, Eliza, and Maggie’s Captain all sat. Kara looked ancy and Alex knew why. Food, Alex knew very well Kara could smell the food that was too be served soon, in fact, as Alex recalled, it was the only thing she and Maggie disagreed when planning the wedding.

Whatever was going to be served, Maggie knew very well she wouldn’t win any case for a vegan only meal. Maggie conceded to a choice menu that consisted of a vegan option, chicken/beef, and fish. Kara, of course, chose the beef option, and Alex stepped in to make sure Kara got a bit of extra because of her appetite, and boy was Alex thankful she did that, she could practically hear the grumbles of Kara’s stomach from where she sat amidst the bantering of their guests.

Kara leaned in to whisper to Alex, “That had to be the most adorablest, most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen you do.”

And Alex was thankful that the food had begun to arrive, because she was just as hungry as Kara. Well, Alex didn’t have two babies two feed, much less two Kryptonian babies, but the aroma of the food had filled her senses and made her want to gulf down the delectable dishes. Alex couldn’t help but smile at the beaming smile Kara wore and her plates of beef were set down in front of herself and Kara while Maggie got her vegan dish and Lena received her fish.

Kara devoured but took her time, satisfying hers and the twins’ insane appetite. Kara was thankful that her pregnancy acted as a cover for her already ravenous appetite, as the majority of people present at the reception were unaware of Kara’s true identity. In fact, the only ones that knew, aside from Kara’s friends’ table, were the ones sitting at the head table, save for Maggie’s Captain. Kara pushed her plate forward as she finished her meal. A waiter came a took her plate away.

She was content with the dinner being over as was she eager to begin dancing as the music would be starting soon when Kara caught a whiff of her favorite food and her head snapped towards the waiters and waitresses that began to reappear from the kitchen. But it couldn’t be…Alex said they wouldn’t have potstickers.

She looked at Alex in wonder “Oh you didn’t think we’d have this reception without potstickers did you?” Alex teased, “I love them just as much as you do.”

Kara rose from her seat and hugged her sister, “Oh I doubt that, but I sure don’t love potstickers as much as I love you.”

Alex leaned into Kara as she broke off and hugged Maggie as well.

“Both of you.”

“Right back at you Little Danvers.”

Two large plates of potstickers were set down on the head table and Kara nearly made a beeline for the pile but was stopped by Lena.

“Our kids aren’t going to be addicted to potstickers are they dear?” Lena teased as she stole the potsticker Kara was about to pick up, which received a betrayed look.

“Lena?” Kara asked, aghast that her girlfriend would do such a thing. Lena only smiled a mischievous smile as she brought the potsticker to her lips.

Alex laid a hand on Kara’s back heartily laughing. “Kara, honey, there’s plenty more.”

Kara’s head sunk down and mumbled, “But I wanted that one.”

Lena only shook head as Kara sulkily took a potsticker from the plate.

Several minutes passed while Kara, Alex, and Lena continued to swipe potstickers off the plate as soft music played in the background and light conversation passed between those present at the head table.

Kara and Alex had been desperately trying to get Maggie to try a potsticker, with no luck.

“It’ll be life changing Maggie,” Kara encouraged holding the potsticker towards Maggie’s face. Maggie laughed.

“I’m sorry Little Danvers, my life has already been changed tonight,” Maggie said, leaning into Alex.

They shared a quick kiss.

\---

Dancing had finally begun, Kara couldn’t be happier. She dragged Alex out onto the floor as their favorite songs played. Lena watched as the sisters’ dance, if what they did could be called that, horribly out of rhythm to the songs. Lena couldn’t stop smiling as Maggie nudged her side.

“Staring is rude Lena,” she teases. Lena looks down, embarrassed. Kara bounces over to Lena who tries to escape but Kara won’t have it. She grabs Lena’s hands and pulled her to the dance floor.

“Nonono Kara.” Lena protests, trying to keep Kara away, but the alien was persistent and forced Lena out of her seat.

“Come on honey, it’ll be fun.”

Lena shook her head in defeat, allowing Kara to lead her to the dance floor next to a dancing Alex and Maggie. Lena nervously looked around, she didn’t want anyone to see her dance, if what little she knew could be called dancing. Kara was already swaying her body slowly as she took Lena’s hand. Lena started to copy Kara’s movement’s which were rather sluggish as her body was a little larger than usual. But despite that, Lena, she was smiling, she was laughing as Kara smiled with her, Alex, and Maggie, who showed no judgement of her dancing.

And after some time and several songs, Kara felt her self become tired and slowly slipped outside, giving a quick hug to Alex before dragging Lena off with her.

The night air brought a coolness to Lena’s skin, making the hairs on her skin stand so she pulled Kara tighter warmth, as Kara laid he head on Lena’s shoulder as they walked towards a gazebo that overlooked a small lake, lit by the full moon of the night. Lena’s breath showed through the cool fall air as they sat on a bench underneath an overhead heater.

They sat there for a few moments, admiring the view of the lake, when Kara laid her head Lena’s lap, and Kara’s fingers started caressing her thigh. Lena started playing with Kara’s hair when Kara felt a familiar vibe from her stomach. She sat up and looked at Lena.

“Lena, there’s something I should tell you,” Kar began, taking Lena’s hand in her own, leading it toward her stomach.

Lena waited, wondering what Kara was doing. But after a few moments she felt it, the kick against her hand. Lena’s breath hitched, a small tear formed in her eyes.

“Oh my, was…”

“Yes!”

“Oh, Kara, honey, they’re,”

“I know.”

Lena moved to kiss Kara when a voice from the tent of which the reception was held in called out.

“HEY LUVERS,” Maggie called out happily, dragging Alex with her towards the couple. They entered the gazebo with Kara and Lena and caught sight of Lena’s hand on Kara’s stomach.

“Hey what,” Alex began but Kara held her hand up.

“Shh, don’t scare them. Come here.” She whispered, still holding Lena’s hand to her stomach. Alex and Maggie soon placed their hands on Kara’s stomach and they too felt the kicks of the twins.

“Wow, a bit rowdy don’t you think? Oh Little Danvers, your guys’ babies are going to be fun.” Maggie teased quietly, Kara and Lena suppressed a laugh. They didn’t care how difficult their children would be, they were going to parents in less than two months, and for Lena, the time couldn’t come any sooner, because that ring was starting to burn a hole in her purse, and she wasn’t sure how much longer she could wait.


	18. The Fair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one you've all been waiting for.

Alex and Maggie were a week into their honeymoon in Cancun, Kara missed them dearly but she had been throwing herself into work and spending time with Lena, not that that was much anyway. Kara had been constantly tired. Everyday she’d come home from CatCo, with barely any strength left in her. Her babies were draining a lot of energy from her.

But right now, right now Kara couldn’t care as she poured soapy water of Lena in the bathtub.

“Oof, the water’s already getting cold. I wish the maintenance would fix the damn heating already, I pay good money for this apartment, and they can’t keep the damn heat up.” Lena complained.

Kara smiled, her eyes glowing red. She gave the water a quick blast of heat. Lena’s body tingled with the newly found heat and she kissed the back of Kara’s shoulder.

“You know, it sure is nice to have your own personal heater right next to you sometimes.” Lena teased. Kara turned in the tub to face Lena and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.

“I love you.”

“Hmm,” Lena smiled as Kara moved her kisses to her neck. “I love you too.”

“Ooofh…” Kara grunted, placing her hands on her stomach. “They’re really active tonight.” Kara said, commenting on the twins’ kicks. Lena bent down to kiss Kara’s bare belly.

“Leave your poor mother alone.”

“We’ll both be the poor ones, we’re going to have to learn how to control two mini me’s who don’t have a grasp on their powers.”

“Will they start right away?”

“I don’t know, Clark said his started right when he arrived on Earth, but he was a toddler, not a newborn, but he and our babies are both natural births, so I don’t know if the fact ours were conceived here is going to make a difference.”

“Well we will figure it out, we always do.” Lena said softly, resting her head against Kara’s.

“Oh Rao, our food budget will triple.” Kara teased.

“Well good thing I’m a billionaire.”

Kara smiled, allowing a few moments of silence to pass before speaking.

“So, uhh, can we like, go to the fair tomorrow?”

Lena shook her head a few times, “Nice change of subject.”

Kara giggled, “Sorry, it just popped in my head and I started thinking about all the food that’s going to be there. I mean there’s going so much food, like a lot of it.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile, “I was already going to surprise you but now since you asked, yes, we’re going.”

Kara clapped happily, splashing some water on Lena’s face.

“Hey!” Lena teased back, splashing water back at Kara.

The two splashed water back and forth, some of it finding its way out of the tub as Kara and Lena pushed themselves together for a loving kiss.

\---

That night, Lena lay awake with Kara sound asleep at her side. Kara was floating a few inches off the ground. Lena just stared at her girlfriend, at her natural beauty. And Lena thought how in the world did she end up so lucky? How is it that Lena had this beautiful alien by her side? How is it that that beautiful alien is currently carrying her children? How is it that Kara shows Lena so much love, love that Lena sometimes thinks she doesn’t quite deserve? How is it that Lena has everything she’s ever wanted…well almost.

Lena turned over towards her nightstand, in it, lied a velvet lead lined box. Lena carefully crept out of bed and opened the nightstand, bringing the box into her hands. She opened and stared at the ring. The diamond was big, too big Lena thought. But it was the nicest ring the jeweler had. And then there were the few modifications Lena made to it. With Winn’s help, she reinforced it with Kryptonian metal, so that it could withstand Kara’s abilities. Lena also added an inscription on the inside of the ring, an inscription in Kryptonese, _Forever, My Love._

Lena drew in a sharp breath and turned back to look at Kara who was still sleeping.

Fright, that’s what Lena was feeling. Despite the numerous assassination attempts, the fear of her mother, the fear of Lex, and the fear of being alone…nothing scared Lena more than the thought of proposing to Kara.

“Get a hold of yourself Luthor…you can do this. You are going to marry Kara, you are going to be a mom, you could have everything you want…just pull it together.” She whispered so quietly that she could barely hear herself.

“No,” Kara mumbled, “No, please.”

Lena turned quickly, and saw a severe frown on Kara’s sleeping form.

“No.”

Lena stretched out her hand but stopped herself when Kara spoke again.

“Kara, shh, it’s okay.” Lena softly said, trying to wake her up

“Dammit, the donut tower is too high.”

Lena brought her hand to her mouth to stifle her laughter. Rao, her girlfriend was adorable. And it was at this moment, Lena made a pact, a promise. She was going to take Kara to the fair tomorrow. And she was going to propose. She was going to ask Kara to spend the rest of her life with her. And by Rao it was the scariest thing Lena had ever felt.

\---

Saturday Afternoon

“Hey sleepyhead,” Lena whispered, resting her head Kara’s side of the bed. Kara was hugging her pillow tightly, breathing softly, but she did not yet wake. “Kara, honey,” Lena kissed Kara’s forehead, causing her to stir. She slightly opened her eyes, enough to see Lena smiling back at her.

“Gmorning.” Kara grumbled. Burying her head in the pillow, “I wanna sleep more.” Lena giggled.

“Kara, it’s afternoon, that’s late even by your standards.”

Kara groaned, “babies make me tired.” Lena looked at Kara’s belly, which was just barely showing out from under Kara’s oversized t-shirt. Lena kissed Kara’s belly

“Stop being such a pain you two.” Lena teased. She then rested a hand in Kara’s hair, while resting her head on her free hand. They just stared at each other, smiling stupidly at how happy they were.

“I love you Kara.”

“I love you Lena.”

“Let’s go to the fair tonight.” Lena said, which brought a wide smile to Kara’s lips.

“Yeah!” She quietly cheered, “but could I like, have five more minutes. Or like, a couple hours.”

Lena kissed Kara’s temple, “I’ll wake up in a few.”

“Love you.”

Lena stood and silently walked out, giving one last look at Kara before closing to the door.

Kara thought on Lena as she drifted off to sleep once more. And one thought stuck out fairly prominently, a thought that dwelled on a ring box that was at the DEO.

Kara pulled out her phone and texted Winn.

_I’m going to need that ring today._

A few seconds passed before he responded.

_THANK YOU!! GOD ITS ABOUT TIME!!! DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO KEEP THIS A SECRET??? I’ll ask J’onn if he can bring it over._

_Thanks Winn!_

_You guys are perfect!_

_:)_

Kara tossed her phone down and slowly began to fall back asleep, but not before rehearsing five words that she couldn’t wait to ask, “Will you marry me, Lena?”

Kara swiftly fell back to sleep thinking about saying those words.

\---

_Knock Knock_

Kara’s eyes burst open. She used her x-ray vision to see that it was J’onn, and she could see Lena get up from the couch in the living room to answer the door.

“I got it.” Kara yelled out, she super sped to the door, before Lena had made it across the room, and Kara opened the door.

“Hi J’onn,” Kara said happily.

J’onn smiled back, “Kara,” he then turned his head to Lena, who wore a suspicious look on her face as to why Kara woke up so quickly just to answer the door.

J’onn held the ring box out of sight from Lena, Kara caught on to what J’onn was doing and used her superspeed to grab it and put it in her pockets without Lena seeing.

“Miss Danvers, Luthor, I just wanted to check in to see how you are doing. I figure it must be a little quiet now and then without your Supergirl duties.”

Kara smiled, “Well, I do feel a little helpless now and then, but I remember these two and that beauty over there,” Kara said pointing to Lena, “And it’s all worth it.”

J’onn smiled, “I’m happy to hear that. I’ll go ahead and get out of your way here, I hope all goes well.”

“Thank you J’onn.” Kara said cheerfully.

“Goes well, you mean is well?” Lena asked curiously.

“Yes, of course. English is not my first language, I get the words mixed around sometimes.” J’onn covered rather quick, while Kara really had nothing to say.

But with that he turned to leave. Kara closed the door and turned around to see Lena with a curious smirk on her lips.

“That was a little out of character.” Lena said.

“What, J’onn was just checking up on me.” Kara countered.

“But he usually calls or texts you, is something wrong?”

It took Kara a second but she did come up with an excuse, “I think if something was wrong he would have told me, I just thinks he a little worried, you know…the twins will be here soon and I thing that has everyone just a little worried at the DEO.”

Lena nodded her head in agreement.

“Okay.”

Kara smiled at her successful dodge of why J’onn was really there.

“Anyway, I thought we’d leave for the fair in an hour or so and then we can have a nice dinner afterwards?”

“Works for me, I’ll get dressed.” Kara sprouted up and rushed into her bedroom, finding a bountiful amount of warm clothes.

Despite the winter air really not having any effect on her, Kara loved bundling up, she loved winter clothing and she loved the holiday season, and it was soon to be around the corner. Usually Kara would have all her decorations up by now, but Kara had been spending a lot of time at CatCo, and her twins left her with next to no energy when she’d get home, which is why tonight was so important. Everything had to be perfect, she had it all planned out. After the fair, Kara would take Lena to one of her favorite places in the world, the roof of CatCo, a spot where she could see L-Corp.

Kara decided on wearing big sweatpants and a large L-Corp sweatshirt that helped cover up her belly. Kara was most definitely not embarrassed by her body right now, and despite the tabloids because of her relationship with Lena, the less people who know about her pregnancy with Lena the better. Because while all of National City knew of Kara’s relationship with Lena and the rumors of her pregnancy, Cat had shut Snapper’s article down pretty quick and now they were just rumors.

The ruse would be up in a few weeks, Kara’s due date is December 12, and Kara prayed to Rao they would coming sooner. Because she couldn’t wait to see how beautiful Lena’s and her babies would be.

Kara walked out of her room and Lena turned from her laptop screen and smiled.

“You are beautiful.” Lena said, a bright shine like the sun in her eyes.

Kara giggled, “Oh Rao, I’ve looked better after all-nighters in college.”

“I wish I would have known you then, I would have loved to see that.”

Kara gave Lena a sheepish smile, “Yeah, me too.”

Lena extended her hand as she stood. She was wearing that beige coat Kara adored so much. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her neck wrapped with a bright red scarf.

“Let’s go to the fair darling.”

Kara happily took her hand and they walked out.

\---

The fair was being held at the port. They were bright lights and silly sounds all around and Kara was in her element. She was bouncing all around. And Lena was enjoying watching her. With a large ball of cotton candy in hand, Kara led Lena to a booth where a fortune teller was ready to predict a fortune. Lena was skeptical but couldn’t resist Kara’s movement. Kara stopped in front of the elderly woman who held out her hand.

“What is your name child?” She asked in a soft kind voice.

“Kara, this is my girlfriend Lena.”

“I feel that you have good fortune my dears, you have two little ones on the way.”

Lena stood back, concerned, but Kara smiled.

“Oh wow, she’s good.”

“Kara, how could she know that?” Lena whispered quietly.

“I feel the air Lena, I can feel the emotion that radiates from your skin, and it radiates happiness. It radiates joy. And I can feel the two heartbeats in your belly.”

“Feel emotions?” Lena asked.

“It is my gift.” The old woman responded.

“Well I think it is a lovely gift. And I am happy to so you are right.”

“Do you want to know their genders?” She asked.

Lena and Kara both responded, “No.”

They turned and smiled, “We wanted to be surprised.” Lena said, looking down and smiling a sheepish smile.

“Ah, that is the best way. I’ve never had the fortune of children, but I am happy to spread my gift with others and tell them of what lies ahead. And for you two, I see joy.”

Lena wanted to be skeptical but the look on Kara’s face, she couldn’t help but agree.

“Well we’ve had it good so far and I am hopeful.” Kara said excitedly.

“Best of luck to the both you.” The old woman said.

“Thank you,” Lena said, as Kara pulled her off. They started walking towards an empty pier. Lena couldn’t care much about the cold air that whipped against her skin with Kara’s hand in hers, she rested her head on Kara’s shoulder.

“Rao, I love you so much.” Lena said softly.

Kara turned her head, “I love it when you say Rao, it just makes me feel like I brought more of Krypton back here. And soon enough, we’ll have two more Kryptonians on this planet. It’s like…” Kara paused, not sure what to say, but Lena chimed in.

“It’s like your bringing your planet back to life?”

Kara kissed Lena because it was the best response she could think of. Then they both looked down at her stomach as Kara felt the babies kick.

“Rao, we are going to be so helpless when they come.” Kara said with honesty.

“Actually, I’ve had a few ideas about that.”

“Really?”

“I got the idea from Alex actually.”

“And?”

Lena jumped with excitement, “Oh its really quite fascinating. Once we get the twins home and healthy and when they start developing their powers, I was thinking we’d have red sun night lights. We don’t have to use it. I think it will be so cute having to babies that fly around our home and they could have little Supergirl onesies, Oh and little baby glasses. Rao, our kids are going to be ridiculously adorab…”

Lena stopped as she felt a tug on her hand, something was holding her back. Lena turned to find Kara kneeling down. Lena’s heart jumped.

“Oh my God, Kara, are you alright?” Lena said, kneeling down to help her.

“Nononono Lena, stand up.”

“No, what’s wrong, is it the twins? Are you going to be sick?”

“No Lena, just…” Kara’s face reddened, “Please just stand up.”

Lena hesitantly stood when the realization hit her.

“Oh my Rao!! OH MY GOD!!”

Kara couldn’t wait, she pulled the box from her pocket and slowly opened it, revealing a diamond ring.

“Holy shit! Kara!” Lena closed her hands around her mouth, unable to contain her excitement. The ring was beautiful, more beautiful than the one in her pocket.

“Lena Luthor, I…Rao this nerve racking.” Kara admitted as she continued, “Lena I’ve loved you for so long. And I can’t imagine not having in my life. And…” Kara drew in a deep breath. “I want you to mine…” Kara paused, looking at her stomach, “Ours, I want you in our life forever. Lena Luthor, will you marry me?”

Kara heard Lena’s heart leap, Lena stood frozen in awe, wonder, and disbelief.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! A million times YES!” Lena said, kneeling down to kiss Kara relentlessly. Kara giggled, hovering a few centimeters in the air. “Woah woah woah, easy Kara!”

Kara planted herself back down on the ground, still bursting with joy, “RAO!!! THIS IS AMAZING! I feel like a little girl.”

Lena took Kara’s face in her hands and planted a loving long kiss on her lips. Kara could feel the twins kicking around, and Kara took that as excitement.

But Lena suddenly broke away.

“Umm, shoot…I was, well, crap. This isn’t how I planned it.” Lena stuttered.

“Well, this isn’t how I planned it either, I was going to bring you to the roof of CatCo so we could see your building. But then you started talking about our kids and I just I couldn’t wait so I…” Kara then realized what Lena said, “Wait…how you planned?”

Lena slowly retrieved her ring box.

“Kara Zor-El, will you,”

“YES!!” Kara cheered, Lena beamed.

“Wait, let me ask. Will you mar…”

“YES!!!” Kara repeated, but shrunk her head in her shoulders, “Sorry.”

Lena shook her head, “W…”

“Yes.” Kara teased.

“Kara, you dork puppy Zor-El, will you marry me?” Lena finally asked, happy tears streaming down her eyes, revealing her custom-made ring to Kara. Kara gasped.

“Holy crap. That’s huge, and beautiful and pretty, and just…wow.”

They exchanged their rings, admiring how each one looked on their fingers as they drew each other in for a tight hug.

“Oh wow, this is the greatest night of my life.” Lena said softly. Then Kara grunted.

“Kara?”

She collapsed onto Lena.

“Oh God Kara!!!”

Kara’s hand was on her stomach.

“Lena,” Kara groaned, “I think the night is about to get better.” Kara paused, grunting in pain. “Lena, they’re coming.”

“Oh,” Lena said, and then her eyes widened. “OH! OH MY RAO!!! THEY’RE COMING!!!! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! OKAY! DON’T PANIC! IT’LL BE FINE! JUST DON’T PANIC!”

“Lena, just call…”

“NONONONO SHHHH!! SAVE YOUR ENERGY! DON’T PANIC! I’LL CALL J’ONN!”

“Lena, I’m not panicking.”

Lena paused, “Oh, right. Okay, calling J’onn.” She said pulling out her phone, quickly dialing the Martian.

“Um, hi J’onn, uhhh, Kara’s kind of going into labor. So like, help.”

Lena cringed at her use of words, by Rao, she was a nervous wreck. This was actually happening, their children were coming. Oh Rao, their babies were coming. It scared the hell of Lena. She thought they'd have a least a few more weeks to prepare.

“I’m sending a team and an ambulance to your position. Hold tight.”

“Okay.” Lena hung up, reaching out for Kara’s hand to comfort her, but she drew away.

“I don’t want to crush your hand.” Kara muttered, wincing at the pain once more. Lena placed her hands on Kara’s shoulders.

“Just breathe dear…” Lena let out a breath of her own, “Holy shit, I mean…they are coming, and we just got engaged. This night is just perfect.

Not but a minute later an ambulance was at their position, followed by a black SUV in which three agents hopped out. They helped Kara and Lena into the ambulance. Kara laid down on the gurney as a doctor looked her over.

Lena looked towards the front of the ambulance and sighed.

“hmm, I thought J’onn would be in here.” She said, running her hand through Kara’s hair trying to calm her.

“I’m sure he’s…oooohhhff, he’s close by.”

“I’m afraid you’d be wrong about that Miss Danvers.” A voice chimed in. Lena looked to the source of the voice and found it to have come from the passenger side of the vehicle, but she found herself face to face with the barrel of a gun. “In fact, he won’t be there to see your newborns.”

Lena stared daggers at the gun’s handler. She knew those cold, dark, eyes anywhere.

“Mother.”

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm such an asshole.  
> Come yell at me on Tumblr  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/chazene


	19. Delivery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you all have been waiting for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't planning on finishing this chapter until the weekend. But since I was in the air for about 16 hours for the past couple days, I got alot done. So, here you go.  
> And to all who have been reading this fic, taking time out of their day to read it and all those who commented, I love you all! Thank You!
> 
> (and all those comments from the last chapter, :D Thank you All, I'll work on responding to each one.

 It’s like a flashbang had gone off as Lena awoke. A bright white light and a high-pitched noise corrupted Lena’s senses as she came to.

“Oah, what the hell?” Lena groaned, placing her hand on her throbbing head. And then she remembered. “KARA!” She screamed, but she looked around and realized she was in a white room, with a bed, a chair, and a toilet, the only decoration being a one-way mirror. Lena knew who was behind that mirror. She grew angry with rage.

“WHERE THE FUCK IS SHE??” Lena screamed, pounding on the glass. No response. God damn her mother to hell. “WHERE THE FUCK IS MY FIANCÉ YOU BITCH!!!!!”

The door behind her opened, revealing Lillian Luthor.

“AHHHH!” Lena screamed, running over throwing a right hook towards her mother’s face. But her hand went straight through.

“Please, Lena, don’t think me a fool to come on myself.” It was a hologram. Lena turned towards the hologram and then towards the door. “Please let me explain Lena.”

“NO, FUCK YOU!” Lena turned and ran out the door. She had to find Kara. Nothing else mattered. Nothing else mattered but finding Kara…she had to find her, she had to see her fiancé, she had to see that she and her babies were safe. Nothing mattered but them. She ran as fast she could down the dark corridor, trying to open every door along the way.

“Come on, come on,” Lena begged trying to open a door. But it wouldn’t budge. But then she heard a scream.

“Kara.” Lena breathed, she sprinted towards the source. “I’m coming Kara. I’M COMING KARA!”

The corridor ended, leading to a wide expanse of space, in the center was a smaller room with airtight doors sealing it, and inside, Kara, on a lab table, screaming.

“KARA!” Lena jumped forward but was grabbed by Cyborg Superman. “AGH, let go of me you robotic cunt.” Lena struggled trying to get out of the Cyborg’s hold. She reached out to Kara. “KARA!!!”

Kara’s head turned sharply.

“AHH, LENA!!!” Kara screamed in pain, her legs were up, spread. Lena’s eyes widened. She was in actually in labor. Kara was going to be giving birth soon. Lena tried one more time to break free when a voice behind them yelled out.

“ENOUGH!” Lena cringed at the sound of that voice. Lena turned to see her mother walking towards her. Cyborg Superman released his hold on Lena.

“Why are you doing this?” Lena teethed.

“Because she,” Lillian said pointing to Kara, “is an abomination. She and her kind are a plague to this world and they need to be…”  
_THWACK!_ Lena punched Lillian straight in the face. revealing a wide smirk that this Lillian was in true human form. Lillian shook of the punch and sighed.

“Lena, I am disappointed. I expected you to understand.”

Lena scoffed, “Understand? What about this did you think I’d understand you sadistic bitch? That I could betray the love of my life, my best friend for ideals that make you a fucking psychopath! I’ll never join you or betray her.”

“Well then,” Lillian began, motioning her to go to Kara. Lena ran to her, and Lillian followed slow behind.

Lena took Kara’s trembling hand. Kara’s screaming had subsided but she was still in a substantial amount of pain.

“Oh Rao, Kara, are you okay?” Lena asked softly. Kara was covered in sweat and tears. She was breathing heavily.

“Lena don’t do anything she says. If you can get out of here, do it.”

“Shut up, No way in hell I’m leaving you here.”

“Please just, AHHGH!” Kara was screaming again. But it was not from labor.

“KARA!” Lena shouted, squeezing Kara’s hand in comfort. She looked to Lillian who was holding a device, emitting a high-pitched sound that was hurting Kara.

“STOP, PLEASE!!!” Lena begged. Lillian did as requested.

“NOW! You must choose Lena!” Lillian began, “I’m to let two of you go tonight, you must choose.”

“What do you mean?”

Lillian smiled evilly. “You can either save your pathetic alien girlfriend, or the pathetic child she bears.”

Lena didn’t even hesitate. “No, you kill me.”

“NO! Lena! Don’t, not for me!” Kara argued.

“SHUT UP!” Lillian screamed, turning on the sound emitter again. Kara began to scream once more. “Choose Lena.” Kara’s screaming continued.

“I will not choose.”

“CHOOSE LENA!” Kara’s screaming intensified.

“NO!”

“CHOOOOOOSE!”

“AGGH!!” Lena screamed rushing forward towards her mother. And at that moment an explosion collapsed the roof beyond the lab room. Lillian turned sharply at the source of explosion, leaving Lena the open opportunity to knock her mother out. She found a pipe on a table and quickly grabbed it and swung at her mother as she turned back around, hitting her left eye with enough force to knock her to the ground. Lena then dropped the pipe and rushed over to Kara, still not giving any attention to the explosion. All that mattered was getting Kara to safety. But before she could get to Kara, Cyborg Superman pulled her back and put her in a choke hold.

“Ahg,” Lena coughed, trying to get free, but the Cyborg’s strength was too much and she began to feel her consciousness slipping when Cyborg Superman was thrown across the room by a laser blast. Lena turned around to see the source to see Superman, eyes red in anger. Lena smiled. But then another form dropped in next to him, J’onn, big, green, and mean.

“Thank Rao,” Lena said. Lena then rushed back to Kara, who was slipping and in pain. Clark soon joined her side as J’onn began fighting all the CADMUS members.

“Kara, Kara, Kara.” Lena said over and over, kneeling at her side as Clark freed her.

“Hi honey,” Kara grunted through the pain. “Will you marry me?”

Lena smiled, showing Kara her left hand, “Does that answer your question?”

“Wow,” Kara exclaimed, eyes wide in awe and disoriented, “I’m good.”

“How about we get out of here Lena?” Clark suggested, picking Kara up. He turned but stood frozen as Lillian had gotten back up, holding a green glowing gun aimed at Kara’s stomach. Her left eye was covered in red, her pupil not visible through the thick blood dripping down.

“This thing doesn’t deserve to live, they are all abominations and they will all die the deaths they…” Lillian then slumped to the ground. A large black brooding form stood behind her collapsed body. Batman…

“Holy shit.”

“We need to move.” He said in a deep altered voice. Superman was about to fly out but Lena tugged on his cape. She didn’t have to say any words to get her point across.

“I know.” Clark replied. He then flew out of the building, a screaming Kara in his arms. Lena quickly prayed to Rao that she would be alright.

Lena then turned to her mother then to Batman.

“I’ll take her.” Batman said, hoisting her unconscious body on his shoulders, as J’onn flew to Lena’s side.

“Let’s get out of here Miss Luthor.” He said, picking her up in his arms. They flew out with such speed that Lena got whiplash. The cool night air was a relief to feel as they flew out. She looked below to see a path of destruction and the building where she was held on fire. Then an explosion.

“Bruce.” Lena said worriedly, but that worry was quickly swatted away when she saw a large black tank-like vehicle burst out from the carnage.

She allowed herself a few seconds to breathe a little easier, everyone got out, and Kara is on her way to safety.

Lena breathed one heavy breath before speaking.

“How,” Lena cleared her throat, “how did you find us?”

“Batman,” J’onn said quickly, “He’s been tracking down CADMUS for months now and found their location two days ago. He arrived a few hours after you taken with a plan ready for action.”

“Thank you. Just, thank you.”

“I’m just glad you and Kara are safe, now let’s get you to the DEO and get your babies delivered.”

“Gladly.”

\---

The second J’onn’s feet set feet on the floor of the DEO Lena ran for Kara, who was already in a hospital bed. Lena tripped over her feet as she entered the room. She quickly gathered herself and knelt at Kara’s side.

“Hey, hey darling.”

“oof, Lena, you should try these drugs Alex gave me, they’re like, uuuhhhmaazing.”

Lena snapped her head up to see Alex also standing at her side.

“You, your back?”

“And miss the birth of my two little munchkins? I thin…oohff.” Alex was interrupted by the sudden embrace of Lena who turned to hug Alex. Alex didn’t know what to say. But she then realized Lena was crying. It was then Maggie strolled in and seeing the Luthor.

“Oh Lord, little Luthor,’ Maggie said softly, wrapping her arms around Lena and Alex, kissing Lena’s temple.

“It’s okay Lena.” Kara rasped. Lena broke from Alex and Maggie and knelt back down beside Kara. But she couldn’t look in her eyes. She was terrified, what just happened, that was terrifying, her mother almost took Kara, almost took their babies from them. And that was not okay. While Lena was terrified, that terror was no where close to the rage she was feeling. Her mother, no…that was not her mother…her mother was somewhere in this world, unknown about Lena, hell, Lena didn’t even know if her biological mother was alive. But Lillian, that wretched witch was not her mother, not anymore. Part of Lena held hope, held hope that maybe, somehow, someway, her mother could have been changed, but after tonight. Lena wanted nothing but for Lillian to be dead. Lillian Luthor deserved to die. After what she forced Lena to think about…choosing Kara or the babies? Lena stood by her decision that she’d rather die than choose. God, her mother was more twisted than she thought.

“That bitch, she…she hurt you. She hurt you and our children.” Lena spat, still not looking at Kara.

“Lena,” Kara said softly.

“Bruce better keep her away from me because if I see her again, I’ll kill her.

“Lena, look at me.”

Lena did, and Kara’s eyes were all the solace she needed. Kara smiled, then winced, as another contraction began.

“I feel like an alien is inside me,” Kara groaned. Lena couldn’t help but laugh, placing a hand on Kara’s stomach.

“Two of them.” Lena leaned up to kiss Kara. “I love you. And they’ll be here soon.”

“Yes, yes they will.” Kara smiled at Lena, they allowed the silence to calm them down for a few moments. Kara then had another contraction, this one quite a bit more intense.

“Ok Lena, I’m going to have to ask you to leave for a bit so I take care of her.”

Lena gave a worried look to Kara but Kara smiled in return.

“I’ll still be here Lena, you should take shower because you look beautifully awful.”

Lena chuckled, “those two have very opposite meanings my fiancé.”

“WHAT!!!” Alex and Maggie shouted together, causing Lena to jump. Kara smiled proudly, showing her left hand and showing Lena’s, revealing the rings.

“Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Alex bumbled, jumping up and down excitedly, as Maggie laughed.

“It’s about damn time,” Maggie teased. “Damn you guys have had a hell of a day, engaged, kidnapped and now about to be moms. I think it’s safe to say you’ll win for story of the year at Christmas. Well, we could tell the story of when on our honeymoon when Alex…”

“NOPE! NO NONO!” Alex sputtered.

“Alex, its just sex, everyone has it.”

Kara cringed, “HEY that’s my sister.”

“And my wife, it’s just natural little Danvers.”

“SHUT IT MAGGIE!” Alex and Kara said together. Maggie wore a playful grin.

Lena laughed, this is what she needed. She needed her friends’ playful banter, it was helping her forget what happened. She breathed a sigh of relief and kissed Kara’s ring finger.

“I’ll be back in a bit. I love you so much.”

Maggie put a hand on Lena’s shoulder and walked her out as Alex began to run some tests for the babies.

“You did good Little Luthor. You certainly picked a winner there.”

Lena breathed heavily again, still reeling from the intense day she’s had.

At that moment Batman landed in the DEO. But Lillian was nowhere to be seen.

“My mother?” Lena asked coldly. Batman was stoic in his expression, but it was enough.

“I’m sorry Lena, but in the explosion, she broke free and I didn’t have time to get her. She escaped with Cyborg Superman.”

Lena angrily walked towards him, throwing a punch directed at his cowl, which he took without wincing.

Maggie quickly pulled her away, pulling her to an empty hallway.

“Dude,” Maggie said in disbelief, “you just punched Batman.”

“I still can’t believe this is happening. I had everything I wanted and then one moment later its almost all taken away from me, and now she’s back out there, and she won’t stop till me, or Kara, or our kids, are dead.” Lena balled her fists, “She needs to die. I’ve never wanted that kind of justice before, but I want it now.”

“Easy there, kid, I know she’s an asshole but you’ve never wanted anyone dead. I know what she did to you was fucked up but you’re in shock, you’re stressed, you’re tired, and you’re worried about Kara. And its perfectly ok for you to want Lillian dead. But I’m telling you now, and a cop, I will find her and I will bring her in. I promise. Okay?”

Dammit…as much as Lena loved Maggie Sawyer, she hated it when Maggie was right, at that was a lot.

“Yeah, okay.” Lena said softly. Maggie kissed her temple. Lena looked to Batman and looked down apologetically.

“Sorry.”

He shrugged, “Happy to be the punching bag if it means you getting some stress off

Lena ran a hand through her hair, “Shit, I’m a mess.”

“Yea,” Maggie quickly agreed, “Come on, let’s get you cleaned up, then you can be with Kara.” Maggie offered, extending her hand for Lena.

Lena slowly accepted it, “I could probably use hot shower.”

“Yes, you definitely could.”

Lena laughed, “Detective Sawyer, is that your way of saying I look like.”

“Yes,” Maggie said with a smile. Lena had to appreciate Maggie’s honesty as she made her way to the DEO showers. Maggie went off to find Lena some fresh clothes as Lena let the hot water soak her skin.

 _“Choose,”_ her mother’s voice echoed in her ear. Lena turned, splashing water around the shower. But no one was there. Lena turned up the heat of the water, hoping the hotter water would help her forget.

 _“CHOOSE LENA.”_ She screamed again.

“STAY OUT OF MY HEAD!” Lena screamed, punching the shower door. “Ow FUCK!” Lena winced as her fist connected with the glass of the door. Lena slumped down against the shower wall, letting the hot water stream down on her face.

“Lena?” Lena heard Maggie from outside the shower but Lena said nothing, letting the scorching water overtake her senses.

“Lena?” Maggie asked again, a little more softly as she knocked on the shower door. Hearing no response, Maggie slowly opened the door and Lena covered herself with her arms. Lena didn’t even realize she was crying until Maggie said something.

“Oh, Lena, honey.” Maggie said, kneeling down beside Lena, not caring about the hot water soaking her clothes. Maggie wrapped her arms around Lena who laid her head on Maggie’s shoulder.

“Let it out Lena.”

And Lena broke, she started sobbing. Everything she went through that day, all the abuse her mother had given in her childhood, that didn’t even compare to what her mother had tried to get her to do.

“Mags?” They could hear Alex calling out.

“In here.”

Alex walked in the to shower room and found Lena crying on Maggie’s shoulder. Alex quickly joined them, trying to comfort Lena.

“Lena, everything is going to be okay. Kara is okay, the babies are okay, and they’re going to be here very soon. We’ll get your mother, she’ll pay for her crimes and I promise that I’m going to do everything in my power to keep you and Kara and the babies safe.”

Lena took Alex’s words to heart, and her tears slowly subsided as Maggie turned off the shower and Alex helped clean her up.

“Okay Lena,” Maggie said, handing her a fresh set of clothes, “get dressed and go be with your fiancé.”

Lena quickly got dressed and walked out of the showers, and found Alex and Maggie watching Kara from outside the hospital room. The room was lit with a crimson shade, seemingly there to stimulate Krypton’s red sun. Kara seemed to be resting for the time being, her chest was rising with a steady rhythm. Lena stopped before walking inside and looked to the wedded couple.

“Thank you,” Lena said with a small smile, “I love you both.”

“Love you too” They said together. And with that Lena walked inside the room. Kara stirred awake and smiled at Lena.

“Hey beautiful.” Kara whispered happily.

“Hey gorgeous.” Lena returned as her eyes adjusted to the red light. “So, what’s with the light.”

“I asked Alex if we could use it so you can be holding my hand as the babies come. Without it, I’d crush it.”

“Are you sure that’s safe though?”

“Alex ran several tests and think that its best for the red sun simulator to be on, in case the babies come out with their powers, and it will be easier for the rest of the doctors to find out if they are healthy.”

“They will, I’m sure of it.” Lena assured Kara, wiping a strand of hair away from her eyes. Lena felt tears well up once more.

“Kara, I’m so so…”

“Shhh, Lena, it’s not your fault, neither of us could have known. Heck, J’onn beating himself up over it because he feels he should have had agents around us. But I told him its okay. Your mother isn’t exactly the predictable type, but it makes sense. She’s the kind of meanie that would kidnap someone right after they get engaged and go intooooohh.” Kara groaned.

Lena grabbed Kara’s hand, “Breathe through it, just breathe.”

“Nono, I’m ohhhhh,” Kara’s breathing intensified but quickly steadied. “That one hurt. Alex says I should be ready to push soon, I’m 9 centimeters dia…diab…diabalated?”

Lena laughed, and kissed Kara’s hand, “Rao, I love you so much.”

Kara tugged on Lena’s arm, motioning for her to hop up on the bed.

“You sure?” Lena asked. Kara smiled as a response, that smile that could wipe away all the wrong in the world, the smile Lena fell in love with. Lena joined Kara on the bed, resting her head next to Kara’s. They both looked at Kara’s stomach.

“Oh Rao, we haven’t even talked about names, have we?” Lena admitted.

“Well I’ve thought of a few.”

“Do tell.”

“Well, if they are both girls, I was thinking we’d name one Alexis, and the other Astra.”

“For your sister and Aunt?”

“And your brother.”

Lena said nothing.

“Lena, there’s nothing wrong with the fact that you still love your brother, sure he did bad things, but he’s still family to you.”

“And I suppose you think the same about my mother?”

“Oh Rao no, she’s a big jerk butt. And you never really talk about her in the same regard you did Lex.”

Lena pondered a few moments, thinking of Kara’s point of view. She’d be lying if she said she had disregarded Lex as family. Lena deeply missed her brother and thought about him every day. Thought of how he used to be. And always loved how respectful Kara was towards that relationship. Just add that to the list of the insurmountable things that Lena loved about Kara.

“I love it. And if they’re boys?”

“Winn or Lionel J’onn.”

And there it was again, Kara keeping Lena’s family a part of hers.

“I love it even more.” Lena said, kissing Kara’s temple. Once she parted, she rested her forehead against Kara’s temple. “I don’t know how or what I did to deserve you Kara, but you’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. I love you so much.”

“Love you too Lena.”

Lena closed her eyes and breathed in Kara’s scent, though the room itself smelled like a hospital and has a sterile smell, she could still smell Kara’s shampoo, the soap she used for her face, like lilacs or lilies in a field. Kara almost always smelled good, apart from when she returned from fighting fires or had alien goo soaking her suit. But Lena always found solace in Kara’s smell. And Kara had told Lena the same.

Kara groaned once more, bringing Lena out of her thoughts. Her hand gripped tightly around Lena’s. Lena winced, even without super strength, Kara was still very strong. But Lena powered through it, knowing it was nothing compared to what Kara was going through.

Alex walked in with a couple other doctors by her side who pulled curtains over the windows of the room to give them privacy.

“Okay Kara, breathe, just breathe.” Alex said in a calm voice as one of the other doctor’s checked Kara’s dilation.

“Doctor,” she said, “she’s ready to push.”

Lena’s heart skipped a beat. _Holy shit,_ Lena thought, _they’re coming. They’re actually coming._ I gripped Kara’s hand as tight as I could, offering reassuring words of comfort.

“Okay darling, just breathe,” Lena said as Alex took Kara’s other free hand, leaving the other two doctors to help Kara push. The female doctor took to deliver the first baby while the second, a clean-shaven male, was on standby for the second.

“Okay Ms. Zor-El, I need you to push on three.” The doctor asked calmly. Kara nodded.

“1,2,3,” Kara contracted herself, screaming out in pain. “Okay, good, good. I’ll need you to do it again. 1…2…3”

Another scream, and Lena kept on issuing words of love and encouragement as Kara pushed through the pain.

“Come on dear, you’re doing great, you can do this. They’re almost here, our babies are almost here!”

“Oh My Rao!” Kara gasped, “They’re coming! They’re actually coming!”

“Okay Kara, push.”

Kara was crying out now, Alex and Lena were doing all they could to calm the currently powerless Kryptonian.

“You’re doing great sweetie, just a few more pushes and the first one will be out.” Alex chimed softly. There was a small crowd forming outside that included J’onn, Maggie, Batman, Clark, Winn, and James, among other DEO agents, eager to hear the first cries of the child of their heroine.

“Kara, push,” the doctor repeated. Kara screamed once more, but this time a soft cry was hear. Lena’s head snapped towards the doctor.

“I can see the head, Kara one more push, a big push okay?”

Kara nodded and pushed with might. And now the cry was fully heard. Lena was in tears, as was Kara.

“She’s here,” the doctor said happily, cutting the umbilical cord. She brought the baby over to a nearby changing table to clean their daughter off before handing her over while the male doctor covered for the next arriving baby.

“Oh my god Kara, we have a little girl. We have a little Superbaby girl.” Lena’s tears were fully fledged and flowing freely without care. Lena and Kara had a daughter. And they still had one more child to deliver.

“Okay Ms. Danvers,” the male doctor said softly, “you can relax for a few minutes. Your second child will be ready soon.”

Kara nodded, but she wasn’t really paying any attention because the female doctor was walking to Lena with their daughter in her arms. The doctor carefully gave Lena her daughter and Lena gasped as her daughter cried in her arms.

“Oh my Rao, Kara, she is so gorgeous.” Lena said, holding their child so Kara could see.

“Rao, Lena, look what we did, look what we made. We made that!” Kara said through joyful and sweaty tears. “Alex, look what we made.”

Alex was in tears as well, “You did good baby sister, you did really good.”

Lena and Kara then shared a look and nodded in agreement before Lena spoke. “Alex, meet Alexandra Astra Zor-El.”

Alex shuddered a breath, immediately kissing her sister’s temple. “Kara Zor-El you are without question the best sister anyone could ask for.”

“I love y, oohh” Kara groaned.

“Okay, Ms. Danvers, your second child is on the way, are you ready to push?”

Kara nodded while Lena stood and carefully handed Alex her niece. Alex greeted hello in a soft voice while Lena wrapped both her hands around Kara’s left hand.

“One more time baby, I know you got this, you can do it.”

“Okay Kara, push on 3. 1…2…3…”

Kara pushed.

“Okay good, again.”

Another push, another shout of pain. Lena’s hand surely would be bruised in the morning but couldn’t find any room in her heart to care as Kara pushed again.

“I can see the head, you’re almost their Ms. Danvers, your doing great. I need you to push again.”

Another push, another scream.

“Come on darling, you’ve got this.”

“You got this sister.”

“One more push Kara.”

“AHhHHhh.” Kara cried out, giving one more push, and then a cry. A cry from another baby.

The doctor held the baby carefully, quickly cutting the umbilical cord and carrying the baby over to the now empty table to clean.

It took not but a few seconds before the doctor turned and walking to Lena and Kara.

“Ms. Luthor, Ms. Danvers, say hello to your son,” he said, shifting the baby into Lena’s arms.

“A little boy?” Lena cried, her pitch high and weak, “We have a little boy Kara. We have a little boy and girl!”

“Look at him! He’s so beautiful. By Rao, he’s so beautiful. Both our babies, they’re beautiful.”

Alex then handed their daughter carefully to Kara so that she could hold her child. Kara through, the sweat, blood, and tears of her weakened body, looked at her daughter, and at her son, and her fiancé.

“Look at us Lena, we’re a family. Look at our family.”

“We’re a family!” Lena said in a giddy school-girl like voice. “Holy shit! We’re a family!” Now said in a more realized tone. Lena now was looking into Kara’s eyes as the soft cries of their children filled the room.

“Kara Zor-El, this is the happiest moment of my life. Thank you,” Lena said, kissing Kara.

“I’ve never been happier too. I love you so much.”

Alex then spoke up softly as she rested her head on Kara’s, who embraced her sister’s touch.

“What about this one, what are you going to name him.”

Without even thinking, Lena and Kara spoke at the same time, “Lionel Winn Zor-El.”

“Oh wow, Winn is going to faint, calling it right now.”

Kara and Lena laughed. “I think he’ll be disappointed at first we didn’t name them Luke and Leia,” Kara teased as she slowly rocked her daughter back and forth.

“He’ll get over it,” Lena returned, kissing her son’s forehead, softening his cries. Lena was still in shock at over how perfectly beautiful her and Kara’s babies were. These two amazing beings came from Lena, her DNA flowed through them, hers and Kara’s. These children shared them. And by Rao they were the most beautiful lifeforms Lena had ever seen.

“Do you want me to bring everyone else in?” Alex asked softly.

Kara nodded slowly, her head resting on the pillow and she held her daughter to her chest. Lena and Kara had managed to soften the cries of their babies. Alex opened the door, allowing J’onn, Clark, Winn, James, and Maggie in.

“Hey Little Zor-El’s.” Maggie greeted softly seeing the babies. Winn almost fanboyed.

“Ohmygodtheyadorable.” His voiced excited but quiet.

“Wow,” James was all he could say because he was next to speechless.

J’onn was smiling and crying, not that he would admit it. And Clark was beaming.

“Kara,” Clark said walking over to his cousin, “Lena, I am so happy for you.”

Lena looked into Clark’s eyes. They were apologetic, as if to convey all his sorrow for his treatment of Lena and her relationship to Kara. And Lena saw that he was sincere. So, she smiled in reply, “Thank you Clark.”

“So, a boy and a girl?” He asked, a large smirk on his face. Winn gasped excitedly.

“Please tell me you named them Luke and Leia.”

Lena and Kara laughed, “Not quite my friend.” Lena said softly. “Everyone, say hello to Alexandra Astra Zor-El and Lionel Winn Zor-El.”

Winn was speechless as Maggie playful punched his shoulder.

“I think you broke him Luthor.” Maggie teased.

“Your children are beautiful.” J’onn commented in a smooth cool voice.

“J’onn,” Kara began, still breathing a little heavy from the births, “I want you to be a godparent, and James and Mags..alex.” Kara was drifting off to sleep as her daughter was softly squirming in her arms.

Alex smiled, carefully taking her niece from Kara and carrying her to an incubator. Lena carried Lionel to an incubator as well.

“Okay everyone out, Kara needs some rest.” Alex said, as she flipped a switch on the incubator with Alexandra, turning on a dim yellow light, so that the babies could at least develop some immunities.

“Lena, you can stay, I’ll turn on the sun lamps for Kara and the babies for now, but I think both of you need some rest.” Alex said, walking out.

“Alex,” Lena called out. Alex turned and waited for Lena to speak. “Thank you.”

Alex walked over and kissed Lena’s temple. “No, thank you!” Alex moved the incubators to the side of the bed before leaving.

Lena climbed into bed with Kara, wrapping her arms around the tired Kryptonian.

They both stared at their sleeping babies, their chests slowly rising in the yellow sun incubators.

“Lena,” Kara asked, her voice fading from exhaust.

“Yes, dear?”

“They are here because of you; those two creatures came from you and me. No one has given me a better gift.”

Lena smiled, kissing the back of Kara’s neck. “I can’t think of anything better Kara. Now, get some rest.”

“I love you.”

“I love you.”

They both slowly fell asleep to the sound of each other’s breathing and the steady beat of their children beeping on the monitor.

Lena fell asleep feeling complete. And there was no better feeling.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be working on this fic and a Need For Speed AU fic over christmas break, I want to post the NFS fic before school begins again and get a couple more chapters done on this one...we'll see.


	20. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara come home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little chapter until I get to some more fun stuff.

“Oh shit,” Lena woke with a sudden realization. Kara stirred next to her on the hospital bed.

“Lena,” Kara questioned, groaning and sighing that her sleep was disturbed.

“Kara,” Lena turned and nudged Kara. “Wake up. We have a serious problem.”

“Hmmm, what,” Kara grumbled.

“Darling, we haven’t bought any baby stuff. No food, no toys, no cribs or clothes. We thought we’d have another three weeks to do that…Our children are here now, and we don’t have anything.”

“Mhmm, it’s fin…” Kara began with her eyes still shut. But then she went through her mind on what Lena had said. Her eyes sparked open in realization. And she too sat up on the bed. “OH RAO! WE DON’T HAVE ANY BABY STUFF. OR BABY FOOD.” Kara snapped to look at the incubators only to find them empty. “LENA! WHERE ARE OUR BABIES??”

Lena and Kara shared a terrified look, but Kara noticed two figures sitting silently on a couch in the lab, each figure with a baby in their arms, feeding them milk.

“Alex, Maggie?” Kara whispered.

Alex smiled in return. “You guys look like you needed some sleep, and they woke up like five minutes ago.”

The babies were so calm in Alex and Maggie’s arms, despite them standing up to bring Kara and Lena a baby.

Lena carefully took Lionel into her arms and a baby bottle and continued feeding him. Kara happily took baby Alex into arms and coddled her.

“Hi little one! You are so beautiful. And look at your big green eyes.”

Lena looked over, and back to Lionel. Lionel got his eyes from Kara, the bright blue eyes piercing Lena’s very soul. It made Lena’s heart melt just looking into those blue eyes. Blue eyes of her son, HER son. Her son with whom she had with Kara, HER Kara. Lena laughed in disbelief. How in the world did she end up so lucky? And yet, so scared at the same time. But her fright was not of her mother. Not this time at least. Lena had no idea what to do. No idea on how to be good mother, no idea how to care for her child, all this, despite spending many hours reading baby and motherly care books, all those books don’t prepare you for the terrifying feeling that Lena was now a mother.

However, she couldn’t find it in her heart to care as much because she was part of a family now. A real family. Kara, Lionel, and Alexandra, they were Lena’s family.

Alex then squirmed in Kara’s arms.

“Ohh, shh, shh. It’s okay.” Kara cooed softly, kissing Alex’s forehead. Kara let go with a giddy smile. She carefully turned Alex’s head to face Lena. Lena looked up from Lionel to Kara.

“What?”

“Look at her eyes Lena. That came from you! And his blue eyes, that came from me. Our kids Lena, OURS!” Kara’s smile didn’t even falter through the words. It was all the comfort Lena needed.

“I’m scared Kara.”

Kara smiled, “Me too.”

Lena tilted her head at that. “You?”

“Lena, I’m terrified! WE have children now, you and me. We don’t have any baby stuff, we don’t know how our kids are going to be with these powers that they will have. And…” Kara’s throat quivered, “Lena, you’re human.”

Lena raised her eyebrow, immediately causing Kara to babble. “I mean, you’re more than just human, to me, not to mean you’re…I…” Kara caught Lena smiling. “I love you.”

“I love you, but, you are right. I am just human, both you and our children will outlive me. And…” Lena held her tongue, it was selfish to say what she wanted, but she willed herself to voice her thoughts. “I know that you will live a long time, and when I’m gone, you might find som…”

“Shut up,” Kara interrupted. She held out baby Alex to Lena, who swapped Lionel for Alex. “Oh my gosh, he has my eyes!”

“And she has mine.”

“Rao, our kids our gorgeous.”

They both smiled, briefly forgetting their discussion.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to shut you up. But, I can’t imagine being with anyone else besides you. I don’t think it’s possible for me to love anyone the way I have loved you.”

Lena’s heart beat happily at that but her brain said otherwise, “But when I’m gone, surely you’l…”

“Nope.”

“But…”

“No.”

“Yes, but.”

“Lena!” Kara raised her voice, just enough to get Lena to listen but not scare Lionel or Alex. “There will never be anyone to take your place.”

Lena smiled, knowing she wasn’t going to win this discussion.

“Wow, you two never cease to be so embarrassingly in love.” Maggie said as she walked in.

“Wow jackass, we were having a moment.” Lena said bluntly. Maggie just shrugged it off. “Were…you were…now you’re not. And you two need to relax, enjoy your babies’ presence. Stop worrying about the future and live in the now. Besides, Lena, you’re smart, I’m sure you can come up with some miracle drug or something. Make you live longer, or make Kara and your babies age normal.”

Lena thought heavily on Maggie’s words, but didn’t get to say anything as Kara spoke, “Well, I’d do anything to get to grow old with Lena.”

Kara turned and smiled brightly, winking and blowing a kiss towards her.

At that moment, Alex walked in and was smiling.

“Good news you two. I’ve run many tests on your kids and I think they are good to go home with you tonight.”

Lena and Kara looked at each other, home. They hadn’t discussed at length where they would live. The obvious choice seemed to be Lena’s penthouse for the time being, seeing that that was the larger of the two apartments. Kara would liven it up quite a bit for the upcoming holidays. Lena was excited to see what Kara would do for the baby room. It would be a bit, as neither Kara or Lena were expecting their babies to arrive so soon.

“I, uhh, guess will take them back to your place babe.” Kara said. “My apartment isn’t exactly spacious. Plus, I just really love your apartment. And just imagine how it will look once we have it all decorated with baby stuff and Christmas. OH! I am excited!” Kara was almost floating in her excitement. “Lena, we get to go home…even though we have nothing for our babies.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that.” Alex chimed in. Lena raised an eyebrow in question.

“What do you mean?”

Alex smirked, “I mean don’t worry about it. Now go home you two. Go home with your children.”

Lena looked back to Kara and smiled, “let’s go home, darling.”

\---

They stood at Lena’s door, hesitating before going inside.

“Lena,” Kara said, holding the babies, “This is beginning of the rest of our lives together.”

“Are you ready?”

“Oh, Rao, no! But let’s do this!”

Lena silently laughed and opened the door. Immediately they found Lena’s living room filled with baby stuff. Two cribs that each had a giant red bow tied to the front, a twin stroller, and car seats, and enough stuffed animals to fill a car with, then there was a giant wrapped box in the center with a card on top.

 _Lena and Kara_ the card read. Lena opened it up and saw a few simple words with familiar handwriting.

_I heard you were rather unprepared, I hope I wasn’t overstepping by doing this for you._

_Jess._

Lena then opened the box and found two certificates, beautifully framed in black maple. It was Alexandra’s and Lionel’s birth certificates.

_On December Second, Two Thousand Seventeen, at Eleven Zero Nine Afternoon, Alexandra Astra was born to the parents Kara Zor-El, And Lena Luthor._

 

_On December Second, Two Thousand Seventeen, at Eleven Twenty-Seven, Lionel Winslow was born to the parents Kara Zor-El and Lena Luthor._

Lena pulled out her phone with tearful eyes and snapped a photo of all the baby supplies, with the ceremonial certificates in the foreground. Lena sent the photo to Jess with the caption, _You’re getting a promotion._

Lena didn’t give Jess the chance to respond as she was already pushing the cribs into their bedroom. Eventually they would have the baby room all made up, but for now, they couldn’t stand being away from the babies for anymore than a few minutes. They reveled the feeling. They craved to see their newborns, their beauty was insurmountable.

Once Lena got the cribs made with sheets, Kara found a box with Supergirl onesies and had them dressed.

“Oh my Rao, they are so adorable!!” Kara squealed as she held Lionel over for Lena to carry while still cradling Alexandra in her other arm. Alex was squirming a bit as Lena laid Lionel down in his crib. Lionel began softly crying. Kara walked over and began to sing a lullaby, a Kryptonian lullaby. Lena froze at the sound. Lena had never heard Kara sing in her native tongue, and it was the most beautiful sound Lena had ever heard.

“ _Sleep, don’t turn away, you are the safest way into tomorrow. Dreams, if they would stay, and carefully erase our sorrows.”_  Kara sang softly.

Lena felt a tear slide down her cheeks. Her knowledge of Kara’s native language was still limited and she made a mental note to ask Kara to teach her that song. She wiped the tear away as Kara covered baby Alex in a Supergirl blanket they had found with the rest of the baby gifts.

“Good night little one.” Lena whispered, “I love you.”

“Rest well Alex and Lionel.” Kara said.

Lena and Kara then quickly dressed in pajamas and found themselves tangled in the covers of the bed, staring at the two cribs to the left of the bed. Kara rested her head on Lena’s shoulder as they stared at their babies.

“I can’t believe they fell asleep so eas…”

She spoke too soon as Alex started crying. Kara was about to get up but Lena held her hand mover her chest.

“I got this.” Lena said, getting out of bed and picking Alex up into her arms. Lena carried her out of the bedroom to a rocker that sat among the slew of gifts still unboxed.

Lena began rocking back and forth and after a few minutes, Alex slowly fell back asleep, but then she heard Lionel begin to cry, waking Alex once more. Lena groaned. Kara slowly walked out with Lionel in her arms.

“I think this one could use a new diaper.” Kara said, wrinkling her nose at the smell of Lionel. Lena sniffed Alex and gagged, “She could use one too.”

“Okay, umm, I watched a bunch of YouTube videos for this.” Kara said excitedly, bringing Lionel to Lena. “Hold him please.” Kara asked, cautiously giving Lionel to Lena. Kara rummaged around the pile of baby stuff, finding diapers and wipes. Kara hovered back over to Lena and the babies. “Okay, first baby!” Kara said happily. Lena held up Lionel.

“He smells the worst.”

“Okay.” Kara took the screaming Lionel and laid him on a blanket on the carpet. She quickly undid the onesie, and the dirty diaper, then held out her hand. “Wipes.” Lena handed Kara the wipes. Kara cleaned up Lionel and held out her hand once more. “Diaper.” Lena handed her a fresh diaper and Kara slipped it on Lionel. Once more Kara extended her hand, “Onesie.” Lena watched on in humor, finding Kara’s enthusiastic attitude refreshing as Kara dressed Lionel and held him up. “Success!” She said, kissing Lionel’s forehead. And his cheeks, and every other inch of his face. Lionel giggled at the affection.

“Okay, next.” Lena said, extending her hand to take Lionel in exchange for Alex. Kara and Lena repeated the process once more of changing Alex.

And when all was said and done, they had two fresh babies, all cleaned up.

“Now that’s done. Let’s get them to sleep once more.”

“Oh Rao.” Kara and Lena ended up saying together, each carrying a baby back to the bedroom.

They swaddled them in blankets and laid them down in their respective cribs and then made for their bed. Lena and Kara fell into the king-sized bed. Kara stuffed her face in the pillow while Lena nuzzled her head in Kara’s neck.

“Take two, goodnight Lena.” Kara mumbled, quickly drifting off to sleep. Lena soon followed suit.

\---

Lena was the first to wake up to the Saturday morning sun. She was surprised, shocked even that their babies had slept through the rest of the night. Lena took a look at the clock. 1013 AM. Lena couldn’t remember the last time she slept in so late. She took a look at the cribs…empty. She slowly closed her eyes once more.

 _WAIT!!! EMPTY!!!_ Lena snapped out of bed. The cribs where empty.

“They’re gone.” Lena whispered. She rushed to the bed, shaking Kara awake. “Kara! WAKE UP!”

“Hmm…no I don’t want a grumpy cat.” Kara said, sleepily.

“KARA! KARA! WAKE UP OUR BABIES ARE GONE!!”

Kara came to and speedily took for the cribs. “OUR BABIES!!”

They rushed out to the living room set to find their babies when they found two figures sitting on a sofa, each with a child in their arms.

“ALEX! MOM!” Kara yelled.

“OH FUCKING HELL!!! AGAIN??” Lena cursed at Alex.

“At.t.t.t.Shhhh. You’ll wake the babies.” Alex warned rocking her niece. Eliza smiled with Lionel in her arms.

“Oh Rao…” Lena signed, her heart rate slowly to a somewhat normal pace. “That just kickstarted my day.” Lena walked over to get a cup of coffee from the pot that Alex or Eliza had started while Kara walked to greet her mother and sister.

“Hello, hello.” Kara sat down next to her mother and kissed Lionel’s forehead as he drank from the bottle. “When did you arrive?”

“A few hours ago, Alex had J’onn fly me over. She didn’t want me to worry about your kidnapping so she told me just an hour ago…” Eliza said with a disappointed look, Alex wore a sheepish smile.

“I wouldn’t have wanted you to worry either, but…” Kara paused looking at her son and daughter and she grew a wide smile as Lena sat next to her with a fresh cup of coffee.

Eliza placed a hand on Kara’s cheek, “They are so beautiful.”

Kara propped up her knees and rested her head on them, “I know!!” Lena moved a few strands of hair out of Kara’s eyes as they watched Eliza and Alex care for the babies.

“Alex has your eyes I think.” Kara whispered seeing developing green eyes in the little baby.

“No, I don’t.” Alex replied confused, but soon realized who Kara was talking about, “Oh, you mean the baby.”

Kara gave her sister a little laugh, “I think we’ll have to work on a nickname for baby Alex. How about…Star?”

Lena eyes lit up, “Star, I love it!”

“Alexandra Astra ‘Star’ Zor-El…or Luthor…or Luthor-Zor-El?” Kara thought out.

Lena laughed, “Oh, I’m taking your name dear.”

“But…I like Luthor. I like Luthor-Zor-El.”

Lena took a moment to see Kara’s pleading look, no way in hell would she deny that look.

“Hyphenated it is.” Lena said in acceptance. “Alexandra Astra Luthor-Zor-El and Lionel Winslow Luthor-Zor-El.”

“Wow, that’s…a lot of names.”

“But that’ll will be our private lives, with those who are privy to your secret. What about our public image? Luthor-Danvers?”

Kara smiled “Luthor-Danvers.”

At that moment Alex, or rather Star, squirmed in her Aunt’s arms, letting out a big yawn.

“Well, hello beautiful,” Alex said softly as she played with Star’s toes. But then she started crying, Alex tried to calm her but Star wouldn’t cease her crying. “Maybe she needs one of her mamas.” Kara stood and slowly took baby Alex from her sister’s arms. Kara bobbed up and down and baby Alex calmed herself in her mother’s arms.

“You’re a natural sweetie,” Eliza said, observing her daughter’s seemingly natural motherliness. And then Eliza looked to Lena, whose eyes only held their gaze for Lionel, who had opened his eyes, revealing brilliant blue eyes. Lena felt a tear well up in her eyes. And then she suddenly stood and ran to the master bedroom. Three pairs of eyes followed her path and Kara stared as the door was slammed shut.

Lena fell to the floor in a mess of tears. She can’t do this…Lena couldn’t do this knowing she won’t be there for so much of their lives. Lena, her life was limited, by natural human aging, whereas Kara and the babies, they’d outlive her by decades.

“Lena,” Kara asked through the door, not bothering to knock. Lena didn’t answer. The door slowly opened revealing Kara, holding Alex and Lionel in her arms. They exchanged no words. Kara knelt down beside Lena, and held out Alex for her.

Lena took Alex into her arms and cradled her against her chest. Kara sat next to Lena with Lionel falling asleep in her arms.

“What are we going to do?” Lena asked, her voice scratchy and fearful.

“What do you mean?”

“Kara, you and our kids are Kryptonian. I’m just a hum…”

“Don’t! Don’t finish that sentence Lena.”

“But…”

“No…You are smart. And I think…no I know you will find a way to make us last forever.”

Kara was so firm in her voice that Lena believed her. But, such a task, it seemed impossible.

“I will make it happen Lena, I will make it so you will be with us for a very, very long time. You could make a pill or make a shot that will give you reduced aging. Because I won’t let you go without seeing how well our babies are going to turn out.”

Lena wiped her tears away. “Okay, Kara. Okay.”

They sat silent for a few moments until another knock on the door took their attention. Alex popped her head in, “Hey, umm, not really mean to snoop, but I might have overheard you guys.”

“Alex…” Kara scolded with a loving look.

“Well, Lena, I might have something.”

“Pardon?”

“I think I have something that could help your…predicament.”

“Alex,” Kara pondered, “What do you have?”

“Come with me to the DEO.”

\---

Alex held out a vile of blood to Lena’s eyes in one head, and a vile of clear liquid in the other.

“What is this Alex?” Lena’s eyebrows raised in question.

“This,” she responded, holding up the clear liquid vile, “is a serum I developed called KRYP-12. It’s a DNA merging fluid.”

“That…” Lena paused. This was years ahead of any L-Corp was developing, maybe she should work for the DEO. “is incredible.” Alex smiled, “And the blood?”

“Kara’s.”

It took Lena a few seconds to comprehend what Alex was saying. But she soon understood. “You mean, this serum and Kara’s blood, and merging it with my DNA, I could become…”

“Yes.” Alex finished for Lena.

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I was going to give it you guys for your baby shower, I was expecting another few weeks to perfect though, but Kara popped those babies a little early, and I haven’t worked on this since. But, I want you to help me.”

“Yes,” Lena didn’t even hesitate. If this serum meant she could live a long, very long life with Kara, watch their kids grow up, graduate become adults and have their own families, there was no other choice. Lena would help.

“When do we start?”

“Right now, if you want. Eliza and Maggie are with Kara and the babies, shopping for baby clothes. We have a few hours to kill.”

Lena smiled, “well then, let’s get to work.”

\---

Two hours had passed. Lena felt like she was getting nowhere. She sat back in her chair, groaning at her failure.

“Hey now,” Alex said in a reassuring voice, placing a hand on Lena’s shoulder, “don’t worry. We’ll get it.”

“We’d better.” Lena responded with a harsh tone. Alex squeezed her hand on Lena’s shoulder.

“Calm down, it’ll be fine.”

“You don’t understand Alex, I need this serum. I need this because I can’t stand losing them, I can’t stand not being around when my babies haven’t reached their potential. I want to see them grow up…and I can’t very well do that when I’m 70 years old and my kids look like they are out of college and my wife looks 40 years old.”

Alex took her hand off, and turned Lena’s head to face her own. “Don’t think I don’t know what your feeling. It kills Kara to know I won’t be around for all her life. It kills her knowing that she outlives me by hundreds of years. I’ve made peace with it, I don’t want this serum. I’ve debated it over and over and over, but I just can’t do that to Maggie. WE love being human, and I know you do to, but I know Kara and your kids we’ll will make you do anything to help and support them. That’s why I’m helping you with this serum.”

Lena felt guilty for her tone, she had no right to say that Alex wouldn’t know how she feels…because of course she does. Lena knew Kara’s bond with Alex was just as unbreakable as her own bond with Kara.

“I’m,” Lena took a deep breathe, “I’m sorry.”

“Hey it’s okay. We’ve been at it for a while. I’ll get us something to drink, keep working, I’ll be back.”

Lena smiled, “Thanks Alex.”

Alex nodded and walked out of the lab, leaving Lena back to staring at a slew of test tubes and microscopes. She took a pipet of Kara’s blood and a pipet of the serum and mixed it together and took a needle to fill it in a shot tube. There was a row of rat cages used for testing, and Lena was about to inject a rat with the new chemical formula when an explosion knocked her backwards, sticking the needle in her neck. Lena’s head hit the wall with such a force, it knocked her out instantly.

\---

“Oh, Rao! Oh, Rao! Oh, Rao! Oh, Rao!” Kara cried as she rushed into Lena’s room where she lied on a hospital bed. Eliza and Maggie were behind her, each carrying a trembling child. Kara looked terrified. And angry. Lena put her hand up.

“Kara, I’m fine. Just a small concussion and the explosion was nothing but a small gas leak. Really…I’m fine.”

“No you’re not,” Alex intervened, staring at a monitor, “That explosion blew that needle into your neck, injecting that serum into your bloodstream…I have no idea what it’s doing to you.”

“I can’t believe you were working on something that help Lena live longer!” Kara said in a gracious tone. “I, there’s no way to repay…”

“I’ll stop you right there Kara. Just being my sister, that is more than enough for me. Besides, you made me an Aunt! There’s no better gift.”

“Just, thank you.”

“Of course, now I’ll leave you guys here for a bit. But Lena, get some rest…I’ll check in on you in a bit to see if there’s been a change.”

“Thanks Alex.” Eliza and Maggie handed each Lena and Kara a baby and slowly walked out, leaving Kara, Lena, and the babies alone.

Kara sighed, laughing at the end. “Rao, what an exciting life we lead. We got engaged 5 days ago, got kidnapped, I give birth, damn near have a heart attack because we couldn’t find our babies only to find my mother and sister had them and now you were blown up…”

“At least we will have the best story over the Holidays.”

Kara laughed, trying to be quiet as to not wake the babies from the peaceful sleep in their mothers’ arms. Kara carefully found her way onto the bed with Lena and Lionel.

“I’m quite tired too, I think I’m still recovering a bit from giving birth.”

Lena smiled. “We’ve had a tiring week.”

Kara was already closing her eyes, “mhmm.”

“Sleep well dear.”

“mmm.”

Lena found herself slowly drifting off to sleep as well, listening to the breathing of the three most important people in her life.

\---

_Thump Thump…_

What was that?

_Thump thump…_

There it was again.

_Thump thump…_

Lena slowly stirred awake to the sound of a rhythmic beat. _What’s going on?_ She thought. She could hear a very steady beat of… _is that a, heart?_ Lena came to, opening her eyes and finding that her vision was out of whack…she, could see through things…and she turned to Kara…it was _her_ heartbeat she heard, and then she looked down to Lionel and then over to Alexandra…their heartbeats she could hear too. But how? How was this possible?

Her eyes widened in realization. Her hand felt over the place where the needle had stuck into her neck, but the mark was no longer there.

“Holy fuck!” Lena whispered. “What is going on?”


	21. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena adjusts to her new powers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was going to be a bit longer, but I've decided to separate chapters, as there will be some angsty stuff coming up soon. But don't worry, it will all be awesome!

“Whelp,” Alex laughed, “You’re Kryptonian.”

Lena’s jaw dropped.

“I’m sorry sounds like you just said I’m Kryptonian.” Lena said, shocked at what she just heard. Lena turned to Kara, who held both babies in her arms, but her jaw was dropped in awe.

“She’s…holy shit!”

“You’re fucking with me?” Lena said, with an eyebrow raised. Alex shrugged, jamming a needle at Lena’s skin, but the needle broke upon contact. Alex’s face matched Kara’s and Lena’s, one of pure shock.

Kara’s heart was racing, “Kara, relax, your heart is raci…holy crap…I really am Kryptonian.” Lena said as she stood.

“You’re like…me,” Kara said with a huge smile on her face. “Um, Alex, could we have a moment?”

Alex raised an eyebrow but didn’t question Kara as Kara laid baby Alex and Lionel on the bed.

“Kara? What did you ne…” Lena began but was stopped when Kara wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her tightly. Lena quickly returned the hug. They stood motionless for a few seconds, allowing them to comfort each other in their warmth.

“I’ve always wanted to do that.” Kara whispered against Lena’s ear.

“Do what?”

“Hug you as hard as I can.”

Lena smiled and hugged Kara even tighter.

“Ooof…you really are strong.”

Lena laughed as they pulled back. “So,” Lena said, fixing her hair, “What are we going to do?”

Kara smirked, “Well first,” she said as she leaned in for a strong kiss. Lena smiled into the kiss.

“Well, I most certainly approve of that.”

“I thought you would.”

“And the second?”

“I teach you how to use your powers and may…OH MY RAO!!!” Kara cried suddenly.

“What?”

Kara covered her face with her hands as tears began to flow.

“If you have all my powers, and if this is permanent, you have my aging too.”

It took Lena less than a second to grasp what Kara was saying. “You mean we can,”

“Yes!!” Kara said, bringing in Lena for another kiss. Lena happily deepened the kiss, grasping Kara’s hair with her hands. Kara moaned as Lena moved her hands down to Kara’s thighs and picked her up. Kara giggled and wrapped her legs around Lena’s waist. Her body burned with arousal. She’d dreamed of Lena taking control like this. Lena back them up to a wall, which shattered from the force of Lena’s movements. They fell over on the ground, where numerous heads turned with curious eyes. Two sets of eyes, one belonging to one Alex Danvers, and one to Maggie Sawyer, of who was grinning while Alex looked as if she was about to hurl.

“God, keep it in your pants you two, your babies are watching.” Maggie teased as the Kryptonian couple who rushed to stand up, with Kara fixing her hair, attempting very hard not to blush. But Lena only found amusement in the situation and she didn’t even attempt to hide her laughter as the re-entered the lab through the broken window. The twins were still soundly asleep. Lena knelt down by the bed and ran a finger by Lionel’s cheek.

This moment, right here, Lena had every she’s dreamed of. Surrounded by Kara, their babies, Alex and Maggie…Lena had a family.

J’onn had since walked in, carrying several folders that were filled with papers.

“Ms. Luthor?” He says calmly. “These files contain everything we know about Kara’s powers and how she uses them. And if these effects are of a permanent nature, I hope these will help you gain a foothold on controlling them.”

Lena took the folders, smiling, “Thank you J’onn.”

Lena was about to start looking at the files when Alex came rushing in.

“God damn it Lena!”

Lena turned to see her fuming, with Kara putting herself between Alex and Lena.

“Hey Alex, easy. What did she do?”

“What did she do? I’ll tell you what she did. She completely ruined my engagement gift for you guys!”

“Wh…What?” Lena asked, more than enough confusion filling her voice.

“I was going to give you two idiots a red sun lamp for your gift. So, you can do whatever nasty things you do with Kara having to worry about controlling herself, but than YOU,” Alex points to Lena accusingly, “have to go and get yourself blown up and become a fucking Kryptonian. I spent HOURS on that thing!”

Both Lena and Kara were smiling though, and soon so was Alex. “Oh…just screw it. Come on Lena, let’s get you some under some sun lamps, you’re going to need the energy.”

Then Kara gasped, “AND THEN WE CAN HAVE FOOD! OMG LENA! YOU CAN FORGET ABOUT YOUR GROSS VEGATABLES AND COME TO THE LIGHT SIDE WHERE THERE IS POTSTICKERS AND PIZZA!”

Lena rolled her eyes but happily followed Kara to the sun room while Kara carried their babies in her arms, lying them beside Lena as she lied down underneath the lamps.

\---

“Alex, I’ve been under these lamps for two hours, I’m hungry.”

“Not yet, I’m looking at your vitals and you’re not quite there yet, just like, thirty more minutes. If you’re going to start training, I’m not going to risk anything. And Kara should be here shortly with food.”

Lena groaned. While it would certainly be nice to be able to eat anything and not gain a single pound, Lena loved her healthy diet, through Kara would often calling it a starve yourself diet. Lena worked out enough that in Kara’s mind she could eat whatever she wanted…but now, she actually could, and it wouldn’t even matter.

And it was when an incredibly sweet aroma filled her nose than Lena found that she didn’t care.

 _Sniff, “_ What is that wonderous smell?”

“That would probably be pizza, potstickers, maybe pasta? I never know where she goes or what she gets.”

Kara happily walked in, kissing baby Alex, Lionel, and Lena. As she walked to Alex, she handed her a bag of food.

“Cronuts from New York for you.” Kara said as Alex’s eyes went wide.

“Oh my God I love you!”

Kara smiled as she turned to Lena. “And for you my love, pizza.” Kara held up six pizza boxes, and she was unable to contain her excitement.

Lena raised her eyebrows, “Kara do we really need that many pizzas?”

Alex laughing was a response enough, “Oh honey, you’ve got much to learn.”

“Yup.” Kara added as she next down next to Lena on the bed. And at that exact moment baby Alex started whining. Kara groaned, “But I just lied down,” she complained as she got back up to soothe the child. “Hush now Little Star.”

Lena looked on as Kara soothed the small child who slowly fell back to sleep.

“Wow, darling, you are so very good at that.”

“I’m not sure where I got it from. I mean I never got to take care of Clark, or really any babies for that matter.” She said, rocking Baby Alex in her arms slowly. Kara was about to place Baby Alex back in the crib when Lionel began to stir. Lena moved to get up but was stopped by Alex.

“Nope, you still have 25 minutes Luthor. Stay put.”

“But that’s my ch…”

“Doctor’s orders.”

Lena rolled her eyes but when she turned to Kara to see she already had the trembling baby in her arms, she couldn’t help but smile.

“You should probably eat something Lena. That’s why I got so much pizza. You’re going to need it.”

Lena sighed and opened the first box, allowing the scent of cheese and pepperoni to fill her nose. Lena had to admit, this smell was spectacular. And she soon had a slice of pizza in hand.

“Hey Al,” Kara whispered softly, hoping not to startle Lionel, of whom she had been so carefully trying to put back to sleep. “How soon do you think their powers will develop, if they do?”

Alex titled her head, going through some ideas.

“Well yours appeared as soon as you got here. But Clark said his didn’t develop till he was around 8. But since your babies are half Kryptonian, I…Kara I don’t really know.”

“Kara, dear,” Lena asked out of the blue, “How about we cross that road when it comes to us…maybe for now we should focus on controlling my abilities so I don’t accidently fry one of the board members, even though that wouldn’t be the worst of things.”

Kara giggled, “Just eat your pizza, we’ll worry about training when you’re done.”

\---

Lena never thought she could eat so much in her life and still not feel full. Four pizzas (and a large number of stolen cronuts later) Lena still felt like she could down another pizza.

And now she was getting rather frustrated as she tried to use her new-found powers.

“Maybe we should just start with the basics.” Kara said, pacing back and forth in the training room. Kara had wanted to start with the laser vision, as it was the hardest thing to control when she first arrived to Earth. But Lena seemed to be having trouble summoning up the beams. Kara was actually a little surprised, because when her powers first developed, the lasers would spontaneously erupt, which caused fires to many unfortunate blankets, curtains, and other pieces of furniture in the Danvers household.

“Um, how about strength? And reflexes?” Kara said as she hurled a hundred-pound weight towards Lena how caught it with ease. And then Kara threw another…and another. And after six more had been thrown, with each one getting caught without dropping the other, it was clear Lena had fairly good control of lifting strength and reflexes, but Kara would still have to help Lena control herself while doing everyday tasks. Just walking over to the training room, Lena had broken two door handles, cracked a tile in the floor and broke a desk.

And what Kara hadn’t realized until now, is that Lena hadn’t held their babies since she had woken up with these powers.

“Lena?”

Lena looks up to blue eyes, which looked sad and frightful. “Why won’t you pick up our babies?”

“Sorry?”

“I just realized you haven’t picked up Lionel or baby Alex. Are, are you scared?”

Lena’s hands twitched a bit, showing her hesitation to speak. “Kara, I’ve got all your powers and I have no idea how to use them.” She said, taking a step back, cracking the floor. Lena jumped, “See what I mean.”

However, if Kara’s smile was any indication, she understood perfectly.

“Did I ever tell you about Streaky?” She said.

“St…who?”

“Streaky was a cat I found shortly after I arrived to Earth. A pretty black cat, but when I found him, I was terrified to hold him. I was so strong even then and I had no idea how to control that power. But over time, I grew more confident and soon enough I picked that cat up and he made me feel human. It didn’t take just a few hours to master my powers Lena, it took years. Now, I’m not saying not to touch our children, Rao, never that, all I’m saying is that you shouldn’t be scared of your strength, even though I was.” Kara finished, looking away feeling a little guilty.

“You shouldn’t feel ashamed that you were scared, I’m scared too.”

“But you didn’t lose your entire planet,” Kara quickly returned, causing Lena to step back again. “Sorry, I mean, I wasn’t familiar with any of this,” Kara motioned around her, “Earth, these powers. Kal came to me and then sent me with the Danvers, All I thought he could do was fly. And then I hear about all his powers, and then I start to develop mine, not once did he help me figure things out. I had Alex, Eliza, and Jerimiah for that. What I’m saying Lena is that you don’t need to be scared because I’m here for you, unlike Kal for me.”

And now Lena was smiling, “Have I told you I love you,”

“Yes, many times, but please say it again. It makes me so happy.”

“I love you,” Lena said as she walked over to kiss Kara, but just as she was about to kiss her, a voice beckoned on the intercom.

“Hey love idiots! Less gayness and more training.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the sound of Alex’s voice. “So, what do you want to try next?”

Lena thought over the many powers she’ll have to master, but only one stood out. “Flying?”

Kara’s mouth grew into a wide smile. “Flying.”

\---

“The trick is not thinking about it flying, but falling with style,” Kara said with a grin.

Lena was jumping up and down feeling foolish. “You know, I don’t know what I hate more, failing at this, or you training me with Toy Story quotes.”

“So much for the little training cruise,” Kara continued.

“Star Trek quotes won’t help either,” Lena said with an amused stare.

“Much to learn you still have,” Kara said, doing a really bad impression of Yoda, smiling stupidly as she said it.

Lena giggled, Star Wars references, could Kara be any more perfect.

“Okay, I love you again,” Lena said jumping up once more, this time floating for a few seconds before returning to the ground. “HOLY SHIT!!! I DID IT!! I DID IT!!!

“Impressive,” Kara began. Lena worked hard to suppress a grin, but couldn’t help it. “Most impressive. But you are not a Super yet.”

“Are you going to keep quoting Star Wars to me, or are you going to tell me how to stay floating and fly.”

“Patience young Padawan,” Kara said, again impersonating Yoda again.

Lena threw her head back and sighed, “Seriously, how do I fly?”

All Lena knew next is that she was swept off her feet and was rocketing in the sky in Kara’s arms.

“NOT LIKE THIS KARA!!! BRING ME DOWN,” Lena screamed, shutting her eyes tight. Suddenly they were floating, and Lena was hanging on to Kara with one hand.

“KARA ZOR-EL I SWEAR TO RAO IF YOU DROP ME!” And at that moment Lena felt Kara’s hand slip away. “KARA! WHAT THE F-“ but Lena shut her mouth when she realized she wasn’t falling, but floating, nearly a thousand feet in the air. “OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK! OH FUCK,”

“LENA,” Kara screamed from a distance, “COME TOWARDS ME.” Lena turned to the source of the sound to see Kara floating a few hundred feet away. Lena hesitated, but she willed herself to move. And she was doing it! She was flying, but very, very slowly. And as she neared Kara, she felt herself falter a bit. But she never fell, and soon enough, she was in Kara’s arms.

Lena was breathless, “That was incredible.” She looked into Kara’s eyes and saw pure pride. But Lena couldn’t hold back to miniscule feeling of anger for Kara basically terrifying her into flying. So, she playfully punched her arm. “That’s for scaring the hell out of me. How could you?” You screamed with absolutely no anger in her voice whatsoever.

“You love me.”

“I’m not so sure right now.”

“Search your feelings.” Kara said in a low robotic like voice. Lena shook her head.

“Of all the things I…”

Lena didn’t get to finish because Kara ambushed her lips. Rao, it felt so good to be flying. And kissed. And being kissed while flying.

“Kara,” Lena whispered between kisses, “This-is-wonderful.”

Kara soon broke from the kiss and had a dangerously devil like smirk. She whispered hotly to Lena’s ear, “Come and get me.” And Kara rocketed away, leaving Lena alone in the clouds.

“Okay, I can do this!”

Lena slowly flew forward, still unsure of herself but as she continued to fly, she felt sure of herself. And she flew faster. And faster.

“This is fucking awesome,” Lena whispered as she flew closer to the speed of sound. The feeling of the wind against her skin, ignited a fire that sparked a burst of speed beyond Lena’s wildest dreams. She was going phenomenally fast. And she realized that she wasn’t stopping, or rather she couldn’t. “KARA!”

“Lena,” Lena heard Kara from the clouds.

“KARA! I DON’T KNOW HOW TO STOP!” Lena was swirling and twirling all around the sky, doing everything she could to not lost control. “KARA!!! HELP ME!!!” And within seconds Kara was flying alongside Lena.

“Lena, calm down. Just look at me.” Lena turned to see Kara staring at Lena with a calm demeanor. Lena held her arms out in a stop motion but she kept moving forward.

“Lena, it’s not like Iron Man, just, relax. Flying is all about thinking, so just think about it, and stop.”

They still flew side by side but Lena finally began to slow down. And she continued to slow down until she and Kara were hovering, facing each other. Lena was breathing heavy, on the verge of a panic attack.

“Lena, just breathe. It’s okay, you did it!”

“That was awesome, but scary…BUT SO COOL!”

“But it’s fun, isn’t it?”

“OH, MY RAO! SO MUCH FUN!”

“Do you want me to chase you again?”

And once again, that devilish smirk appeared on Kara’s lips. “3…2,1!” And Kara was off, with Lena not far behind.

And soon Kara disappeared into the clouds, leaving Lena to search around the skies for any sign of her fiancée. Lena tried to harness her new x-ray vision. It was really hard to get used to. Kara had immediately given her an extra pair of her glasses to use, but now, through all the flying, the glasses had fallen off. She looked around the clouds and found Kara floating inside one of them. Lena rose upwards, hoping to surprise Kara from above. She rested for a moment before coming down upon Kara. But just as Lena was about to fly down, Kara jumped up and screamed.

“I LOVE YOU!!!”

“AH! KARA, you little SHIT! WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU,” Lena didn’t get to finish because Kara was kissing her once again. Lena both hated, and loved, that Kara could so easily distract her with her kisses. She broke off the kiss, and Lena felt a small blush grace her face. “I really am starting to regret doing this.”

Kara smiled, “No you don’t.” Lena rolled her eyes in response. “Okay, I miss my babies, I want to head back.”

“I miss ‘em too.”

“Race you!”

And Kara was off before Lena could respond.

\---

 _Post Script…_ Lena won.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, Idk when I will post next on this story or revolutions because I don't know how long it will take to recover from the death tonights episode "For Good" will cause me


	22. Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time with the Danvers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is quite late after the actual holiday.

Two weeks had passed since Lena had been granted Kara powers, and in those two weeks, Lena only grew stronger. There was no sign that her newfound gift would be going away. In fact, Lena, who had always been a quick learner, had come near rival Kara in fighting ability. Thanks to some prior knowledge and training in martial arts, Lena was able to beat Kara a few times when it came to fighting her, but when it came to using powers like laser vision and freeze breath, Lena would fall short. Where these powers came natural for Kara, and she could use them without thinking about it, Lena had to focus a bit, and actually take a moment to use them, which in a fight, even for just a second, to think about these powers, could end badly. However, Lena had a heavy discussion with Kara and Alex, about fighting, and Lena had come to the conclusion that she won’t be needing a cape or supersuit, much to the disappointment of Winn. She hadn’t had these powers before, and there was no reason to put them on display for the world to see, especially with her mother out there. No, she would continue her life as if she hadn’t gained these powers, at least publicly.

So instead, Lena focused on Christmas. Well more accurately, Kara forced Christmas upon Lena. Which is why Lena found herself hovering several inches off the ground, decorating her Christmas tree, well…ever. The Luthor’s might have had a Christmas, but it was all for business, and Lena and Lex never decorated a tree. But Lena was happy to do it now as Kara rocked a baby in each arm as she bobbed around Lena’s apartment. Since the babies had born early, and the fact that neither Lena or Kara wanted to bring their babies out in the public for the time being, Christmas would be at her…her’s and Kara’s apartment. Despite having lived together quite a bit, Lena was still getting used to everything being shared. She loved it, but it was such an unusual feeling, never being alone. She’d been alone so long before Kara come along, and now Lena almost forgot what being alone felt like…and Rao how she didn’t want that to change.

“Hey Lena, could you take Star for a minute, I think our little Lion could use a new diaper.”

Lena smiled happily, they had come up with the nickname Lion after Kara dressed him up in a lion onesie,

‘ _Look Lena, he’s our king of the jungle. I guess you could say he’s our mane guy…’_

_‘Kara, that was bad…even for you.’_

_‘Oh, stop LION!’_

_‘I’m leaving you’_

And dammit though if that onesie wasn’t adorable.

So far, there had been no development of any of the babies’ powers, Thank Rao. They did know however that eventually they would have them, as their skin was already very durable. Alex had wanted to give them vaccines just in case they weren’t Kryptonian, but the needles had broken upon contact.

“Lena,” Kara asked again, “did you hear me?”

“Sorry dear, I was thinking,” Lena confessed as she hovered back down to the ground. “I’ll take Alex.”

Lena carefully took Alex in her arms while Kara changed Lionel’s diaper. Alex cooed softly in Lena’s arms. Lena had gained quite a bit of control over her super strength over the past couple weeks, though she still had a long way to go, she now felt confident enough to hold her children. And not just that, to help better focus her super hearing, Lena would listen in on Kara’s and her children’s heartbeats and with that, Lena understood what Kara meant when she said that heartbeats were relaxing.

The rhythmic pattern that Star’s heart produced was melodic and beautiful, and if baby Alex’s, Lionel’s, and Kara’s heartbeats were the only thing Lena could listen to for the rest of her life, well she’d be just fine with that.

Now, as she stared at Alexandra’s beautiful face, she realized just how quickly they were growing, faint strands of blonde hair had begun to appear, and the green eyes Alex had before, were very much apparent now, a brilliant, almost emerald like green pierced through Lena’s soul. While Lionel’s eyes were intensely blue, bluer than Kara’s even

Lena had been so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice Kara staring her down.

“What?”

Kara smiled with a cute grin, “I’ve got everything. I’ve got an adoring fiancée, two beautiful children, a beautiful home, what more could I ask for?”

“Potstickers?” Lena teased. Kara opened her mouth to protest but closed it again and thought. She shook her head side to side.

“RAO, I hit the frikin’ jackpot, I…” but then Kara’s head titled, having heard something in the distance. “I…”

Lena tried to tune her hearing to what Kara was listening to, it sounded like some muffled screams, and crackling, a fire.

But Kara stood her ground. “I miss being Supergirl, but after a few months on my cover story of being away, J’onn began impersonating me. And he’s done a good job. And I know should go back to being Supergirl, but,” Kara took a breath and looked at Lionel, who comforted himself in Kara’s arms. “I can’t risk it, I can’t risk having them grow up with only one mother.”

“Kara,” Lena stopped because, well she didn’t know what to say. Because that was her fear. Lena was terrified that something would happen to her where Kara would be left alone to raise two aliens. Two Kryptonians. But now, as Lena was a part of the group, what did that mean for her? If these powers were too last, how long would they be alive? From Lena could understand, Kryptonians could possibly live to be a few hundred years old on Earth. But their children, being half human, would they a part of that longevity? If Lena’s powers were to stay, and her and Kara were to have another child, would they be a full on Kryptonian? Would Lena be able to get pregnant this time?

Once Lena realized Kara was staring at her, she tried to form words, “I…”

“Lena? Do you want me to go back to being Supergirl?”

As Alexandra stirred in her arms, Lena hesitantly spoke, “I-Kara, Kara…I don’t think it’s up to me.”

“Lena, do you want me…”

“I don’t want to lose you.” Her heart lurched, “I just, I can’t lose you.” Lena made for the couch to sit with Alex, not able to find much balance. Kara sat beside her.

“You wanna trade for a bit,” she asked, holding Lionel up. Lena nodded and gave Alex to Kara, taking Lionel in her arms. He smiled in Lena’s arms. A smile just as beautiful as Kara’s.

“Keep that smile up little one, you’ll make the ladies swoon,” Lena said, ticking the babies’ feet. “Or the men, or both…oh we love you no matter what!” Lena continued to tickle Lionel’s feet and his laugh was so beautiful that she forgot what her and Kara were talking about. The silence was comforting after his laugh had subsided, Kara and Lena just took a moment to appreciate the lives they now had.

But it didn’t stop Lena from talking. “I can’t stop you from being who you are Kara, I love the good you do as Supergirl. And I have no right to make you stop that.”

“B…”

“Let me finish. Kara, I know that our children are now the most important people in our lives. I know you would do anything and everything to protect them, just as I would. I know are scared of going back out there, just as I am. But you, Supergirl, you’re a symbol for those who are scared. You go out there, fearless, and I want our children to see that. I want them to see the good their mother does. When they grow up, I don’t know how long we can keep the secret from them, as they’ll hopefully be just like you. And we can teach them your native tongue, we can teach them all about Krypton, we can keep your heritage alive through them. But if you stop being Supergirl, I just,” Lena took a moment to breathe, “I just feel like if you stop being Supergirl, you’re losing a part of yourself.”

Once again, silence filled the room, with the only sound coming from the soft murmur of baby Alex and Lionel’s soft squirming.

“I never thought I could have all this. I, this is literally all I’ve ever wanted, family. And that is enough for me, just having you, our babies, Alex, Maggie, Eliza, everyone…just having them is enough. But, I have these powers. These miraculous powers that I’ve tried to do good with. If I just sit by and watch the world turn, I feel like I’m failing not just myself, or Clark, not just you and Alex, but I’m failing my parents. They sent me here to protect Clark, and while I never got to do that, I’ve had the privilege of protecting so many others and if I stop that, I feel I’m failing everyone on Krypton. I’m really the only one left, Clark…Clark doesn’t remember Krypton, all he has is what his father’s holo-matrix tells him. I’ve talked about Krypton a lot with him, but his world is here. He doesn’t speak Kryptonese very well, you speak it better than he does.”

“I barely can,” Lena interjects, knowing how bad she is struggling with the language, as determined as she is.

“My point exactly. Superman is the embodiment of Krypton’s strength,”

“But you’re stronger,”

“Yes, but he’s a lot more famous than me. And I just think since he became Superman long before I even came here. And he talked about Krypton, and while a lot of what he said was true, he doesn’t talk about the red sunsets the lit up the mountains as if they were being burned. He doesn’t talk about how each one of us was made for a reason. He doesn’t talk about Rao, and all that Rao stands for. He doesn’t talk about how Krypton died. He doesn’t talk about…”

Lena stopped Kara by laying a hand on her shoulder, getting her to breathe easy. 

“Take a moment darling,” Lena whispered. She then felt Lionel still in her arms, he was fully asleep. “Okay, I’m going to lay him down.”

Kara looked down to Alex, who also had fallen asleep. “I think she’s out too.” They both stood and carried their children to their cribs, laying them carefully down, swaddled in warm blankets. Lena leaned against the railing, staring at the sleeping bundle of adorableness that was Lionel.

“I still can’t believe these two came from us! Like, they are so freakin’ gorgeous. You are the most beautiful person I’ve seen, and you say I’m the most beautiful, so will our kids break peoples’ eyes from being so stinkin’ cute?”

Lena couldn’t help but laugh. “Well maybe not eyes, but definitely hearts. If their powers develop early, we won’t ever have to worry about them getting sick. We won’t have to worry about acne or any of those issues the young ones go through, Rao, people will be so jealous.”

“That’s a good thing, though right?”

“I think so.”

They both smiled, thinking of the future, and just how happy they are with their kids. But Lena’s smile slowly faded as she thought back to their previous conversation.

She pulled Kara to the bed, cradling the blonde’s hands in hers. “Kara, as much as I fear every time you go out their you’ll get hurt, I can’t stop you, nor should I. I know how important keeping the memory of your planet and your people alive is to you. And I love that you use your powers for good. So, if you want my unbiased opinion, you should go back to being Supergirl, because as much as I have loved having you all to myself these past months, National City needs its hero.”

Kara smiled. She had greatly missed being Supergirl, even though no one but a select few truly knew what she did for the city, just helping people, it made her so happy.

“But,” Lena continued, “There are a few conditions.”

Kara retreated her hands, wondering where Lena was headed with this.

“Emergencies only for the first few months. I can’t do this on my own. And I think the police and firefighters need to learn how to do things on their own.”

Kara was about to open her mouth, but Lena stopped her.

“Let me finish Kara,” Kara stood down. “You have done a lot for the city in the past, so much that I think it really stressed you out. So, you need to find a balance between your two lives.”

“I can do that.”

“Good, second condition is that we need to be very careful about you being with our children when you’re Supergirl, maybe…” Lena hesitated, “I think maybe you should avoid being around them when you’re her. While my mother already knows who you are, you…well Kara Danvers, and Lena Luthor won’t be able to keep our two little munchkins locked up inside, we are going to have to go public sooner or later. And if you’re seen as Supergirl with our children enough, well, I’m sure even the lowly of intelligence would be able to figure out who you are sooner or later.”

Kara’s head sunk low, “I want to disagree, but you are right. So I’ll do my best to stay away from them when I’m wearing the cape.”

“Okay, third condition is you’re getting a new suit, one that I can lace with anti-kryptonite fibers.”

Kara perked up, “Okay! I have one rule for that.”

“Yes?”

“Lose the skirt, I’ve never really liked it.”

“Pants it is. And there is one more condition I have.”

“Oh Rao, what?”

Lena smiled and leaned in closed, her breathe hot against Kara’s cheeks. She was about to kiss Kara’s cheeks. But just a millimeter from her skin, she pulled back. “I’m making cookies with Eliza’s recipe.”

Kara opened her mouth a few times in protest, wanting to feel Lena’s lips on her skin, but at the thought of cookies, and knowing how good Eliza’s cookies were, she closed it. “Okay, I can live with that.”

*knock* “Ah, Alex and Maggie are back,” Kara cheered as she x-rayed to the door. “AND Eliza’s here too!”

“Yes, I’m glad went back on their honeymoon.”

“I’m still surprised she left. She was very stern on staying to monitor the babies, but Eliza made her go.”

\---

They spent the next hour with Lena and Eliza making dozens upon dozens of cookies while Kara, Alex, and Maggie finished decorating the tree and other areas of the apartment. Before long, Lena was sure Christmas had thrown up all over the apartment. Lights was strung from side to side of the kitchen and family room. The tree towered to the top of the roof, decorated with colorful lights and a plentiful amount of ornaments.

“Nine more days until Christmas,” Kara bounced up and down happily as she attempted to swipe a cookie, but, Eliza slapped Kara’s hand away. Kara turned to Lena, “Hello love!”

Lena shook her head and laughed as she handed Kara a cookie.

“Don’t encourage her Lena,” Eliza said.

“Seriously don’t. Our first Christmas she at two dozen cookies. And left only two for me.”

“Not to mention last Christmas when she ate all the brownies,” Maggie added.

“Kara,” Lena gasped, playfully punching her arm. Forgetting Lena’s super strength, Kara shook her arm off.

“That actually kind of hurt,” Kara muttered. “I like it though.” Kara then whispered quiet enough for only Lena to hear, thanks to her new super-hearing. Lena looked down and adjusted her glasses, a habit she had picked up rather quickly when she had received them from Kara. But Lena was working on a contact form, because glasses were clunky, and if she started wearing glasses everywhere, she was sure it was draw attention from her mother.

But she was still having difficulty compacting the lead into such a small form, so for now, she’d stick with the glasses. But it was for the better, because Lena certainly noticed how Kara looked at her with those glasses.

_“You look like, super pretty with those.”_ Lena remembered Kara saying when she first put the glasses on.

“It’s really hot,” Kara whispered once more.

But Kara was not as quiet as she had thought.

“Ugh, God you guys are so stupidly in love, just get hitched already,” Maggie groaned.

Kara and Lena smiled, embarrassed. They had been engaged barely two weeks now, and hadn’t even fathomed any wedding details. They were too man happy with their babies to even worry about the wedding.

Lena absentmindedly tuned her hearing to the sound of Lionel’s heartbeat, and subsequently baby Alex’s. Lena found that, aside from Kara’s, those two heartbeats are the most beautiful sounds to ever grace her ears. She’d listen to those beats when she was stressed or scared, when Lena was uncertain of what the future held, so many unknown variables but everything would be alright if she could hear Kara’s, Lionel’s or Alexandra’s hearts.

And all her worries about her being a terrible mother had vanished. Oh, how right Kara had been. While Lena had yet to see how they’d grow up to be, how could Lena possibly be a bad mother when she could find solace in the sound of her babies’ hearts? Lena had been so distracted listening to the heartbeats, she didn’t hear Kara talking to Maggie.

“Did you find her,” Kara asked cryptically.

Maggie smiled, “Yes,” she handed Kara a folder. “It’s not much, but it’s all I could find.”

Kara held the folder to her heart without yet looking at its contents. “Thank you, Maggie, this…this will mean a lot to her.”

“Hey, what is family for?”

\---

Christmas Eve had come upon them, and with it, a cool winter’s chill blew through Midvale, and as it was Lena’s first visit, she was rather unprepared for the cold. Not that it mattered, now that Lena had Kara’s insanely warm body temperature. And Rao was she grateful for that. But that didn’t her, or Kara, from bundling up in the warmest clothes and sitting by the fire with their babies swaddled in large fuzzy onesies to spend their first night away from National City.

“Kara,” Alex called from the sofa, her head laying on Maggie’s stomach. “your babies are too adorable. It’s unfair.”

Kara held a smug grin as she rocked Lionel back and forth slowly as he slept. Alexandra was drinking from her bottle in Lena’s hands. Lena couldn’t stop the smile that grew wide looking in her daughter’s eyes, her emerald eyes reflecting Lena’s own.

“Alright everyone,” Eliza chimed in, having walked in from the kitchen, now holding a plate of rather large cookies. Kara perked up.

“Yeah! Cookies,” she said, reaching up to grab a cookie, but Eliza pulled the plate away.

“Ah, ah. This plate is for Lena.”

Kara pouted, “But surely you can sacrifice one for me,” she asked, looking towards her fiancée. Lena smirked.

“I’m not sure darling, there are raisins in them.”

Kara faked a gag. “Eww…how could you.”

“What, just because I can eat whatever I can now, doesn’t mean I’m going to stop eating healthy.”

Kara rolled her eyes, and looked to Alex and Maggie, “Does your wife do this,” she asked Alex. Now Maggie wore a smirk.

“Kara, us humans have to actually watch what we eat. We’re not all garbage disposals like you…”

Kara faked a hurt look, “Mom, did you here what they said to me?”

“The truth hurts sometimes dear…”

“DAAAMMMN!” Alex cheered as the rest of the room laughed. Kara turned away in a huff, bringing Lionel closer to her chest. “Don’t you listen to them, you’ll be just like me, eating whatever you want.”

But again, forgetting Lena can now hear practically everything, added her piece of mind, “The same will be going for our children my dear, they need to eat healthy too.”

Kara turned back to face Lena, “But it won’t make a difference.”

“Kara,” Lena’s voice turned stern, “if we are going to have to keep our kids’ powers a secret, they need to act like humans, if they are only ever seen eating potstickers, pizza, and burgers, someone is bound to figure something is up.”

Kara opened her mouth to protest but soon closed it, finding that Lena was right. It’s something she had always appreciated, Lena thinking many steps ahead. It’s why Lena was so good at chess, Kara had seen all those trophies the first time she’d been in her apartment. They were in boxes now, making way for the abundant amount of baby and family pictures that were to come.

While Lena’s apartment was large, Lena knew it wouldn’t be too long before it would be outgrown, with four Supers living in it, eventually they would need to move, but that was a long…long way in the future. What mattered now is that Lena was with _her_ family. The name Luthor had no bad meaning here, the only person everyone in this room saw was Lena.

“Hey Lena,” Alex asked, seemingly unheard by Lena. “You and Kara are the parents of the newest part of our family, you pick a gift first.”

Lena gave Alexandra to Eliza who happily embraced the child. Lena turned to the tree, which under it laid an abundant number of gifts, wrapped all in different colors of various satin paper. Some even wrapped in Supergirl wrapping paper. Lena made a mental note to ask if Kara collected any royalties on any of the various Supergirl paraphernalia that circulated around the internet.

She eyed a large flat box and that sat in the forefront of the pile, adorned in a dark green wrapping paper that matched her eyes. The nametag said _For Your Munchkins, Love, Sanvers._

“Oh, dear,” Kara began as Lena started to tear up the paper, rather delicately. “What did you guys get our babies?”

Alex only merited a smile as a response while Lena still was picking apart the wrapping paper.

“Oh my God, Lena! It’s not a science project, no need to be careful. Just rip it apart.”

Lena smiled, but on the inside, her mind was racing. Should she say that this is the first real Christmas she had ever experienced. The first Christmas with a real family. She put the thought out of mind and ripped the paper off, revealing a white box, clearly a clothing box.

She opened up the box, revealing a bright red fabric, two of them actually. Each adorned with the House of El symbol, and well as the L-Corp logo. But they didn’t seem like capes. As Lena ran her fingers through the tough fabric, her mind came to the conclusion.

“Kevlar blankets,” Lena asked with a grin. Maggie and Alex couldn’t stifle their snide grins.

“Well I would hope my babies are already bulletproof.”

Alex only shrugged as Maggie picked up a box that was addressed as _Sanvers._

It was an elegantly wrapped box, wrapped in green L-Corp logo paper.

“I guess this is from you Luthor.”

Lena nodded, as Maggie ripped the paper apart, revealing two steel boxes. Maggie handed one box to Alex and they opened the boxes at the same time. And they gasped at the same time as they saw two beautifully crafted handguns laid in the box, the barrel glowed with a dim white light, with the sights lit in bright green.

“Pretty,” Maggie gawked, while Alex was speechless. Maggie picked up the gun and ran her hands over the cool metal. “Oh, Luthor I could kiss you!”

Both Alex and Kara cleared their throats.

“They are an off the books project I was working on before I scrapped it, but I kept the prototypes. They fire non-lethal injectors, and the injectors detect how much toxin is needed to put the target to sleep without killing or overdosing them. They were going to be wedding gifts, but I had some difficulties with the prototypes. And then,” Lena looked to Kara who was smiling, “Well everything happened, so Merry Christmas.”

“What are they called,” Alex asked, inspecting the clip of her new gun.

“They have a long boring L-Corp name, but I’ve taken to the name Nite Nite guns.”

“I like it.”

“I’m glad, I’ve got several different designs for larger forms of the weapon. Perhaps we could issue them standard for the NCPD and the…D” Lena didn’t finish as Kara nudged her gently.

“Honey, its Christmas.”

“Right, sorry. I just got excited.”

The room laughed softly. They had all easily taken to Lena’s geeky side and Kara was thankful for that. Oh Rao how grateful she was for her new family.

Alexandra began to doze off, as did Lionel. Lena stood to take Lionel to his crib. Kara soon followed. Kara had also brought the blankets with her, laying each blanket on their babies and took a moment to stare at the wondrous beings that they had brought into this world.

“Our lives are awesome,” Kara whispered. Lena wrapped her arms around Kara’s stomach, laying her head on her shoulder.

“I love you so much.” They said like that for a few minutes, just staring at their children.

“Oh, I’ve got something for you,” Kara said breaking from Lena’s hold. Kara pulled a folder from her dresser and handed it to Lena.

Lena looked at Kara curiously. “What is this?”

“Well, remember a while back I said I’d help find your mom, your biological mom.”

Lena’s face lit up in realization as she opened the folder. And the first file was a photo of a woman, a woman who looked strikingly similar to Lena, well a middle aged Lena, with a name underneath the photo, Eleanor Hildreth.

“H-how,” Lena asked, shocked Kara had found her.

“Maggie and Alex!”

“W-wow! Kara you, you have no idea how much this means to me. Thank you.”

“Merry Christmas Lena!”

Lena set down the folder and pushed Kara onto the bed, kissing her roughly.

“Merry Christmas Kara!”

Needless to say, it was the best Christmas Lena ever had.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've begun writing another fic, and...according to a Tumblr friend, it's gonna be good.


End file.
